


【法鸡全员】【宫廷ABO】光

by AremIx, Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 凡尔赛AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremIx/pseuds/AremIx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 没有什么abo内容的宫廷abo，极度欧欧西！非常雷，后面还有更雷的！西皮是学霸卷毛，德尚蜡笔，波霸格子，吉鲁洛里，还有学霸曾经单箭头格子，阿雷单箭头蜡笔，Coco单箭头卷毛，微量皮水，只在对话中出现……平行世界的欧洲，所有的风俗礼节历史战争都是我瞎编的。世界观虽然是ABO的，不过大致是借用一个设定能让我一本正经地叫格子太子妃，让他给波霸生孩子，应该不会仔细搞发情标记之类的ABO经典桥段。另外我对欧洲宫廷风俗也是一无所知，所以这是披着法国皮的平行世界，跟真实的法国毫无关系，全部都是我自己瞎脑的。





	1. Chapter 1

四月初春的一个清晨，太阳还没有升起，本杰明·帕瓦尔就踏上了前往凡尔赛宫的路。微风吹拂，空气中弥漫着草木的清香，无云的天空预示着这会是晴朗的一天。

帕瓦尔乘坐着一辆白色描金的四轮马车，车轮滚滚，平稳迅捷，马车的车窗是玻璃制的，车身上描绘着拉比奥家的族徽，四周还加以花鸟装饰，一看就造价不菲。驾车的车夫和随行的侍从都穿着光鲜，分外气派。马车、车夫和侍从都是阿德里安·拉比奥派给他用的。

帕瓦尔家是拉比奥家的旁支，传到本杰明的父亲这一代时，家境已经十分艰难了，只是空有贵族头衔而已。而本家虽然权势熏天，却人丁不旺。阿德里安的父母喜爱本杰明冰雪可爱，聪明伶俐，就提出把他接到身边抚养，以便让儿子有个同龄的玩伴。本杰明的父母只有一个儿子，自然百般不舍，但为了孩子的前途也只得答应。所幸拉比奥夫妇对本杰明是视同己出，十分疼爱，吃穿用度什么也不曾短了，比在家里强了十倍，他的父母也就放心了。

本杰明跟阿德里安从小一起长大，情同手足，形影不离。阿德里安娇纵任性，喜怒无常，唯独对本杰明另眼相看，本杰明对他也是言听计从，亦步亦趋，两人之间绝口不提家世尊卑，直接以兄弟相称。说来也奇怪，他们两个不仅感情要好，就连长相也是出奇得相似，不知道内情的人，往往还以为他们真的是一母同胞的亲兄弟呢。起初，大人们都说漂亮孩子，又沾亲带故，长得相似也不奇怪，不过随着他们渐渐长大，竟然愈发像一个模子里刻出来的了。若是细究起来，阿德里安的身材更加高大，他明艳逼人，华贵端庄，简直就像是一尊被神祇赋予了生命的大理石像，每一个发卷都尽善尽美，见到的人没有不折服的。他十四五岁上就艳名远播，甚至有人不远千里赶来，只是为了亲眼一睹他的容貌。而相比之下，本杰明则略显瘦弱，气质也更加娴静温文些，他性格害羞，满足于站在阿德里安身后，默默映衬他的光芒。他们两个一起，真是相得益彰，美轮美奂。曾有个好事之徒把拉比奥家的一位美人比作明媚的骄阳，另一位比作清丽的皓月，日月当空，交相辉映，难免把人的双眼都灼伤了。

本来本杰明出身寒微，进宫这种好事是轮不到他的，他的父母所希望的，也不过是他能凭借着容貌和才干，在跟拉比奥家过从甚密的贵族子弟中寻觅到一门满意的亲事。阿德里安则从小就学习宫中的礼仪举止，行事规矩。他经常随大人入宫觐见，把达官贵人们都认了个遍，没有人不喜爱他的聪明可爱。他每次从宫里回家之后，都会给本杰明仔细讲述宫中的见闻，从贵妇人身上最时兴的花边式样，到彻夜不息的豪宴和舞会，到宠臣们的风流韵事，无所不谈。本杰明跟阿德里安一起靠在丝缎枕头上，听他讲得津津有味，他的天真的想象力把阿德里安的描述更加十倍地扩大了，在他心目中，花团锦簇，灯火通明的凡尔赛宫就是仅次于天堂，世界上最令人向往的地方。

阿德里安十八岁上，他的父亲一病不起，家里求医访药，寻遍了整个欧洲都无计可施，只能凭着各种名贵的药材勉强保住性命。阿德里安不得不早早担起了族长的重任，只身进宫。他出身高贵，美貌无双，自然在宫中大出风头。但他从小被人众星拱月地捧惯了，争强好胜，目中无人，连王储殿下都没有放在眼里，渐渐地失去了摄政王德尚的欢心，有一次竟然因为一点小事命他禁足思过，仔细反省。心高气傲的阿德里安哪里受得了这种委屈？当天就不告而别，收拾行李回家了。

拉比奥家在宫中不可无人，阿德里安的母亲急得就像热锅上的蚂蚁，苦劝阿德里安向摄政王请罪，阿德里安不理不睬，实在被烦得不行了，就说了一句：“那就让本杰代替我入宫好了！反正他就跟我的亲弟弟一样。”

百般无奈之下，拉比奥家只得一边请私人教师为帕瓦尔紧急补习各种入宫需要懂得的课程，一边托宫中的亲信上下打点，终于促成了帕瓦尔入宫一事。

这是他记事以来第一次在没有阿德里安的情况下独自离开拉比奥家，心中难免忐忑不安，但能去到凡尔赛宫，那坐落在人间的仙境，又令他无比雀跃。帕瓦尔坐在马车上，无限的憧憬和紧张令他胸中激荡，无法平静，一遍遍地回想着阿德里安在他临走前的叮嘱。

“本杰，听好了，你在宫中需要的东西我已经全部命人打点好了，除了觐见的礼服，日常的衣服也做了几件新的，你自己的珠宝你当然都带上，你再去我那里挑选几件你喜欢的，一起带去，不要在舞会上显得寒酸。你自己在宫中需要时时留意，凡是有我没有想到的，随时写信回家要，东西是小，千万不能丢了拉比奥家的面子。这四十个金路易你先拿着零用，宫中的人挥金如土，一掷千金，你也不可以吝惜，免得被人小瞧了。”

帕瓦尔点头称是，拉比奥又往下说道：“你长得那么美，一定会有无数的追求者，你尽可以随便跟那些傻乎乎的Alpha们调情，只要不闹出大乱子就行了，但你自己要牢牢把握住，千万不要被甜言蜜语蒙骗住了，轻易动了真心，让他们把你当做玩物。”

帕瓦尔还没来得及说话，拉比奥就握住他的手说：“我知道你虽然不声不响，但一向比我谨慎有主意，我一点也不担心，不过白白嘱咐你几句。”

帕瓦尔只得点头，拉比奥在他脸上亲了一口，说：“其实我刚才说的你都懂，不过我下面说的才是最重要的，你要牢牢记在心里，但你不能在任何人面前露出半点口风，你能发誓吗？”

帕瓦尔心里突突直跳，依言发誓。

“你知道我们家也是太阳王的后代，我们对王位的继承权，即使不比博格巴多，也一点儿也不比他少。因此他们家族非常忌惮我们，处处打压，但你不必担心博格巴，他在宫中虽然得人心，不过他的储妃，还有那个倒霉的妻弟，哼，西班牙佬！”拉比奥轻蔑地啐了一口，“他们只知寻欢作乐而已，倒是奥尔良公爵你需要仔细提防。”

帕瓦尔前阵子为了进宫，把宫里的家族谱系背得滚瓜烂熟，不用拉比奥仔细解释，他也知道奥尔良公爵是王储同父异母的亲弟弟。他是先王最宠爱的情妇所生，因此破格得到了公爵的封号，并由王后亲自抚养，自幼在宫中跟王储一起长大。

“瓦拉内虽然是个下贱的私生子，但他倒比他哥哥有点脑子，我不得不出宫，一半也是拜他所赐。你在他面前要步步为营，千万不能有半点把柄落在他手里。枢密院的那帮老朽你倒不用担心，只有国防大臣洛里在宫中德高望重，你在他面前要处处都表现得恭谦。他自命忠心为国，不愿意卷入宫廷政治，跟吉鲁上将两人都深受德尚倚重，吉鲁为人轻浮，但粗中有细，你也不能轻易造次。”

“拉米伯爵是我父亲的心腹，你尽可以相信他，他在宫中也是老人了，与吉鲁洛里他们都交好，你有不明白的尽管问他。金彭贝跟我们家也是世交莫逆，你也见过他几次，还有阿雷奥拉……”

帕瓦尔知道阿雷奥拉一直在热烈地追求拉比奥，不禁露出一丝微笑。

“你别笑，那个傻瓜到现在还做着爱情的美梦。大家都把他看做洛里的继承者，你有什么需要跑腿的小差事让他办办就行了，重要的事情不能指望他。他托你带的信你一封也不要带，直接烧了，我才懒得看。”

帕瓦尔笑着答应了，心里不禁对那位不走运的年轻人涌起一丝同情。拉比奥对待追求者一向时冷时热，稍不如意就弃如敝履，偏偏他们还都一个个前赴后继，飞蛾扑火。

“最重要的，摄政王德尚……”拉比奥的脸色阴沉下来，他望着跳动的烛火许久没有说话，久到帕瓦尔都以为这次谈话已经结束了。

“那只老狐狸，他一直是博格巴的坚定支持者，一手扶持他为王储，但是西班牙，英国，奥地利，欧洲强敌环伺，他也不得不依仗我们家的势力……他可会四面讨好，密不透风，先王托孤于他，无非是看中了他平衡法兰西各大贵族的能耐。他看似和蔼可亲，实则冷酷无情，他说的话，你一个字也不能相信！”

帕瓦尔看拉比奥提到德尚仍然有气，默不作声。

半晌，拉比奥平静了下来，他把他胸前的项链取下来，挂在帕瓦尔的脖子上。这项链是他受洗时他的母亲给他的，从小到大，片刻不曾离身。帕瓦尔手按着吊坠，惊讶地看着他。

“我不能陪你进宫，你戴着它，就像我还跟你在一起一样。”拉比奥说完，在帕瓦尔的两颊上各亲了一下，作为对他的祝福，“祝你在宫中飞黄腾达，平步青云。”

帕瓦尔心中万般不舍，投入拉比奥怀中，紧紧拥抱着他。拉比奥轻轻抚摸着他柔软的发丝。

“你要忠于法兰西和她的人民。宫中人心险恶，你一定要坚强！只要你问心无愧……”拉比奥犹豫了一下，才往下说，“你遇到危险尽可以请求德尚庇护。你又温柔又乖巧，一定会比我更得他的宠爱。”


	2. Chapter 2

五天以后，帕瓦尔一行顺利地到达了位于图尔附近的卢瓦河畔，离凡尔赛不过还有两天的路程了。连着坐了这么久的马车，他性格再安静也难免气闷，看到这里湖光山色，草木葱茏，就命车夫在这里停车歇脚，让他下车游玩一阵。

车夫一心只想平安无事地把人送到宫里，好早点回拉比奥家复命，本不愿意节外生枝，但帕瓦尔如此吩咐了，他也不敢不听从，只好劝道：“天色也不早了，我们要在天黑前进城，少爷稍微松散一下就回来，不要多耽搁了。”

帕瓦尔点头答应，他沿着河岸走了一段，只见清澈的河水悠然流淌，粼粼地反射着日光，河面上静静漂浮着大朵的睡莲和白色的百合，十分可爱。如果让绣工把这幅图案用银线绣在墨绿色的绸缎上，做成一件上衣，倒是正好能衬托阿德里安碧蓝的眼睛。帕瓦尔心里暗暗筹划，他要把这个主意写在信里寄给阿德里安，还要随信附上花样——他在马车上闲来无事，已经写了三四页纸，打算让车夫顺路带回拉比奥家去。

想到拉比奥家，帕瓦尔思乡之情顿起。也不知道他离家这几天，阿德里安都做些什么消遣解闷？侍女们有没有记得按时喂他养的那对画眉？院子里的海棠和蔷薇，在他临走的时候已经长出了好几个花苞，也不知道现在开了没有？帕瓦尔一边散步，一边想得出神，突然听到“砰”的一声枪响。身后的侍从眼疾手快，把他扑倒在地上，一粒子弹从他们头顶上呼啸而过，把帕瓦尔的帽子打落在地上。

“快走！”不知道是谁叫了一声。帕瓦尔来不及细想，急忙爬起来，沿着枪声相反的方向奔去，又一粒子弹“嗖”地追过他身边，他听到身后传来马匹的嘶鸣声，人的叫喊声，还有刀剑相击的金属声，空气中弥漫着一股火药味和血腥气。

根据开枪的间隔来看，对方应该有两支枪。帕瓦尔藏在一棵粗壮的大树后面，权做掩护，一边飞快地转着脑筋。

他们一行四个侍卫，加上帕瓦尔一共五个，对方却是人多势众，有备而来，还打了他们一个出其不意——帕瓦尔倒是带了拉比奥给他防身用的短铳火枪，不过这节骨眼上他可没有装填子弹的机会。

可恶，帕瓦尔摸了摸佩剑的剑柄，难道他如此福薄，连凡尔赛宫的大门都还没有摸到，就要这样不明不白地死在这里了？

不过就算他要死，也不能白死，帕瓦尔打定了主意。当又一颗子弹从他身边擦过的时候，他故意假装被打中了，倒在地上一动不动。

不一会儿，有两个枪手朝他这个方向走来，大概是想过来查看他的死活，或是身上还有没有什么值钱的财物。帕瓦尔心中早有计较，他倒下的时候故意手按剑柄，耐心等待，等他们走到几步开外，他突然从地上一跃而起，拔剑出鞘。

当时贵族子弟中习武之风盛行，帕瓦尔和拉比奥从小就一起跟随名师学习骑射和剑术，身手也称得上不俗，此时他打定主意要跟对方玉石俱焚，下手更不留情，一剑就刺穿了其中一个的强盗的胸膛，结果了他。另一个强盗趁着帕瓦尔攻击那一个同伙的时间，拔出剑来反击，他们两个缠斗了一阵子，那强盗看他年纪还小，生得白净文弱，招数却稳健，自己讨不到什么便宜，不由得焦虑起来，被帕瓦尔抓住了破绽，在他大腿上划了一道口子。

帕瓦尔一边作战，一边留神观察四周，同行的侍卫有两个已经倒在地上，不是死了，就是身受重伤，剩下的两个都以一敌二，一个看起来还能自保，另外一个……哦，天哪，帕瓦尔看到他被敌人一剑刺中肋下，像一段木头那样倒在了地上。原本围攻他的两个对手一个去攻击另一个侍卫，一个加入到帕瓦尔这边的战局中来，顿时令他左支右拙，十分吃力，呼吸也逐渐沉重起来，不多一会儿，他肩膀上就狠狠吃了一剑。帕瓦尔从小在拉比奥家也是娇生惯养的，纵使习武，老师和陪练的侍卫又怎么敢真地伤到他？此刻他伤口剧痛，鲜血淋漓，差点连剑都握不住，自己也知道自己现在是生死存亡，命在旦夕了。

正在这个危急关头，意想不到的救兵突然从天而降。

“以奥尔良公爵的名义，我命令你们立刻住手！”

帕瓦尔抬头一看，只见马蹄猎猎，一队人马疾驰而至。领队的先行官穿着笔挺的白色骑服，骑在一匹漂亮的栗色小母马上。他的身后有两面旗帜在风中烈烈飘扬，一面白底上绣着狮鹫与独角兽，那是奥尔良公爵的族徽，另一面蓝底上绣着金色的鸢尾花，那是法国王室的象征。

先行官扬起剑，扬声说道：“公爵大人在此，还不立刻放下你们的武器束手就擒？”

跟在先行官身后不远处，帕瓦尔看到了此地的主人，王储同父异母的弟弟，奥尔良公爵拉斐尔·瓦拉内，阿德里安要他小心提防的人。他看起来比帕瓦尔想象中要年轻得多，深棕色的皮肤，五官英俊异常，身姿潇洒有力，双眼闪着坚毅的光芒，棱角分明的下巴则显示出主人执拗的个性。他骑术精湛，自如地跨着一匹高大的黑色骏马，那匹马只有四蹄和鬃毛是雪白的——帕瓦尔从未见过如此俊美的马。公爵大人身穿一件黑色的天鹅绒大氅，上面绣满了金色鸢尾花的图案，领口缀着一排拇指大小的珍珠，下摆则滚着白色的貂皮。他胸前佩戴着一条华丽的金色肩带，在阳光下耀眼夺目。

交战双方不再动作，但都防备地握紧了剑柄，不愿意就此丢下武器。见此情形，先行官又说：“摄政王殿下的法律禁止私斗，若你们不愿意接受公爵大人的裁断，那就只有把你们当做法外之徒就地正法了！”

他一说完，只见瓦拉内微微点了下头，跟在旗帜后面的骑手们就整齐划一地端起了火枪，一排黑洞洞的枪口对准了交战双方。

帕瓦尔知道奥尔良公爵绝不是拉比奥家的朋友，但如果他真的按刚才所说，秉公执法的话，怎么说帕瓦尔都是无辜的一方，何况他的手已经几乎抬不起来了……

“哐当”一声，帕瓦尔率先把手中的长剑扔在脚边，他的两个对手稍微犹豫了一下，几支火枪就刷地转向他们的方向，只得也无可奈何地扔下了武器。

“全部一起带走！”先行官下令道，几个骑士立刻下马，准备把他们一个个都捆起来。

“等一下。”奥尔良公爵开口说，他见帕瓦尔身段苗条，白皙秀雅，却被鲜血把身上的白衣染红了一片，忍不住心生怜意，“那个Omega，先帮他把伤口包扎一下。”

帕瓦尔伤势不轻，之前只不过凭着一股豪勇和求生的本能勉力支撑，此刻听到公爵的话，知道自己这条小命是暂时保住了，心里一宽，身子晃了两下，顿时晕了过去，什么也不知道了。


	3. Chapter 3

帕瓦尔这次可算是元气大伤，他失血过多，躺在床上休养了好几天才能行动。照顾他的医生和侍女一问摇头三不知，除了这里是奥尔良公爵的府邸，他是公爵的座上之宾以外什么也不肯告诉他。说是座上之宾，他却连自己的房间都不能随意离开，一举一动都有人监视着，连纸笔都不肯提供给他，在帕瓦尔的一再恳求下，好心的医生才偷偷给他带来一本诗集打发时间。

帕瓦尔在公爵的府邸住了七天，才等到了公爵本人的拜访。

“没有更早地来探望您，我必须向您致歉。”瓦拉内颔首道，一边把帽子放在桌上。他今天穿着一件浅灰绣金的外套，领口露出层层叠叠的威尼斯花边，手指上还戴着一个红宝石戒指，令只穿了一件家常白色衬衣的帕瓦尔感到有几分不自在。

“我还没有正式向您自我介绍过，我是奥尔良的拉斐尔·瓦拉内，愿意为您效劳。”

“本杰明·帕瓦尔，愿意为您效劳。”

一片阴云掠过了瓦拉内英俊的脸，不过那阴云一闪即逝，帕瓦尔几乎要以为那只是烛火的跳动投下的阴影：“本杰明·帕瓦尔……这么说来，您真的是拉比奥家的人了。”

帕瓦尔忍不住垂下了眼睛，纤长的睫毛在他脸上投下一道道不安的影子。

“我在离河边不远的地方发现了您的马车——我就是看到了马车上的勋徽才猜测到了您的身份——我想是车夫被打死以后，您的马匹受了惊，拉着车逃到了那里……在马车上找到的东西我会命人原封不动地交还给您。至于您的侍卫……很遗憾的，只有一个还活着，不过医生说他受伤很重，虽然能活下来，但他的胳膊可能无法完全恢复。”

“这么说您已经把事情的来龙去脉调查清楚了？”

“不错，这几天我一直在追查这件事情。您受了很大的惊吓，伤势也不轻，所以我不想在水落石出之前来打扰您的休养。”瓦拉内抱歉地说，“攻击您的这些人是各处流窜的强盗，我的人发现了他们一路从普瓦杰而来的踪迹，想必已经盯上您的车队好几天了，眼看你们就要到达王都，所以选在这里下手。您在我领地受到这些暴徒的袭击，这是我的失职，请您和拉比奥家接受我最诚挚的歉意。”

年轻的公爵握住了帕瓦尔洁白的手，送到嘴边吻了一下：“请您放心，我已经派人彻查到底，一定会将强盗的余党铲除干净。”

撒谎！

这批人有两支火枪，还有好几匹训练有素的军马——要是换做普通的马，听到枪声早就逃走了——他们剑术也很高明，绝对不是普通的强盗！如果奥尔良公爵有拉比奥所描述的一半精明，就不应该看不出这一点！他的话不尽不实，恐怕是看帕瓦尔年纪轻轻，涉世未深，想要在他面前蒙混过关，事情绝对没有他说得那么简单。阿德里安说得一点也没错，奥尔良公爵的确信不过！

帕瓦尔到底沉不住气，一阵气血上涌，给他大伤初愈后苍白的脸颊添上了一丝红晕，幸好瓦拉内只把这当做是年轻Omega的羞涩而已。

帕瓦尔知道公爵绝对不会对他实话实话，即使逼问也是无济于事，反而把他给惹恼了，因此不再提起这事。他感谢了瓦拉内的救命之恩之后，便向他提出希望能够早日启程进宫。瓦拉内点头说：“正好我明天也要回宫，您现在孤身一人，不如就跟我一起走，也免得路上再生枝节。”

帕瓦尔自然求之不得，他现在身无别物，随时可以上路。第二天一早，就随着奥尔良公爵的车队一起出发了。

瓦拉内考虑周到，虽然只有两天的路程，还是特意加派了一辆马车，带上了这些天来一直照顾帕瓦尔的医生，以防他的伤势在路上有任何意外。公爵的马车装饰虽不如拉比奥家的奢华，舒适程度倒是有过之而无不及，马匹也是训练有素，步履划一，行在路上十分平稳，倒是避免了牵动帕瓦尔的伤处。他们此去一路到王城之外，全部是属于公爵的封地，帕瓦尔与领主同行，旅途自然极为顺利。

他们离凡尔赛宫还有半天的行程，先行官就快马加鞭入宫禀告去了。等他们到达的时候，宫外早已站满了迎接奥尔良公爵的人，既有他在宫中的属臣和侍从，与他交好的贵族子弟，也不乏一些想要攀龙附凤的钻营之辈。大家见他带着一个从未见过的美貌少年同行，惊讶之余，不免交头接耳，窃窃私语起来。

瓦拉内自然知道他们在说什么，也知道他若是澄清只会越描越黑，连帕瓦尔也跟着一起尴尬，所以干脆不去理睬。他在人群中远远看到拉米伯爵，急忙招手把帕瓦尔托付给他，自己则稍事整休更衣，随即前往王储博格巴日常办公的图书室。

那天瓦拉内对于帕瓦尔说的那番话并不完全是在撒谎，过去的几天里，他确实一直在追查这些“强盗”的真实身份。正因为如此，他才急于见到博格巴。

“啊，我最亲爱的弟弟！”王储以他人无法模仿的语调说道，一边张开双臂迎接公爵。他得到了通报，早已立在门口等他了，纵使瓦拉内心里有事，也不禁露出微笑，跟博格巴紧紧拥抱在一起。

“一早起来，安托万就说今天是个好日子，果然不错！”博格巴笑嘻嘻地说，“今天真是双喜临门啊！”

“有什么喜事？”

“当然是你的喜事啊！宫里都传开了，你还瞒着我？听说你此行带着一位美貌绝伦的佳人进宫，要请摄政王为你们指婚了。请问是谁家的Omega如此迷人，竟然打动了我们不解风情的拉斐尔·瓦拉内公爵？”博格巴说着，往瓦拉内身后张望了几眼，“人呢？为什么不带来让我和安托万见见？”

瓦拉内皱起眉头，他早知道宫中人多嘴杂，谁料这一会儿工夫，流言已经传到了王储宫中：“人已经去了阿德里安·拉比奥以前的住处。”

“为何要把他安排在特里亚侬？”这下轮到博格巴皱眉了，“住在你的套间里不是更便宜吗？”

“因为他是拉比奥家送进宫来代替阿德里安的人……”瓦拉内把他在图尔救了帕瓦尔的事情一五一十地告诉了王储。他说到一半，就见到安托万·格列兹曼通过与图书室相连的那道门，静静从王储的寝殿走了出来。他身穿一件宽松的淡紫色睡袍，外面披着午夜蓝的天鹅绒罩衣，要定睛细看才能辨出罩衣上微光闪烁的同色宝石，浅金色的秀发用一条黑色的绸带随便扎着，虽然不施修饰，却显得格外清新动人。他与瓦拉内相识多年，从不拘礼，自顾自地坐在博格巴的座椅扶手上，一边把精巧的小手搭在王储肩上。

瓦拉内抬头看了一眼，格列兹曼跟他微微一笑，示意他继续往下说，博格巴则不动声色地握住了格列兹曼搭在他肩膀上的手，轻轻捏了两下。

“光天化日之下，在图尔发生这种事，当然非同小可。我派最得力的卫队长亲自拷问了抓到的人，他们只一口咬定自己是打家劫舍的盗贼，看上了马车里运送的财物，不过……”瓦拉内迟疑了一下，又看了格列兹曼一眼。

“不过如何？”博格巴问道。

“我故意将他们关押在一起，守卫偷听到他们夜深之时偷偷互相交谈，用的是西班牙语。”

博格巴跟格列兹曼对视一眼，格列兹曼问道：“这些人使用的武器，想必你也调查过了？”

“不错，他们用的火枪和剑也是西班牙制的。”

“所以呢？”

瓦拉内瞪着博格巴：“他只是个什么也不懂的小可怜，被拉比奥家送来顶替阿德里安的……”

博格巴刚想开口，瓦拉内就不容辩驳地抢在他前面说：“本来你要除掉拉比奥家的人我也不能怪你，这事我也没打算再继续追究下去……但是请你今后做得聪明点，不要在我的领地上动手。”

“拉法，拉法，拉法……”博格巴按住他的肩膀说，“你为什么会这么以为？这真是天大的误会！我会把拉比奥家的养子当成威胁吗？连阿德里安·拉比奥本人我都没放在眼里。就像你说的，让那个傻乎乎的小东西留在宫里又能掀起多大的波澜？”

“你敢对天发誓吗？”

“我对着上天发誓，我凭着我们亡父的坟墓发誓，这事我毫不知情。”

“也许你是毫不知情，不过你身边的其他人呢……”瓦拉内知道博格巴不会，也没有必要，对他说谎。他深沉的棕色眼睛盯着格列兹曼，仿佛要从他的脸上看出些什么来。

王储妃从小在西班牙长大，他们两人就是瓦拉内在马德里游学时结识的，王储妃的弟弟卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯也是格列兹曼的父母在西班牙抱养的，地地道道的马德里人，如今随着哥哥一起居住在凡尔赛宫。博格巴当年执意与西班牙背景浓厚的格列兹曼成婚，在宫里也掀起了不小的波澜。

“拉法，这太可笑了！”格列兹曼自己还没有做声，博格巴就抢在他前面说，“除了这些刺客是西班牙人以外，你根本没有证据安托万跟他们有任何关系。你应该了解他，安托万是绝不可能做这种事的！”

“我曾经以为我很了解他，不过……”瓦拉内摇头说，“安托万可以为你做任何事，你怎么这么肯定这事不是他为了削弱你的竞争对手策划的？”

格列兹曼粲然一笑，对瓦拉内的话非但不以为忤，甚至可以说有几分自豪。

“安托万可以为我做任何事不假，不过他现在有更重要的事要操心，根本没心思去烦恼区区一个拉比奥家的养子。”

“哦？”

“这正是我要告诉你的第二件喜事。”王储和王储妃交换了一个充满柔情蜜意的眼神，博格巴不无自得地说，“安托万……现在正怀着王朝的继承人。拉法，你很快就要当叔叔了！”


	4. Chapter 4

帕瓦尔从小就听惯了别人夸他长得美，不过他自己并不太放在心上，当你身边总是有阿德里安这样耀眼的美人的时候，是很难意识到自己的美貌的，就像在明亮的白昼，你是无法注意到月亮的光芒的。他的心平气和令他落落大方，风度高雅，而不带一般稍有姿色的Omega身上很难避免的矫揉做作，也让他在凡尔赛如云的佳丽中更显得出众。一旦宫中意识到他与奥尔良公爵之间并无恋情之后，追求者就源源不断地聚拢到他身边。在庆祝王储妃怀孕的舞会上，向他献殷勤的人是那么多，不知道的人简直要以为这舞会是为他举办的呢。

“拉比奥家的那个孩子，他很可爱不是吗？”格列兹曼用象牙雕花的扇柄支着下颌，侧过脸向着瓦拉内巧笑道，他现在身体仍然轻盈，但也仍然不敢过度劳动了，只与王储一起跳了开场第一支舞，“宫中都说虽然他长得跟他哥哥一模一样，性子却温柔文雅得多，拉法看人看得不错。”

王储的亲随乌姆蒂蒂骑士说道：“拉比奥为人虽然可憎，但要论起相貌……我不得不诚实地说，那可是天仙化人，国色天姿。这样的美人上天竟能造出两个……啊，当然还有比他们还要美丽的储妃殿下……一起齐聚凡尔赛，那真可算是法兰西之福。”

格列兹曼今晚兴致极高，明知他在溜须拍马，仍被逗得“咯咯”直笑。倒是奥尔良公爵皱眉说：“宫中传言一向不尽不实，我跟帕瓦尔从图尔到凡尔赛，没发现他的相貌跟拉比奥有什么相似之处。”

“说到这个，你为什么不去邀请他跳舞呢？”格列兹曼用扇子在瓦拉内的手臂上打了一下。

“他今晚忙得很，恐怕没有时间留给我。”瓦拉内了解王储妃喜欢调笑的性格，因此并不把他的提议当真。

“啊，你还是这样令人扫兴。”王储也加入到谈话中来，“既然你曾经救过他，为什么不干脆正式追求他呢？如果你能够跟拉比奥家的养子成婚，而令我们两家结合在一起的话，我敢打赌，摄政王也会对此感到高兴的。”

“这是王储的命令吗？”

“当然不是！”

“你哥哥只是希望你过得幸福而已。”

“可我现在过得很幸福。”瓦拉内平淡地说，只有最仔细的耳朵才能捕捉到他语气里的一丝忧郁。

格列兹曼“唰”的一声展开扇子遮住脸，偏过头悄悄跟博格巴耳语了几句。王储点点头，格列兹曼这才转向瓦拉内说：“来吧，亲爱的公爵，既然您不愿意跟可怜的帕瓦尔跳舞，总该赏光给我一个薄面吧？”

瓦拉内狐疑地上下打量着他：“你这又是在玩什么花样？”

“来嘛。”格列兹曼硬是牵起瓦拉内的双手，他现在是非常时期，瓦拉内也不敢强和他争辩，只得跟他一起走下舞场。

乐队不失时机地演奏起王储和王储妃最喜欢的小步舞曲——当年他们在庆祝新年的舞会上一舞定情，跳的就是小步舞——大家自然也凑趣地纷纷下场，随着轻快的音乐跳起舞来。

王储妃今晚穿着一件酒红色的礼服，上面用金线绣满了小朵的百合花，加以钻石点缀，犹如夜空中闪烁的繁星，夺目非常，正符合他在宫中高贵的身份。他的舞步轻盈活泼，就如同一只愉快的小鸟在树枝间跳跃，让人一见就心生欢喜。瓦拉内跟他面对面，随着音乐的节奏摆动旋转，一时间竟然忘了自己身在何处，仿佛他又回到了马德里，回到了他无忧无虑的少年时代。当时他跟格列兹曼时常通信，彼此见面的机会倒不多，在一起跳舞的次数更是屈指可数，但是每一次他都能清晰地回想起来，就像是发生在昨天……

瓦拉内的思绪被王储突然出现的身影打断了。博格巴今天穿着跟格列兹曼同色的礼服，帽子上插着三支色彩斑斓的鸟羽，再加以钻石装饰，闪闪发光，十分浮夸。他跟瓦拉内身高相仿，精悍却过之，手里也牵着一个舞伴。他的舞伴身材苗条，腰肢纤细，棕色的卷发优雅地堆在后颈，衬出一条雪白颀长的脖颈。

格列兹曼对着瓦拉内莞尔一笑，转身之间已经站到了丈夫身边，博格巴也放开了舞伴，握住他的手，瓦拉内无奈之下，只得接过了博格巴的舞伴。

“我在一群饿狼中间把帕瓦尔阁下抢出来可不容易，多亏了吉鲁大人同意让我插队，请公爵殿下一定要好好珍惜。”博格巴对着瓦拉内挤挤眼睛，很快就和格列兹曼一起消失在了人群中。

这是帕瓦尔进宫之后瓦拉内第一次见到他，只见他身着珠灰色的礼服，戴着同色的帽子，礼服和帽子上都缀满了一粒粒细小的珍珠，莹润光泽。这个大小的珍珠并不珍贵，但是这几百颗大小如一，毫无瑕疵，倒也算得上难得。帕瓦尔大伤初愈，脸上还带着几分病容，不过非但无损美貌，倒更显得惹人怜爱了。他只做听不见王储临别的话，对着瓦拉内一笑：“公爵殿下，好久不见。”

“好久不见，公务繁忙，一直没能抽出时间去探望您，我感到十分抱歉。”

帕瓦尔仍旧宽容地微笑着，仿佛他知道瓦拉内并没有说实话而原谅了他。他生性沉静，从来没有受到过那么多Alpha的关注，早就疲于应付，此时看到寡言少语的奥尔良公爵，竟然生出一丝如释重负来。

一曲未终，宴会厅外突然欢声雷动，人声鼎沸，原来是先王临终托孤的摄政重臣，王储博格巴的老师，迪迪埃·德尚亲王驾临了，他身边跟着国防大臣洛里，亲王的另一位学生，安茹公爵的继承人，基利安·姆巴佩，还有自日耳曼来访的巴伐利亚大公的幼子，科朗坦·托利索。王储和王储妃不敢怠慢，连忙亲自站到门外的台阶上去迎接。

亲王今年刚过五十，谁都知道他才是帝国真正的统治者，他忙于政务，平时很少在宫里的社交活动露面，也正是因为操劳国事，令他早早便满头银发，不过那只是令他更添威严而已。他生着一副刚毅又有男子气的方面孔，鼻子很大，眼睛炯炯有神，薄薄的嘴唇时常抿成一线，令他看起来有几分冷酷。帕瓦尔曾经在国事会议室里看到过一副巨大的油画，上面描绘着摄政王年轻时征战欧洲的景象，他身穿黄金战甲，跨着一匹白色神骏，天使米迦勒和加百列手持宝剑和号角在天上护佑着他，身边则簇拥着齐丹和亨利这些传说中的骑士们，雄姿英发，如同天神下凡，令人心向往之。

帕瓦尔刚刚进宫，还没有得到觐见摄政王的征召，此时也不敢逾越，只随众人停下舞步，一起低头列队迎接。不料德尚亲王的眼睛在整个宴会厅里转了一圈，落在了他胸前的吊坠上，停下脚步，主动向他开口问道：“我以前从来没在宫里见过您，想必您是刚刚入宫不久吧。”

“拉比奥家的本杰明·帕瓦尔，愿为您效劳。”

摄政王点点头，从他的身边走了过去。

帕瓦尔和瓦拉内跳完剩下的那支舞，乐声刚停，摄政王的次席秘书官就亲自来邀请帕瓦尔去摄政王的包厢。他没想到第一次觐见的机会来得这么突然，顿时有些手足无措起来，反倒是瓦拉内安慰他说：“德尚殿下一向宽严并济，赏罚分明，并不会一味苛责宫里的新人，您不用过于担心。”

帕瓦尔点点头，急忙把仪容整理一番，抚平礼服上的褶皱，即使是那天在卢瓦河畔生死存亡，瓦拉内也未曾见他如此紧张，倒不忍心就此走开，见他自己理不好，一时忘了避嫌，伸手帮他把帽子端正了一下。帕瓦尔心中感激，又不好让亲王的秘书官久等，不过他临别回首，依依顾盼，那双眼睛已经将他所想的都说了出来。

秘书官将帕瓦尔引进了包厢，洛里和姆巴佩他都是见过的，托利索刚刚进宫，还未有人正式为他们引见，除此之外，吉鲁上将和先锋官登贝莱也在，大家彼此行过礼，亲王便招手让帕瓦尔在他身边坐下，和蔼地问了他几句话，又亲自将科朗坦·托利索引见给他：“你们都是入宫不久，年轻人之间想必话题也更多，彼此之间可以多来往，免得寂寞。”

托利索与帕瓦尔年纪相当，是一个十分漂亮的年轻人。他中等身材，五官端正，鼻子又高又挺，一双眼睛微微下垂，无辜又天真，圆润的嘴唇则令他显得温柔可亲。他的母亲是巴伐利亚大公的第三任妻子，婚前在法国宫廷长大，因此特意将爱子送到凡尔赛来游历，以蒙亲王和王储教导，有所进益，顺便结交一些法国贵族，巩固巴伐利亚与法兰西之间的友谊。托利索为人亲切，一心渴慕法国的风雅时髦，手头又宽裕，才来了没几天，已经结交了好几个纨绔子弟，置办了几身凡尔赛最时兴的行头，今晚更是从头到脚都闪闪发光，当时宫中奢靡之风盛行，他倒博得了许多恭维，连王储本人都夸他光鲜亮丽。

托利索听得摄政王这番话，连忙说：“我在日耳曼也久仰拉比奥家二位的名声，今天见了您，果然名不虚传，只恨无缘得见令兄一面，好领略日月同辉的风采。”

洛里深知摄政王不喜阿德里安·拉比奥，连忙拿话拦道：“既然如此，您就赶紧多与帕瓦尔阁下亲近亲近，也算是没有辜负亲王殿下的盛情。”

一旁的吉鲁也笑说：“若是托利索阁下打算从此留在法国，多亲近亲近倒是无妨，若是将来还要回凯撒堡去，带走了我们凡尔赛的明月，那未免要令镜厅暗夜无光了，千万使不得。”

吉鲁的话引来一阵哄堂大笑，帕瓦尔听大家都拿他打趣，不言不语地把脸一红。凡尔赛宫夜夜笙歌，热闹非常，帕瓦尔此刻骤然听到阿德里安的名字，却忍不住倍感寂寞。他暗自下定决心，一定要博得摄政王的宠信，好促成阿德里安回宫一事。


	5. Chapter 5

凡尔赛宫内原本以为阿德里安黯然出宫之后，拉比奥家失去了摄政王的宠爱，已经是大厦将倾了，除了少数几个亲信死忠之外，即使不幸灾乐祸，落井下石，也是按兵不动，冷眼旁观，也有些趋炎附势之徒，干脆去巴结其他贵族了。谁知帕瓦尔进宫之后，情势竟突然山重水复，峰回路转，亲王那天在舞会上对他青眼有加，不但亲自向他问话，还将他邀请到包厢中去，简直跟宫中新贵姆巴佩、托利索他们一个待遇，令人咋舌不已。究竟这是拉比奥家即将东山再起的的征兆，还是摄政王爱才之心的一时流露？帕瓦尔自己也感到了宫中众人看待他的眼光有所不同，不过他谨言慎行，除了当日阿德里安亲口交代给他的几个亲信之外，对任何人都戒备三分，不敢多说一句话，多行一步路，久而久之，倒是赢得了一个克己复礼，秉节持重的名声，连国防大臣洛里大人都对他另眼相看。

这位雨果·洛里大人系出名门，世代都在枢密院任职，祖上还出过财政大臣。他作为长子，自然被家里寄予了很高的期望。他自己也是从小就聪慧绝伦，名满天下，文法、算数、诗歌，没有他不擅长的，长大以后修习哲学和拉丁语，也有很深的造诣。据说先王在世时曾亲口说过此子天资聪颖，本性淳厚，可堪大任。他的父亲蒙此金口玉言，更是精心培养这个孩子，满心以为他将来会进入枢密院，按部就班，稳扎稳打，以他的才干和家世，将来当上财政大臣，主管国王陛下的国库，也是指日可待的。家里虽然也按照当时贵族的习惯，为他延请老师，学习骑射，还请了一名小军官的儿子担任陪练，但只是将此作为消遣，强身健体而已，

不料到了雨果十六岁上下，一向乖巧孝顺的他竟不愿按照父亲的安排进入贵族公学，而是一心想要参军打仗，以武报国。老洛里暴跳如雷，认定是陪儿子习武的奥利弗·吉鲁带坏了他，不但强制雨果入学，还切断了他跟吉鲁的通讯。雨果这时却显露出他骨子里的倔强执拗，偷偷地翻墙逃出了公学，跟吉鲁一起入伍，参加了对英作战，也是天佑法兰西，接连取得了兰卡斯特和加洛林大捷，重挫英军，吉鲁骁勇善战，也以军功封爵。

老洛里夫妇爱子心切，得到战报之后，也不得不妥协了。他们默认了儿子与吉鲁私奔一事，条件是他们俩必须立刻回到公学念书，不过允许雨果修习军事，而非财政，还主动提出负担吉鲁的学费。他们两个自公学毕业之后，又作为高级将领主持了诺曼底和波尔多会战，收复了法国在加莱以外的全部失地，加官进爵，更上一层。吉鲁官拜大将军，洛里则如愿进入了枢密院，又在法比安·巴特兹大人退休之后，继任了国防大臣一职。他的父亲既已放弃了儿子当上财政大臣的梦想，如今儿子当上国防大臣，也勉强算是一点安慰，对于吉鲁的脸色也渐渐好看了起来。

洛里继任之后，延续了巴特兹大人在每周三举行午餐会的传统，出席的有许多军机重臣——吉鲁将军自然不用说，还有瓦拉内公爵，王储的近卫军长官乌姆蒂蒂骑士，洛里的副手阿雷奥拉大人等等。宫中都知道，能被邀请到洛里大人的午餐会，就等于是一只脚踏进了枢密院。瓦拉内第一次在午餐会见到帕瓦尔的时候，还打趣他说：“看来亲王殿下是有意让洛里大人给您在军方安排一个职位了，您那天一定是给他留下了深刻的印象！将来您青云直上，位极人臣，请不要忘记我当日整冠之功。”

“您真爱说笑。您是皇亲国戚，位高权重，王储继位之后，您就是一人之下，万人之上，哪里轮得到我来提携您，反而我要请您在亲王和王储面前为我多美言几句才对。”

“您太过谦了。宫中都说您跟托利索阁下过从甚密，格外亲厚，假以时日，您自己当上皇亲国戚，也未可知。”

帕瓦尔听他话里有话，顿时敛起了笑容，可惜他还没来得及回答，瓦拉内就被近卫军骠骑兵队长西迪贝拉走了。他跟许多人一样，只把帕瓦尔看做一个赏心悦目的小玩意儿：“抱歉打断了您的谈话，帕瓦尔阁下，不过现在我有军国要事要跟公爵殿下谈，风花雪月您等一会儿可以在王储妃的沙龙跟托利索阁下聊个够。”

那天亲王嘱咐帕瓦尔多跟托利索来往，也许只是随口说的一句话，但在帕瓦尔来说，却不好违背，托利索不知道也是出于同样的原因，还是真心把他当做爱慕的对象，整天盯着他不放，连阿德里安都知道了，还特意写信来说，巴伐利亚是苦寒之地，民风粗俗野蛮，托利索他虽未见过，但听说他在凡尔赛花天酒地，净结交一些狐朋狗友，行事甚是鄙陋，劝帕瓦尔千万不可对他动心。而且他已经打听过了，托利索幼时在无忧宫的授业恩师不是别人，正是当年秽乱宫闱，被摄政王剥夺爵位，逐出法国的弗兰克·里贝里，托利索作为他的学生，又能好到哪里去？有了这层关系，德尚还想拉拢他们两个，想必是他另有阴谋，要帕瓦尔千万不要上当。

帕瓦尔对此倒是不以为然。抛开家世不论，托利索一表人才，品格纯善，虽然难免有几分年轻贪玩，但绝非一般的浪荡公子可比，不过帕瓦尔志不在此，只把他当做一个可以一交的朋友，因此早早就回信告诉阿德里安不必担心。

想到此事，帕瓦尔忍不住暗自奇怪，他入宫以来一直与阿德里安保持着通信，有时候是讲述宫中的境况，向他寻求意见，又或许是需要动用到拉比奥家的资源，而有时候只是无聊的闲谈而已，只是这次去信以后已经快要一个月了，阿德里安的来信还是没有收到……他断然不会不给他回信，难道是信使在路上出了什么不测？

他正暗自思量，突然感到衣角被人拉了一下，回头一看，原来是金彭贝将军。他悄声对帕瓦尔说：“阿雷奥拉大人有要事相商，今天晚上十点，他在十字运河西北角的玛尔斯像下等你。”

阿雷奥拉时常托帕瓦尔给拉比奥带信，帕瓦尔遵照拉比奥的嘱咐，全都置之不理，自然也没有回信能转交给他，久而久之，难免有几分怕见这位痴心的追求者：“如果他是想问我阿德里安有没有给他回信的话，我还没有收到……”

“此事至关重要，你务必按时赴约，路上小心，别让人看到。”金彭贝一改平时的嬉皮笑脸，严肃地说。

帕瓦尔见他如此，不敢怠慢，阿雷奥拉要是只是问他拉比奥的回信，也无需大费周章地约到运河边去，因此当晚准时按约而至。只见大夏天的，阿雷奥拉还穿着斗篷，戴着帽子，如果是为了掩人耳目，反而显得更加醒目了。

他看到帕瓦尔，取下帽子四处张望了一下：“没人跟着你吧？”

“除了金彭贝大人，没人知道我来。我也不是什么举足轻重的大人物，一举一动都引人关注……”

阿雷奥拉连忙摇头：“这话你不要再说了，你要是不重要，为什么会在图尔遇到刺客？”

帕瓦尔心中一惊。这件事宫中都认定了奥尔良公爵的说法，以为只是普通的强盗，他也不置一词，只跟阿德里安说过心中的怀疑，连拉米伯爵他都没有提起过，阿雷奥拉又怎么会知道？

“这件事牵扯太多，我劝你不要再追查下去了……这是给你的。”阿雷奥拉说着，递给他一封信。

借着朦胧的月光，帕瓦尔辨认出了破碎的封蜡上阿德里安的印章，正是他翘首以盼的回信！已经被人打开过了！

帕瓦尔怒不可遏，忍不住质问道：“为什么阿德里安的信会在你手里？你真是疯了！竟敢随便偷看他给我的信，如果让他知道了……”

“小声点！不要把巡逻的卫兵引来了！”阿雷奥拉抓住帕瓦尔的手臂说，“你以为我会是这种人吗？我虽然查看了信件，不过这跟我的私情毫无关系！我是好心来警告你的，听我一句话，不要以为你跟阿德里安之间的通信很安全。”

“我当然有跟我的哥哥通信的权利！”

“但这并不意味着在信里畅所欲言是明智之举！你要知道，现在是非常时期，进出宫内的每封信都是要……经过检查的……”阿雷奥拉压低声音说，“现在国内跟西班牙局势紧张，我建议你们不要在信中谈及任何关系到西班牙的事情，免得受到波及。”

“我还以为西班牙人在宫中有许多朋友。”

“留神你说的话！你既然知道这一点，就更不应该再追查下去了！奥尔良公爵救了你，足以说明此事与王储宫中无关……再说，除了马德里红蓝家徽的那一家，西班牙还有许多显赫的家族……”

“这些显赫的家族为什么要来暗杀我这样一个无名之辈？”

“为什么你到现在还不明白？”阿雷奥拉低声吼道，“难道阿德里安没有告诉过你吗！你早就不是一个无名之辈了，从你代替他进宫那一刻起，你就不再仅仅是本杰明·帕瓦尔了，你代表的是法兰西最尊贵的家族之一！”

帕瓦尔沉默了。

“如果洛里大人知道我把这事泄露出去，我这辈子也不用再想什么仕途了，要不是看在阿德里安的份上……”

“我很感激您的提醒，您对拉比奥家的友谊和他本人的好意我一定会向阿德里安转达的……您要是不相信的话，到时候不妨亲自读一读我写给他的回信。”帕瓦尔明知这事不由阿雷奥拉做主，仍然忍不住讥刺道。

阿雷奥拉瞪了他一眼，一言不发地戴上帽子走了。


	6. Chapter 6

“亲爱的阿德里安：

请原谅我这么久才给你回信，洛里大人最近破格邀请我加入近卫军骠骑队，他告诉我是摄政王殿下亲自首肯的，因此我变得忙起来了。西迪贝大人对此并不开心，不过我想我会向他证明自己的。德尚殿下有时也会亲自督战，他待我总是鼓励有加，我想，假以时日，我一定能找到机会向他提出邀你回宫的事情。

昨天我做了一个最可怕的梦，到现在还是令我十分不安。你还记得我八岁那年，父亲带我们去伊比利亚海边消夏的事情吗？那时我们总是在行宫附近的小树林里玩骑士打仗的游戏。梦里我又跟你一起回到了那里，不过那树林现在变得十分黑暗，隐藏着许多危险而邪恶的怪物。在梦里我跟你走散了，拼命地想要逃出去，甚至一直逃回了法国，可是那树林无边无际，甚至把凡尔赛宫的天空都遮蔽了，我怎么也逃不出去。

哦，阿德里安，你一定会笑我孩子气的，可是这个梦太真实了，我到现在想起来还直发抖。我还记得我们小的时候，附近的村庄里有一个卖银项链的吉普赛女人，你常说她的东西都是偷来的，听说她很擅长解梦，也许你能帮我打听一下我的这个梦意味着什么。

又：谢谢你送来的糖果和宝石。

又又：阿方索·阿雷奥拉大人对我十分亲切，我入宫以来时常蒙他关照，如今他在枢密院的权力与日俱增，请你一定要回报他的友谊。如果家中有事，你也可以请他传递消息给我。

你最忠实的本杰明”

帕瓦尔放下笔，把这封信又读了一遍。别人应该看不出他是在影射什么，但是拉比奥会明白的，他们从小就经常在大人面前玩这种打暗语的游戏，早就心有灵犀，即使阿德里安有所疑问，他也一定能从阿雷奥拉那里把事情的原委问出来。阿雷奥拉连帕瓦尔都瞒不住话，在拉比奥面前哪还守得住秘密？

帕瓦尔想到这里，满意地把信折起来装进信封，浇上封蜡，盖上他的纹章，然后交给了毕恭毕敬地站在一边的信使。他明白那个信使很快就会把信拿去枢密院，表面只是假装什么也不知道。

帕瓦尔做完这一切以后，两个侍女才上来给他梳头整装。托利索则全程一直耐心地坐在书桌边等他。他们两个原本说好了要一起去王储妃的舞会，不想托利索来得早了，帕瓦尔也不好赶客，只得说：“抱歉让您久等了，但是我再不给阿德里安回信的话，他可能要亲自到凡尔赛来调查我的死活了。”

托利索笑说：“我很能理解您的难处，幸好金斯利不爱写信，就是写也是短短几行字，省得我回信的功夫。可是我的母亲就不同了，我在家的时候就天天长篇大论地教导我，现在离家了每周都有十几页纸的信给我……”

帕瓦尔看着托利索在镜子里的倒影一笑：“多亏了大公妃的教导，您的法语一点儿也听不出口音，不知道的人还以为您是在凡尔赛长大的呢。”

“不仅如此，我从小就跟母亲和老师说法语，因此德语里反而带着法国口音，基米西和聚勒他们经常取笑我。”托利索天性宽厚随和，主动把家事告诉帕瓦尔。

帕瓦尔知道那几个都是托利索的异母哥哥，只有金斯利·科曼与他是一母同胞，感情最好，这次原本也要跟他一起来法国的，只是他从小体弱多病，临行时得了急症，只得先在家休养，摄政王对此深以为憾，常说等科曼病好了，还邀请他来凡尔赛。

“要是您不介意我问的话，您的老师是什么样的？”

托利索抓抓头发说：“我知道他在凡尔赛不受欢迎，但在巴伐利亚，弗兰克·里贝里可是战功赫赫，威名远播，上至王侯公卿，下至贩夫走卒，没有不尊敬他的，我们兄弟几个从小就淘气，然而也不敢对他有丝毫忤逆。”

“他就不想恢复名誉，回凡尔赛来吗？”

“早年他确实也想过，不过现在法国人才辈出，群英荟萃，摄政王不愁麾下无人，我想他已经放弃这个念头了。再说了，德尚殿下连卡利姆·本泽马大人都拒之门外，宁可破格提拔吉鲁大人也不征召他，他还有什么希望呢？”

“为此吉鲁大人也是饱受诟病。”帕瓦尔犹疑地说，“国内时常有为本泽马大人不平的呼声，我听说奥尔良公爵早年游学马德里，与本泽马私交甚笃……”

“不错，连他也没办法在摄政王面前说上话，我看此事极难。”

帕瓦尔忍不住叹了一口气。

托利索善解人意地说：“您若是忧心令兄回宫一事，我看他倒还有几分回转的余地。”

“怎么说？”帕瓦尔一时关心，转过头去问，把梳到一半的头又给搞乱了，忙向帮他梳头的侍女歉意地一笑。

“拉比奥阁下不过是年轻气盛，对亲王不敬，并非什么十恶不赦的大罪，这是其一，其次，他是自己主动求去，并非亲王殿下逐他出宫的，再有……这话只能你我私下说说……您想必也看出来了，如今法国与西班牙之间情势紧张，正是用人之际，若论冲锋陷阵，攻城拔寨，自然有吉鲁上将、姆巴佩大人和登贝莱大人他们，若论指挥防御，瓦拉内大人和乌姆蒂蒂大人都是个中翘楚，两翼包抄，出其不意，还要靠门迪大人和西迪贝大人，要说到调度三军，指挥进退，法军也有坎特上将、马图伊迪上将这样的将才，但要论攻守兼备的帅才，首先自然要算到王储殿下，王储之下，那数遍全国，也就要算拉比奥阁下了……”

托利索看帕瓦尔听得认真，一双明目定在他脸上一眨不眨，忍不住一时口快道：“我听姆巴佩阁下说，那日他试了试亲王殿下的口风，亲王殿下到底爱才之心不减，若是令兄肯忍一时之气，向殿下负荆请罪，复宠回宫也并非难事……”

“只是亲王殿下一向把宫中上下一心看得比什么都重，阿德里安又心高气傲，难免在宫中树敌，若是有人别有用心，从中作梗……”

“您放心，若是问到我，我自然是一万个支持的。”托利索连忙表态说。

帕瓦尔相信托利索的话，不过他也知道托利索在这件事情上说不上话，解铃还须系铃人，要保证拉比奥顺利回宫，还需要王储宫中的支持才行。

帕瓦尔心中有了计较，也不再多聊这件事，把话题转到等一会儿的舞会上来。今天的舞会是为了王储妃的弟弟卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯接风洗尘的，他刚刚从西南面的富瓦办事回来，这一去几个月，把帕瓦尔、托利索这些宫中的新人都错过了，因此格列兹曼把他们都邀了来，也是为弟弟引见的意思。

托利索今天穿着一身象牙白的绸缎，胸前一串六颗鸽子蛋大小的蓝宝石，每一个周围都以钻石装饰，帽子上插着几支孔雀翎，比起以往花里胡哨的打扮显得素净不少，倒更衬托出他的俊俏来。帕瓦尔梳完了头，偏偏侍女捧过来一套孔雀蓝的礼服要给他换上，他嘴上不说，笑着直摇头，要是穿了这一身，那简直就像是跟托利索配好的一样，侍女又拿来几套给他选，终于还是换了一套湖蓝色绣银的礼服，戴上了拉比奥刚送来的成套月白石首饰。

“真是神仙眷属，一对璧人，可惜可惜……”格列兹曼一看到他们就边笑边摇头。他现在身体贵重，也不站起来迎接了，只是懒洋洋地靠在丝绸软垫上接受朝拜。

“可惜什么？”托利索不解地问道。

“没什么，现在再说这个也没意思了……我来为你们介绍一下，这是我弟弟卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯。”

“愿为您效劳。”埃尔南德斯坐在靠椅的另一端，也不站起来，漫不经心地一笑，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿。

帕瓦尔早就听说过埃尔南德斯了，喜欢他的人都说他玩世不恭，不拘小节，不喜欢他的人则说他风流成性，毫无教养，鄙夷地叫他“西班牙佬”。帕瓦尔曾在王储宫中看到过储妃一家的画像，画中的埃尔南德斯大概只有六七岁，一头金发，天使般的脸蛋，现在他脸上还能依稀辨出幼时俊美甜蜜的五官，只不过添上了一股子桀骜之气，豪放而热烈，不同于帕瓦尔在法国见过的任何一个Alpha。今天他身穿青玉色的礼服，前襟、袖口和下摆都绣满了金黄的石榴花，紧紧包裹住他矫健的身型，肆无忌惮地向四周喷发着荷尔蒙，惹得托利索直皱眉头。

奥尔良公爵站在这对兄弟俩的身后，一手搭在椅背上，仍然戴着帕瓦尔第一次见到他时戴着的那个红宝石戒指。他倒是完全不为埃尔南德斯的嚣张气焰所动，反而显得有些心事重重的样子，跟帕瓦尔和托利索点点头就算是招呼过了。

格列兹曼把帕瓦尔和托利索介绍给埃尔南德斯，埃尔南德斯十分露骨地把帕瓦尔从头到脚打量了几遍，终于屈尊站起来说：“今天既然是为了我举办的舞会，我想我有权第一个跟凡尔赛最美的Omega跳舞。”

“可惜他今天是跟我一起来的，理所应当跟我跳第一支舞。”托利索立刻瞪着他说。其实谁先跳舞根本无关紧要，不过他正是血气方刚的年纪，很自然地把埃尔南德斯的话看做对他的挑衅。

埃尔南德斯还没回答，格列兹曼就抢在他前面说：“拜托了，我不耐烦听热血上头的Alpha们争吵，你们为什么不问问帕瓦尔阁下想要先跟谁跳呢？”

帕瓦尔跟埃尔南德斯是第一次见面，要论起友谊来，自然是跟托利索更加亲密，但埃尔南德斯毕竟是王储的妻弟，舞会的主宾，他不好轻易驳了他的面子，况且如果他在他们两个之间选择了托利索的话，恐怕今后宫中更要把他们视为一对了，但他若是弃托利索而选埃尔南德斯，也无法平息流言，只是换一个主角而已，因此不免左右为难起来。

“不要紧的，只是一支舞而已，又没有让你今天就宣布一个订婚的对象。”格列兹曼笑着说，眼睛里闪着慧黠的光芒。他跟王储琴瑟和谐，不过早年也是追求者如云，自然知道这其中的奥妙。

“你们太让帕瓦尔阁下为难了。”一直在一边冷眼旁观的瓦拉内终于打破沉默说，“他早就答应跟我跳第一支舞了。”

“是这样吗？”格列兹曼笑盈盈地问，钻石耳环在灯光下微微一闪，“那天还是劳动了王储才让你们两个跳上舞？怎么现在就偷偷约下了？”

“那自然是因为我们那天跳得很愉快的缘故了。”瓦拉内平静地说。

凡尔赛宫中除了王储和摄政王，就数奥尔良公爵地位最尊贵，两个年轻的Alpha只好眼睁睁地看着帕瓦尔把手放在瓦拉内的手里，跟着他一起走了。


	7. Chapter 7

拉斐尔·瓦拉内是在凡尔赛宫长大的。

先王与王后膝下只有保罗·博格巴一子，因此承认了私生子瓦拉内的身份，并把他带入凡尔赛由王后抚养，跟博格巴一同接受教育。他从小就比同龄人早熟，性格稳重，举止文雅，学业上也比王储努力刻苦，深得先王的喜爱，长到十岁上，就给了他公爵的封号。反而王储博格巴虽然才气横溢，却难免失之轻浮贪玩，先王生怕他将来无法担起一国之主的重任，倒故意对他更加严厉一些。

虽然瓦拉内名义上地位尊崇，但毕竟只一个不被教会承认的私生子，从小到大身后自然少不了闲言碎语，他自幼远离生母，王后待他也是客气而冷淡，虽然不会少了他什么，但是不该得也不会多给一分，生怕他在哪里压倒了王储一头。反而博格巴生性开朗豁达，潇洒不羁，从不把尊卑之分放在心上，待瓦拉内不仅毫无猜忌，反比一般的同胞兄弟还要亲厚，瓦拉内对博格巴也是信赖有加，处处维护，凡事以他为先。要说起来，他少年时在马德里游学，倒还比哥哥先结识了安托万·格列兹曼，彼此颇有好感，他本想等佳人回国之后，再找机会重续前缘。谁料格列兹曼一进宫，就与博格巴一见钟情，心心相印，很快就订立了婚约，因此瓦拉内也就绝口不提当年的情愫了。不过他本来性格就拘谨，疏于风花雪月之事，再加上公务繁忙，更加赢得了一个不解风情的名声，倒惹得博格巴和格列兹曼时常为他的终身大事操心。

瓦拉内跟帕瓦尔一曲舞毕，看到博格巴和格列兹曼笑嘻嘻地看着他，就知道他们又要拿他打趣了。

“拉法口口声声说对帕瓦尔毫无兴趣，其实背后早就暗通款曲，打得火热了，不知道婚礼的日子定好了吗？”博格巴笑问。

格列兹曼也帮腔说：“你们做得那么隐秘，把大家都蒙在鼓里，亏我还在卢卡斯面前夸奖了帕瓦尔半天，害得他跟托利索争风吃醋，差点吵起来……”

“卢卡斯是花丛好手，年纪又轻，根本不急着定下了，还是要以拉法为优先才是……”博格巴一边说，一边轻轻抚摸格列兹曼的腹部，“再说，拉法现在抓紧时间，还可以为我们的孩子制造一个同龄的玩伴，岂不美哉？”

“我只不过看他一时为难，请他跳了一支舞，你们就发散得无边无际了……”瓦拉内连连摇头，“难怪宫中总是流言漫天，原来是上行下效，从王储和储妃开始的……”

他们三人一同说笑，仿佛又回到少年时代，倒把瓦拉内今夜原本微锁的眉头解开了。现在格列兹曼不敢多劳累，只坐在软榻上休息，博格巴更是恨不得寸步不离地守着他，瓦拉内原本就有心事，也没有心思再跳舞，一边陪着他们聊天，一边一心二用地注意着舞会中的情形。

帕瓦尔仿佛是打定主意不再理睬托利索和埃尔南德斯了，跟瓦拉内跳完之后，立刻又跟拉米伯爵跳了一支，然后是吉鲁和阿雷奥拉。只见镜厅一片衣香鬓影，花团锦簇中，他高挑白皙的身影仍然是最引人瞩目的。虽然要论明艳照人，帕瓦尔原是不如拉比奥，要论俊俏甜美，他也及不上格列兹曼，不过他那清冽高洁，光风霁月的风度确实无人可及，简直就像是狄安娜厅里的那尊月神像，埃尔南德斯说他是凡尔赛最美的Omega，也不能说毫无道理……

“不要再看了，再看他的脸上也不会开出花来，不如你再去请他跳一支舞，一支不行就跳两支，跳到他是你的为止。”博格巴说道。格列兹曼不说话，抿嘴而笑。

瓦拉内这才发现自己不知不觉看得入了神，倒仿佛印证了他们俩刚才开的玩笑，不禁有点脸红起来。他还来不及回话，就听见宴会上一片鼓掌喝彩之声，转头一看，原来埃尔南德斯终于和帕瓦尔跳上舞了。

他们跳的是源于法国，却在西班牙十分盛行的斗牛舞，以雄壮轩昂著称，本来就是埃尔南德斯最拿手的，别说凡尔赛，整个法国也鲜有人能与他匹敌。他存心要炫耀，并不为了照顾舞伴而放慢步伐，刚猛中又带着一股洒脱不羁的味道，十分迷人，但是帕瓦尔跳得灵巧简洁，倒也能跟上得上他的节奏。他们一个利落潇洒，一个精悍昂扬，真可算是棋逢对手了。只听音乐声澎湃激昂，越来越快，他们却信心十足，丝毫不乱，你进我退，你追我让，越跳越有默契。花边和丝绸的衣袂上下翻飞，华丽的宝石叮当作响，在灯火的映照下闪闪发光，仿佛在向全世界夸耀着这对年轻人的美貌与青春。他们互相凝视，又互不相让，即是舞伴，又是敌手，跳得人眼花缭乱，目不暇接，连原本在跳舞的人也纷纷不由自主地停下舞步来看他们跳。

终于一曲终了，帕瓦尔和埃尔南德斯站定了脚步，互相行礼，两人都是喘息未定，额头上也渗出了一层薄汗。大家都称赞他们跳得精彩，一定要他们再跳一支。埃尔南德斯询问地看着帕瓦尔，帕瓦尔却连连摇头，表示他非得休息一下不可。

“帕瓦尔阁下今天跳得太多，已经累了。若是一开始就跟我跳就好了。”埃尔南德斯洋洋自得地说，“不如我们一起出去呼吸一下新鲜空气吧，回来再跳一支。”

他不容置疑地搂住帕瓦尔的腰，带着他朝着镜厅延伸开去的露台走去，人群像潮水一般，自动向两边分开，为他们让出了一条路，就好像他们才是今晚的国王和王后。

“糟了，拉法，乖宝宝托利索不足为惧，卢卡斯可是个风流浪子，情场高手，你得赶紧去保护你的Omega才行，不能被他捷足先登了。”博格巴连忙说。

“别这么说他！”格列兹曼抗议道，“卢卡斯还年轻，遇到喜欢的人追求一下有什么不可以？有魅力又不是他的错！”

“可他喜欢的人也未免太多了。”

两位殿下各自维护自己的兄弟，名为拌嘴，实则打情骂俏，这种戏码天天上演，瓦拉内早就见怪不怪了，丝毫不放在心上，倒是另一边的情形更令人担忧……

正值夏夜，露台上凉风习习，月明星稀，跟有些闷热的镜厅相比，倒是令人胸中一畅。埃尔南德斯这是摆明了要跟帕瓦尔单独聊天，大家也识趣地不来打扰，连托利索都不知跑到哪儿逍遥快活去了。

埃尔南德斯解开宝石扣子，松了松领口的花边，露出一角小麦色的肌肤：“我没想到你这么娇弱。如果是安托万的话，可以跟我跳上一整晚都不停。”

他们是初次见面，埃尔南德斯却很随意地用“你”，而不是“您”来称呼帕瓦尔，这令帕瓦尔有一丝不悦，他却无所谓地接着说道：“这就是我喜欢安托万的地方，他从来不像你们法国的Omega一样装腔作势，矫揉做作。”

你们法国？装腔作势？矫揉做作？埃尔南德斯的话有太多无礼之处，帕瓦尔都不知道从哪里开始抗议比较好。

“啊，我冒犯到你了吗？真抱歉。”埃尔南德斯注意到了他的沉默，但他的口气倒是一点也没有抱歉的意思。

帕瓦尔已经察觉到埃尔南德斯来者不善，挣脱开他的手臂问：“请问您到底想要做什么？”

“我想要做什么？这话应该我问你才对。”埃尔南德斯反过来说，“你到底打得什么主意？”

“我打得什么主意？”

“没错！你到底为什么要待在宫里？乖乖回拉比奥家，或者就跟托利索去巴伐利亚，荣华富贵，安安稳稳地过一辈子不好吗？”

埃尔南德斯本来就带着几分野性，这会儿更是把帕瓦尔逼到了墙角，锐气十足，充满了压迫感，就像一头盯住了猎物的狮子。

“你的那个什么哥哥……阿德里安·拉比奥，以前在宫里的时候，就老是仗着自己有几分人才，气焰嚣张，横行霸道，整天惹是生非，挑唆摄政王，勾搭姆巴佩，什么事都做得出来，根本没有把王储和储妃放在眼里……不知道的人还以为他才是法国太子呢！呸！好不容易他走了，还没消停两天，你又来了！我不知道你给瓦拉内下了什么迷药，把他搞得神魂颠倒的，我可没有那么好糊弄！如果有人敢对安托万，或者他还没出世的孩子不利……”埃尔南德斯冷哼了一声，意义不言自明。

“您这是在威胁我吗？”

“我是好心劝告你……”埃尔南德斯微微一笑，露出一口白森森的牙，眼里却没有笑意，“凡尔赛宫表面上富丽堂皇，底下水可深得很，不是谁都能混的。像你这样出身卑微的可怜虫，装模做样的，自以为能跟真正的世家显贵平起平坐了，其实时间长了，终究还是要露馅儿的。你根本就不属于凡尔赛，最好还是见好就收，从哪儿来回哪儿去吧！”

“听您这赶客的口气，倒好像您是天潢贵胄，在凡尔赛当家做主似的。”帕瓦尔气得不轻，忍不住讥刺道。

“我知道你想说什么，这种话我耳朵都要听出老茧来了……你想说我不过也是个西班牙佬，反而狐假虎威，赶起法国人了是吗？”

“您的法语说得可真好。”

“你这张嘴巴倒也灵巧得很！可我是安托万·格列兹曼的弟弟，只要博格巴还是王储一天，我在宫中的地位就比你们这些自命不凡的法国人高一百倍。”

“摄政王知道您是这样看的吗？”

“少拿德尚来压我。你就把这些话告诉他我也不怕。”埃尔南德斯满不在乎地说，“我对摄政王殿下只有尊敬……你要知道，他才不像你们这些俗人拘泥于我的出身，只要我忠于法兰西，我在他心目中就是法国人。”

“可是您真的忠于法兰西吗？”帕瓦尔冷冷地瞪着他问，“您去了富瓦的这三个月里，都在那里做了些什么呢？”

埃尔南德斯看着他老半天，并不回答。他的手指自顾自地拂过帕瓦尔的脸颊：“你看，你脖子上的这个小脑袋，白白嫩嫩，长得真是漂亮，跟你那副漂亮的肩膀再相衬不过了，若是发生了什么意外，遇到几个强盗，让它们分了家，岂不可惜？”

“够了！”

帕瓦尔和埃尔南德斯回头一看，只见瓦拉内高大的身影站在露台的入口，脸色沉郁得就像暴风雨前的天空。


	8. Chapter 8

“永远，永远不要在帕瓦尔阁下没有同意的情况下用你的手碰他一下。”瓦拉内挡在埃尔南德斯和帕瓦尔中间，厉声说道。

越过瓦拉内坚实的肩膀，帕瓦尔看到埃尔南德斯的眼睛危险地眯起来，像只尊严受到挑战的大猫，蓄势待发。

换了一个人，可能会在他的气势面前动摇，不过瓦拉内毫不退让地迎着他的目光：“你到底知不知道你自己在做什么？”

两个Alpha之间剑拔弩张，气氛凝重地简直需要用一把刀才能切开。跟他们俩之间的岳峙渊渟相比，刚才埃尔南德斯和托利索之间的争吵只能算作儿戏。

终究还是埃尔南德斯耸耸肩，顽皮地一笑：“啊，拉法，你太认真了！我不过是跟帕瓦尔阁下开个小玩笑嘛。他是摄政王的客人，尊贵的拉比奥家的代表，我怎么会对他有任何不敬的意思？您说不是吗，帕瓦尔阁下？”

帕瓦尔不想在瓦拉内面前跟他再短兵相接，但是也不情愿附和他的说法，不置可否地眨眨眼。

“最好是这样。”瓦拉内眼神警告地盯着埃尔南德斯。

埃尔南德斯不理睬瓦拉内，反而越过他去对帕瓦尔说：“您对我如此冷漠，真是太让我伤心了，我们刚才不是跳得很默契吗？自从安托万怀孕以后，我已经很久没有跳得这么开心了。”

他捂住胸口，笑容如此天真无邪，自然而然地流露出几分孩子气，简直让人无法生他的气：“大家还在等着我们再跳一支呢……”

“我今晚已经跳得够多了，谢谢您的美意。”帕瓦尔回答道，“我还想在外面再待一会儿。”

“好吧，如果您更偏爱奥尔良公爵的话，我也没有办法……”

埃尔南德斯临走前，又笑咪咪地回头补充了一句：“不过也许您最终会发现，公爵殿下郎心如铁，刀枪不入，不是依靠柔情和美貌就能攻陷的……到时候您就会后悔今天没有接受我的追求了。”

“谢谢您的忠告，我会谨记于心的。”帕瓦尔彬彬有礼地回答。

瓦拉内一直不做声，等到埃尔南德斯走远了，才转身对帕瓦尔说：“您没事吧？”

帕瓦尔默默摇头。

“请允许我代他向您致歉。”瓦拉内叹气道，“卢卡斯……他很小的时候我就认识他了，深知他的为人，不论是他的品格，还是对法兰西的忠诚，都是无可置疑的。只不过他急于维护王储和王储妃两位殿下，一向对拉比奥家的人有些偏见，请您不要因为他一次轻率的失言就下了判断，对他有所误会。”

埃尔南德斯是格列兹曼的弟弟，瓦拉内是博格巴的弟弟，都是王储宫中第一等的亲信，虽然没有血缘关系，但王储和储妃的婚姻把他们牢牢联结在一起。瓦拉内会说这话原也很自然，不过帕瓦尔听他句句都是在为埃尔南德斯开脱，赶来解围想必也是为了维护埃尔南德斯的缘故，心中不由得一阵失落，不禁冷笑道：“您和他都是一家人，自然了解他，想必说得不错。”

“您要是以为我说这话完全是私心袒护卢卡斯，那就错了。于公，摄政王已经交待过我，下一次的演习将令卢卡斯代替门迪大人，您代替西迪贝大人，分别率领左右翼，以观后效。我统领防御，自然不希望两位心有芥蒂，彼此制擎。”瓦拉内停了一下，又说，“不论阿德里安·拉比奥阁下是怎么告诉您的，王储对于拉比奥家并没有敌意，我本人亦然。您入宫也有好几个月了，王储和储妃心胸坦荡，对您都是满口赞誉，照顾有加，您不会感觉不出来。”

瓦拉内说得确实不错，帕瓦尔只得默默点头。

“十年前您还年幼，但想必也还记得当时朝中显贵互相倾轧的事情，此事正是由本泽马大人而起……我虽与他交好，也不能护短……亲王殿下摄政之后忍痛驱逐了战功累累的本泽马和里贝里，锄奸革弊，厉兵秣马，一心想要开疆拓土，在欧洲有一番作为，现在正是用人之际，若是能借您解开拉比奥阁下对王储的误会，令我们两家化干戈为玉帛，齐心报国，必定蒙亲王殿下喜悦，他日令兄回宫，才有一线希望……”

帕瓦尔听瓦拉内说得光明正大，无法反驳，问道：“这么说来，您愿意向摄政王进言，帮助阿德里安回宫？”

瓦拉内沉吟一番：“若是此事我能说得上话，本泽马大人早已回宫了……不过如果拉比奥阁下愿意以王储为尊，不再以下犯上，那想必王储也愿意为他向摄政王进言。”

“那于私呢？”

“于私……”，瓦拉内说起朝堂政务来侃侃而谈，口若悬河，谈及儿女私情可就着实为难，斟酌了许久都觉得不妥，只得说，“您在凡尔赛有许多朋友，如果您不介意的话，我也希望能成为其中一个。”

帕瓦尔两颊生晕，垂首不语，月光给他脸上罩了一层温柔的银纱，更显得眉淡睫长，秀美绝伦：“您在图尔的救命之恩和一路互送之情，我没齿难忘，入宫以来我又几次得您照顾，我还以为我们已经是朋友了。”

瓦拉内看了他一眼，又移开目光，只注视着露台下的花园说：“既然如此，阁下还一直用‘您’来称呼我吗？”

“您是金枝玉叶，我出身寒微，哪敢擅自僭越？”

瓦拉内自嘲地一笑说：“要说到出身，我原也高明不到哪儿去。”

“那怎么是一回事？你是先王所出，公爵之尊，而我若不是从小寄养在拉比奥家，只怕连读书识字都难，更不用说进宫了。也许只有在殿下哪次随摄政王巡幸的时候，得以跟在人群后面，远远地见识一下奥尔良公爵瓦拉内的风采。”话虽如此，帕瓦尔仍然改了称呼，显见亲近之意。

瓦拉内摇头说：“若不是先王一念之间，承认了我的身份，我如今也不过是个不明身份的私生子，随着生母度日而已，你要是见到了我，说不定避之唯恐不及，更不用说与我并肩谈天……”

“如此想来，你我相识，种种际遇缺一不可。如果先王没有承认你的地位，如果拉比奥家没有一时好心收养我，如果阿德里安没有出宫，又如果那天你在图尔晚来了一步……棋差一着，今天我们就没法都站在凡尔赛……”

瓦拉内不愿谈到图尔之事，忙说：“你当然可以用人世的巧合来解释，但世间一切，难道不是神的安排？”

帕瓦尔伸手握住了胸前拉比奥给他的十字架，若有所思地说：“你说的对……也许是这样吧……只是别的也还罢了，要是为了你我的友谊，令阿德里安不得不出宫，那这友谊的代价未免来得太大了一点……”他的声音越来越低，几乎悄不可闻。

夜风轻拂，夏虫呢喃，月光把他们两个的影子拉得长长的，比他们实际站得还要贴近。

“我自幼在拉比奥家长大，侯爵夫妇对我也是视同己出，恩重如山，他们的养育之情，我一天也不敢忘记。不过他们终究不是我的亲生父母，拉比奥家锦衣玉食，荣华富贵，也终究不是我自己的家……从小到大，唯有阿德里安与我意气相投，无微不至，时时刻刻都想着我，就算我有一个亲生哥哥，也未必及得上他一半……”

“要这么说，我跟你也算同病相怜了，我自幼由王后陛下抚养长大……”瓦拉内停住不再往下说，不过就算他不说，帕瓦尔自然也知道寄人篱下的滋味，“宫中世态炎凉，此间冷暖只有我自己知道，所幸还有王储与我手足情深……”

“既然如此，你想必也懂得，我愿意为了阿德里安做一切事情，肝脑涂地，万死不辞，就跟你对王储殿下是一样的。”

“话虽如此，你若是明知他大节有亏，难道不规劝他，反而放任自流吗？”

“这话我也可以反过来问你。若是王储宫中有人作奸犯科，违背国法，难道你也要包庇吗？”

瓦拉内听他这话，就知道话题又被帕瓦尔绕了回来，心里“咯噔”一声：“若是真的如此，我自然秉公办事，提请摄政王殿下裁决。”

“你此话当真？”

“自然。”

“既然如此，那请你先据实告诉我，图尔的刺客到底是谁派来的，你查得有眉目了吗？”

见瓦拉内不说话，帕瓦尔又说：“于公，我们都是亲王麾下，一殿之臣，自然不能容忍有人在凡尔赛脚下行凶杀人；于私，刺客背后的主谋一日不除，我的就性命一日出于危险之中……我们如今既然是朋友，我的安危对公爵殿下来说，想必也不是无足轻重。这次，你可不能再骗我了……”

帕瓦尔一边说，一边主动把手搭住瓦拉内的手背。他的手指纤细修长，被瓦拉内较深的肤色一衬，更显得皓腕凝霜，莹润秀丽。

明月当空，皎洁如画，身边之人倚栏而立，又是如此风姿楚楚，缠绵婉约，换了其他一个年轻热血的Alpha，恐怕早就色授魂与，什么都答应了，但瓦拉内凭着这些日子对帕瓦尔的了解，知道他心思敏捷，胸有城府，比阿德里安更难对付，只是不知道他刚才那看似发自肺腑的一番感叹，到底有几分是出于真心，有几分是为了让瓦拉内卸下防备故意说的，不由得苦笑一声：“我只追查到枪支是从法西边境偷运进来的，线索就断了……”

“究竟是线索就断了，还是你没有再追查下去？”

“我……”

“刚才埃尔南德斯阁下那番话，你也听到了……究竟是谁不想让我留在凡尔赛，过去几个月，又是谁在西南有机会接应刺客入境？请殿下三思……”帕瓦尔柔声说，“刚才答应我的话，请你千万别忘了，不论幕后主使是谁，你都会秉公执法，绝不徇私。”

“他只是随口说说！”瓦拉内猛地抽回手，帕瓦尔说的每一句话都戳中了他今晚的心事，令他展开的眉头又锁了起来，“我了解卢卡斯，他虽然任性乖张，但绝不至于做这种事！”

“既然如此，那你更应该追查到底，将真正的主谋绳之于法，好还他一个清白，也使我们的友情不至于蒙上阴影，不是吗？”

帕瓦尔语气温柔，话里的意思却咄咄逼人。一步不让。瓦拉内盯着他的脸，生硬地说：“好，我答应你，这件事我一定会追查清楚。”


	9. Chapter 9

拉比奥的回信很快就来了，是由阿雷奥拉直接传到帕瓦尔手里的。他一早就约帕瓦尔在花园见面，把信给他的时候，封蜡还完完整整地保持着原样。

“在我面前还要做这种功夫？”帕瓦尔讽刺地问。

“别说了，这封信是我直接从阿德里安手里接过来的，没有任何人经手过……”阿雷奥拉说着，脸上情不自禁地浮现出一个微笑。

拉比奥把信递给他的时候，那双蓝眼睛里的笑意就像冬天的太阳，令人浑身暖洋洋的，说不出的惬意。阿雷奥拉借机握住他的手吻了一下，也没有遭到拒绝，那温暖芬芳的肌肤令人沉醉至今。

“我答应了他，一定会把信完完整整地亲自送到你手里，你的回信也直接交给我，不要假手于人，我会亲自再转交给他。”

“好让你有机会多见他一次。”帕瓦尔心里这样想，嘴上却说：“多谢阿雷奥拉大人了，你对拉比奥家的厚爱，我们兄弟俩是不会忘记的。”

“应该是我要多谢你为我在阿德里安面前的美言才对。虽然他对我检查信件一事大发雷霆，不过最终还是原谅了我，还接受了我送给他的礼物。”

帕瓦尔知道拉比奥的态度转变多半跟他在信中写的毫无关系，只是为了能有一条隐秘稳妥的通信渠道而已，但是也不说破，问道：“你在宫中任职，如何能够帮我送信，如此频繁往来拉比奥家难道不会引起疑问？”

“我不需要，阿德里安已经到了巴黎。”

“什么？”帕瓦尔大惊失色。

“他说放心不下你独自一人，家里反正有母亲照应，我想他在信里都写明白了，你读了就知道。”

帕瓦尔一时情切，当场就拆开信读了起来。

“亲爱的本杰：

见字如晤。

这封信应该是由阿雷奥拉亲自送到你手上的，如果是由别人，那下面我写的话全部不做数，只是一个玩笑罢了。并且请你立刻去向阿雷奥拉问责，告诉他今后永远都不要再想与我单独见面了。”

帕瓦尔读到这里，忍不住抬头看了阿雷奥拉一眼。只见他还恋恋不舍，不忍离开，问帕瓦尔：“他信里写到我吗？他说了些什么？”

“我还没有看完。”

“那你赶紧看下去。”阿雷奥拉催促道。

帕瓦尔只得继续往下读。

“法国与西班牙之间即将有大事发生，情势十分紧张，况且还有你在图尔遇刺之事，我担心你一个人在宫中难以应对，所以已经到了巴黎，你知道我会在哪里落脚，这里离凡尔赛只有半天路程，方便随时接应。

你让我调查的事情，我几乎已经确定是埃尔南德斯了，有人亲眼看见他几个月前和一个西班牙人在法西边境的出现，那个西班牙人跟你描述得一模一样。只是光靠这个证人还不够有力，如果操之过急，无法一锤定音，反而不利于我们的指控。我会继续追查，一旦有了确凿的证据，再向摄政王禀报，请他为你主持公道，铁证如山，谅他也无法徇私包庇埃尔南德斯。”

帕瓦尔读到这里，禁不住浑身发抖，把信紧紧贴在胸前，他自己也说不清是希望拉比奥能找到确凿的证据指证埃尔南德斯，还是希望他永远不要找到……请摄政王处置埃尔南德斯，就意味着拉比奥家与王储的彻底决裂，即便道理是站在他这一边，奥尔良公爵又怎会若无其事地继续和他的友谊？

“他说了什么？”阿雷奥拉见帕瓦尔脸色苍白，又关切地问。

“只是一些家事而已……”帕瓦尔敷衍地说，继续往下读。

“我在巴黎听到风声，说你和奥尔良公爵打得火热。鉴于上次托利索的消息，我就暂且相信这也是不切实际的谣言，请你千万回信告诉我说这不是真的。天哪！这简直是五雷轰顶！我在你进宫前说的话，难道你都忘记了吗？即使抛开他是王储的弟弟这一事不谈，他也是个出身低贱的私生子，凭借你的美貌和人品，完全可以找到更加相配的对象。虽然托利索那个乡巴佬我也不赞成，但我宁可你跟他在一起，也不愿你对瓦拉内那个阴谋家动心。请你千万告诉我这不是真的！

从你的来信看，摄政王对你的宠爱和信任与日俱增，这很好，我早就知道料到他会喜欢你的，这对于我们的计划无疑是有利的。不过德尚为人老奸巨猾，薄情寡义，你绝对不可以完全相信他！不知道他近日在宫中有何动向？除了你和托利索之外，还有什么新宠？你务必要时刻留心他的风向，以便于我们行事。”

拉比奥的信写到这里，又划去了一大段，除了开头的“德尚”两个字，帕瓦尔无法分辨他写了什么，还未等他继续读下去，只听阿雷奥拉说：“亲王殿下！洛里大人！”语气恭敬又带着一丝惊慌。

帕瓦尔抬头一看，原来不知什么时候，摄政王和国防大臣竟然走到了他们身边。

德尚点点头，他的目光落在帕瓦尔手里的信封上，封漆虽然已被拆开，还是能清楚地辨认出阿德里安的勋徽。

自从帕瓦尔进宫以来，每一个人都时刻提醒他，摄政王不喜阿德里安·拉比奥，让他千万不要在殿下面前提起他，免得引起殿下不悦，自己也受到连累。但帕瓦尔与拉比奥是兄弟至亲，还是代替他入宫的，又怎能撇得一干二净？事已至此，他也不慌张，把信一折，低头行礼。

只听洛里开口说：“阿雷奥拉大人，你跟帕瓦尔阁下都是好兴致，一大早就在花园里闲坐。”

阿雷奥拉见了顶头上司，不敢造次，又生怕私相授受的事情败露，支吾着说不出话来。还是帕瓦尔说：“是我一早得到了家信，按捺不住，就在花园里读了起来。阿雷奥拉大人偶然经过，好奇我哥哥在信里写了些什么。”

阿雷奥拉追求拉比奥一事，宫中人尽皆知，洛里听他这样说，也不以为奇，把阿雷奥拉的心虚当做了害羞，笑说：“阿雷奥拉大人儿女情长之余，也不要疏忽了国事，枢密院的公文已经堆积如山了。”

“大人教训的是。我这就去！”阿雷奥拉涨红了脸，赶紧站起来，亦步亦趋地随着洛里走了。这件事就算是暂且掩盖了过去。

德尚倒不忙着走，在帕瓦尔的身边坐下，和蔼地问：“你入宫多久了？”

“不过三个月而已。”帕瓦尔恭敬地答道。

“感觉你好像早就在宫中了。”德尚若有所思地说。

“殿下莫不是把我跟阿德里安搞混了吧？”帕瓦尔暗暗想，表面上不敢显露分毫：“宫中岁月，总觉得比外面来得漫长，我回想以前在家中，好像已经是很久以前的事情了。”

德尚微笑道：“你说的不错。我入主凡尔赛不过数十载，感觉更是已经过了几辈子，尤其是看见你和托利索阁下这样的年轻人，就更觉得自己老了。”

“殿下正当盛年，想必是最近操劳国事，心神疲惫，才出此言。”帕瓦尔连忙说。

他自入宫以来一向颇得亲王垂爱，不过像这样促膝而谈还是第一次，何况他手里还拿着拉比奥的信，里面写着“德尚老奸巨猾，薄情寡义，万万不可相信”等大不敬之语，未免心下惴惴，摸不清亲王今天为何谈性大发。难道是看穿了他刚才的谎话，想要套出拉比奥信里所写的内容？

帕瓦尔正暗自思量，只听德尚摇头说：“也许是吧，每天案牍劳神，令人疲倦，只是为国为民，也不敢懈怠。”

“殿下想必十分怀念年轻时驰骋沙场，意气风发的岁月。我听当年的老人讲起来，也是无比神往。”

德尚看了他一眼，说：“你的机会会来的，可能比你想得还要快些。”

“如果真有那一天，我一定竭尽全力，在所不辞。”

德尚微微点头：“比起当年征战四方，我最近倒是更加思念儿时在家乡的岁月。从我小时候住的房间里可以直接眺望地中海，碧波荡漾，明媚迷人，少年时我学得累了，也时常偷偷出海游玩……不知道何时我才能重返故土？”

“我也听说马赛风光秀丽，景色宜人，真希望我有一天也能亲眼目睹，您会思念也是人之常情了。只是现在朝中离不开您主持大局，等日后王储亲政，您自然有机会荣归故里，颐养天年。”

德尚点头不语，又问他：“你呢？在宫中可会思念故乡？”

帕瓦尔心中思量，此刻亲王似是满怀感叹，左右又无人，实在是天赐良机，此时不提更待何时？于是大着胆子说：“我从小与阿德里安形影不离，朝夕相对，从未分开过这么久，自然十分想念。”

德尚楞了一下，眼光不自觉地朝着他胸前的十字架看去。帕瓦尔见他并未动怒，不禁想起那天在王储妃的舞会上，亲王似乎也认出了这个吊坠，才主动向他问话，可见他憎恶拉比奥未必就到了无可挽救的地步，于是小心翼翼地说：“我了解阿德里安，他虽然心高气傲，目无下尘，但是对法国和亲王都是一片赤诚。我离家之前，他还一再嘱咐我，一定要为国尽忠，为亲王分忧。报国之心，日月昭昭，请您明鉴。”

“他真的这么说？”德尚皱眉问道。

“自然了。”

德尚陷入了沉思，良久没有说话，似乎是被帕瓦尔的话触动了回忆。

帕瓦尔察言观色，觉得亲王并无不悦，正要接着往下说，却见德尚突然震怒道：“那他自己怎么不做到？！”

帕瓦尔还来不及说一句话，德尚就大发雷霆：“他在宫中，一而再，再而三……恃宠生娇，不可一世，简直要爬到我和王储的头上去！自己胡闹也就罢了，还引着姆巴佩一起违反军纪……我令他闭门思过，原本也是训诫之意，希望他能改过自新，他倒干脆一走了之！他以为凡尔赛是什么地方？容得他要来就来，要走就走？”

“请殿下息怒！请殿下息怒！”帕瓦尔吓得脸色惨白，连忙站起身，抱住德尚的膝盖恳求道，“阿德里安……他只是一时冲动，绝无忤逆犯上之意……他近日在家中反省，已经知错了，只是未得亲王殿下征召，不敢擅自入宫。”

“他近日在家中反省些什么？信里又写了些什么？你不许替他隐瞒。”

“他……他说十分羡慕我得蒙殿下的宠信和教诲，如果能有机会回宫，一定奉命惟谨，听候您的调遣，绝无二心。”

“是吗？”德尚目光锐利地盯着帕瓦尔，似乎能从他脸上看出拉比奥的真心来。

“句句属实。”

“既然如此，你让他亲自写信致歉，保证以后披肝沥胆，尽诚竭节，效忠于我和王储。他若做得到，我就准许他回宫，你们兄弟俩一起为国效力，也是一桩美事……他若做不到，只要我还在一天，那他就不要想踏进凡尔赛半步！”

帕瓦尔大气也不敢出，只低头称是，但是他毕竟为拉比奥讨到了摄政王的金口玉言，剩下的就只有让阿德里安低头认错一事了。


	10. Chapter 10

瓦拉内满腹烦恼地走进王储的书房，只见博格巴正在和他常用的珠宝商交谈，各色价值连城的宝石灼灼生华，耀眼无比，随随便便地摊了一桌子，就好像它们不过是些不值钱的小石头罢了。

博格巴见他来了，立刻招手让他过来，一边笑道：“你来的正好！快来帮我拿个主意。”

博格巴一向在穿衣打扮上十分讲究，也舍得花钱，所幸摄政王德尚治国有方，民间富裕，国库充实，倒还经得起王储大手大脚。瓦拉内对于此道倒不如博格巴那样热衷，不过留意不失了王室的气派就是了，只有进宫前生母给他的红宝石戒指时时戴在身上。他当时年幼，母亲用金链子把戒指穿起，给他挂在脖子上，少年时倒是有一段时间能正好戴在手上，从食指，中指，无名指一一换过来，长成之后又重新令匠人调整了尺寸。

“你又在置办行头了吗？前两天才刚买了一条钻石项链。”

“这是给安托万买的，是孩子出生以后，我要送给他的礼物。我觉得这个祖母绿镶珍珠的胸针看起来比较华贵，但是蓝宝石耳环工艺更精细一些，也更衬他的眼睛……你怎么看？”

瓦拉内哪有心思仔细考虑这个，随口说：“你送他礼物还需要理由吗？就都买好了。一件现在就送给他，一件等生了再送给他。”

“说得好！不愧是拉法！”博格巴把手一拍，“就这样定了！”

他跟等在一边的王室珠宝商点点头，珠宝商自然会意地把这两件挑出来，仔细地放在一边。

博格巴像是突然想起了什么地问：“对了，你要给帕瓦尔阁下也挑一件吗？”

瓦拉内连连摆手：“你别再开这个玩笑了，他自然有阿德里安·拉比奥给他源源不断地提供。进宫到现在，除了那个十字架，我还没看他戴过重样的。”

“可见你平时处处留意，观察得仔细，你还不承认。”博格巴笑嘻嘻地说，“再说了，你送的首饰，意义自然与拉比奥送的不同……真的不要吗？一起算在我的账上。”

瓦拉内依旧摇头，博格巴也不能勉强他。王室珠宝商由于公爵的固执少做了一单生意，悻悻地留下了那两件王储选定的首饰，把其他的都收拾好了，自跟着陪同在一边的财政大臣托万结账去了。

瓦拉内一直等到书房的门在他们身后合上，才开口说：“今天摄政王殿下把我叫去了。”

博格巴哼着歌，在阳光下欣赏着他刚刚花了两万法郎购买的珠宝：“他说了什么？”

“他跟我说了与西班牙联姻的事情。”

博格巴听到这话，眼里闪过一丝锐利的光：“不错，他也跟我提过，想要让你与马德里王室的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯公爵联姻一事。”

“那你对此是怎么看的？”

“要与马德里人联姻的又不是我，我的看法有什么重要的？”博格巴有些轻佻地说，不过他看到瓦拉内沉重的脸色之后又正经了起来，“摄政王想要兵不血刃地征服西班牙，如果他的计划成功，那你就能成为西班牙除了加泰罗尼亚以外的实质上的统治者。我作为法国王储，当然乐于见到西班牙的王位上坐着一个法国人，不过作为你的哥哥嘛……”

“如何？”

“我不希望我唯一的弟弟成为把马德里人和加泰兰人团结在一起的契机——他们都会想要取你的脑袋，那是说，如果拉莫斯能让你活过新婚之夜的话……你不是曾经在马德里见过他吗？”

“我以为他并不如传言得那么洪水猛兽。他受人误解很深。”

“听起来你倒是对驯服那匹烈马很有信心，也许摄政王是对的。”博格巴咧嘴一笑，“可怜的帕瓦尔阁下，我希望他喜欢马德里……怎么了？你为什么要这样看着我？他自然要作为你的情人跟你一起到马德里去。你为法兰西做出了牺牲，理所应当在他温柔的怀抱里得到补偿。”

“首先，他并不是我的情人，其次，如果他真的是我的情人，你刚刚还说整个西班牙都要取我的性命，我又为什么要带上他一起犯险……”

“我真希望他能在这里亲耳听到你对他的关怀体贴。”博格巴不依不饶地说，“所以你答应摄政王了吗？”

瓦拉内摇头说：“我还需要一点时间考虑。”

“请不要觉得你必须答应他。”博格巴认真地注视着他的眼睛说，“我爱你，你是我的弟弟，除了安托万和我们的还没出世的孩子以外唯一的家人，你的幸福和安危对于我来说是至关紧要的。我宁可在战场上失去十万个法国士兵，也不愿意失去你。这一点请你牢牢地记住！”

瓦拉内露出一个微笑，和博格巴紧紧拥抱了一下。

“啊，对了，拉法，还有一件事情。”博格巴看似漫不经心地说，“我听卢卡斯说，最近奥尔良公爵的人出现在安道尔附近查访？”

“怎么了？”

“父王分封给了你许多土地，不过还没有远至法西边境。为什么你的人会千里迢迢跑到那里去？”

“卢卡斯的耳目又怎么会远及千里之外的安道尔？”

“啊，我亲爱的拉法！请不要这样充满戒备。我并不是在审问你。”博格巴张开双手说，“虽然我爱安托万胜过爱我自己，但是我爱我的弟弟胜过我爱他的弟弟，这一点你大可放心。我只是奇怪，我们可以开诚布公地谈，难道你是在怀疑卢卡斯对法兰西的忠诚？我知道他归根到底是个西班牙人，可是他从小被父母抛弃，流落街头，如果不是安托万家收养了他的话，恐怕已经饿死在马德里的哪个垃圾堆了。我知道他总是喜欢夸大他与西班牙的感情和联系，时时刻刻试探着凡尔赛的底线，不过那只是他的叛逆，就像一个故意跟父母唱反调的孩子。我丝毫不怀疑他的忠诚，这一点可是连德尚亲王都信得过的。退一万步说，就算他的忠诚不属于法兰西，它也是属于安托万的，以及通过我和安托万的婚姻，间接地属于我的。”

瓦拉内把双手抱在胸前，一言不发地耐心听着。等到博格巴说完了才说：“现在跟我说话的是法国王储还是我的哥哥？还是安托万·格列兹曼的丈夫？”

“拉法，我就是我，三位一体。”

瓦拉内沉思了一会儿，说：“那我就秉着对主君的忠诚和对兄弟的爱，向你照实说了。我在图尔抓到的那些人，终于有人吃不住拷打，招认了卢卡斯就是幕后主使他们，策划了一起的人。”

“你当然不会相信一个已经被监禁刑求了几个月的西班牙死士，他们为了解脱是什么都说得出来的。”

“当然，所以我才另外派人去法西边境查证这个刺客的话。”

“那你应该做得更加隐秘一下……卢卡斯不愿意让安托万烦恼，所以先来找了我，可是你要是继续紧追不放，他可就要去对安托万说了。”

“如果他真的跟这件事情毫无瓜葛，为什么要担心我调查这件事？”瓦拉内反驳道。

“你当初可并没有把这件事放在心上……”博格巴意味深长地说，“即使这件事真的是卢卡斯做的，过去了也就过去了，他当时并不知道帕瓦尔阁下会……如此受到你的喜爱，要不然他是不会动你的人的，这你应该相信他。”

“我调查此事跟帕瓦尔毫无关系。”瓦拉内心虚地说。

博格巴一眼就看穿了他的谎言：“听着，拉法，我很喜欢帕瓦尔阁下，他远比阿德里安·拉比奥可爱，如果拉比奥家的代表还是阿德里安的话，我是根本不会考虑这事的，但是拉比奥家必须首先展现出与我和解的诚意。如果帕瓦尔对卢卡斯紧咬不放，或者更有甚者，利用你的感情来达到一些其他目的的话……”

“他绝不是这种人！”

“那就再好不过了，你要比我了解他。”博格巴轻快地说，拍了拍瓦拉内的背，“不要这样严肃，我亲爱的弟弟，你看，爱神正在向你微笑呢，千万不要把她吓跑了。换了一个人，能够交上马德里的拉莫斯和法兰西的帕瓦尔这样天大的蜜运，是绝不会像你这样阴沉着脸色的。”


	11. Chapter 11

法国和西班牙之间紧张的局势，就像一片阴云一样笼罩在欧洲的上空。

英格兰不久前在里斯本惨败于无敌舰队，在西班牙的新仇面前，暂时放下了对法国的旧恨，派来使节商讨共伐西班牙的大业。奥地利的哈布斯堡谨慎地度量着形势，一旦法国人的注意力转移到西南，便要伺机谋夺法属阿尔卑斯的领土。瑞士的佣军掮客在军方不时进进出出，尼德兰的诸侯们则趁机打探起法兰西和西班牙各自愿意出多高的价码来购买他们的友谊。巴伐利亚近年来与法兰西交好，大公派来心腹鲁梅尼格伯爵签署反西盟约，连伯爵夫人都陪同丈夫前来了。她原本也是出身法国，与大公妃在凡尔赛时就是闺中密友，又随着她一起嫁到了巴伐利亚。托利索平日疏于写信，为了弥补，未免在不多的家书中夸大了思乡之情。大公妃爱子心切，令伯爵夫妇给托利索带来了几马车的家乡特产，连帕瓦尔都跟着沾光，分到了不少礼物。

罗马教会希望欧洲君主能一致对外，往东抵御异教徒的入侵，摄政王德尚一边与教皇的特使周旋，一边日以继夜地积极进行着作战准备。洛里大人统筹粮草，调兵遣将，枢密院里每天开不完的大大小小的会议，灯火通明，彻夜不息。军队至吉鲁大人以下，也是厉兵秣马，枕戈待旦，不敢有丝毫松懈。瓦拉内公爵统领后防，还带着埃尔南德斯和帕瓦尔两个从未上过前线的新人，责任重大，不敢懈怠，自然也是忙得不可开交。大敌当前，再加上王储的压力，他不得不暂时搁置了图尔一事的调查，所幸帕瓦尔也没有再追究，埃尔南德斯自然更不会主动提起，他们三个人之间心照不宣，仿佛已经将此事轻轻揭过了。帕瓦尔与埃尔南德斯也好像是忘记了之前在欢迎舞会上的不快，以礼相待，通力合作，着实让瓦拉内松了一口气。如今的事态，他实在不需要更多令他烦恼的事情了。

作为王室成员，瓦拉内早就做好了政治联姻的准备。他曾经在马德里游学，度过了他一生中最无忧无虑的一段青春岁月。在那里，他与拉莫斯公爵也相处过一段不短的时光，虽然从未将他作为恋爱或者婚姻的对象考虑过，但是也并不觉得他像外界所传的那么暴戾无道，面目可憎。若是放在以前，他一定想也不想地就接受了与他联姻的提议，只是现在……瓦拉内想得入神，没提防腰间就中了帕瓦尔一剑。幸亏他们练习用的是未开刃的剑，倒是不曾伤到他。

“我没事，再来吧。”

帕瓦尔摇头说：“你今天怎么这么心不在焉的？最近太过劳累了吗？要是真的伤到你倒不好。”

瓦拉内抱歉地一笑：“无妨，是我自己走神了。”

帕瓦尔归剑入鞘，汗水打湿了的发卷贴在他白皙的额头上：“我也有点累了，还是先休息一下吧。”

瓦拉内点点头。他们两个退到场边，并肩看着校场内的其他人练习，不时跟对方点评几句。托利索正与埃尔南德斯对练，巴伐利亚与法兰西刚刚签订了协同作战的盟约，他又年轻好胜，一心想要在欧洲战场扬名立万，因此主动向摄政王请缨随法军一起出征。摄政王不好拒绝，又生怕他在战场上万一了什么事，不好向他的父母交代，因此只令他在中军待命，在战事吃紧时支援。

这倒提醒了瓦拉内一件事：“鲁梅尼格伯爵夫人这次你可见过了？”

帕瓦尔点头道：“伯爵夫人多年没有回法国了，摄政王公务繁忙，命我代他略尽地主之谊，陪她在凡尔赛游览了一番。”

瓦拉内点头不语，心下暗想，鲁梅尼格伯爵夫妇成婚几十年，没有道理伯爵前来签署协议，夫人还不舍同行。伯爵夫人又是大公妃的心腹女官，她这次前来，想必是托利索在家信中说了什么，又或者大公妃由别的渠道听到了风声，命伯爵夫人前来私下相相帕瓦尔，探听一下他的口风的。若是伯爵夫人相得不满意，大公妃自然为托利索另觅良配，若是相得满意，只怕等事态稍事平息，便会派人来正式提亲。巴伐利亚如今与法国是盟友，摄政王殿下又十分喜爱托利索，万没有拒绝的道理。帕瓦尔冰雪聪明，不会看不透这一节，只是不知道他心里作何打算……

想到这里，瓦拉内不禁问：“伯爵夫人和托利索阁下都没跟你说什么吗？”

“跟我说什么？”帕瓦尔装傻道。

他们两人都心知肚明，瓦拉内也不愿意说破：“没什么，你若是不知道，那就算了。”

帕瓦尔沉吟良久，反过来说：“我倒是听到风声，说马德里王室的密使前几天到了凡尔赛……”

“你的消息倒很灵通。”瓦拉内说，“此事极为机密，你知道就算了，万万不可向外透露，哪怕是托利索阁下也不行。”

帕瓦尔微笑道：“此事还是他告诉我的……他在宫中另有耳目，消息比我灵通得多。”

他对你倒是知无不言，言无不尽。瓦拉内心内暗想。

“摄政王殿下到底意欲何为？难道……我们现在做的准备，都是虚张声势？做给西班牙人看的？”

“未必。”瓦拉内摇头道，“西班牙国内如今群雄并起，尤其是巴萨领主势力雄厚，割据一方，与王室可说是平分秋色。是战是和，也不是马德里一家能说了算的。”

“但若是我们联合西班牙王室出兵，剿灭巴萨自然不在话下，马德里一统西班牙也是指日可待。”

“不错，可是一个统一的西班牙对法国来说有什么好处呢？”

“现在这样自然是没有，不过若是有什么方法把两国的王室牢固地联结在一起，那不就有了？”帕瓦尔一双眼睛牢牢盯住瓦拉内的脸，他才意识到自己又被他牵着鼻子走了。

“亲王殿下自然有他的考虑……”

“亲王殿下自有他的考虑，但是王储已经成婚了，唯一适合的人选只有……他一定不会不征求你的意见。”

“帕瓦尔阁下，你对此事已经知道得太多了。”瓦拉内摇头说。

“我人微言轻，自然没有资格来操心这样的大事。我今天纯粹是出自私心，作为你的朋友，关心一下你的福祉。”

瓦拉内面露微笑，打趣道：“你自己的秘密什么也不肯对我透露，倒要把我的事情打探得一清二楚，这算什么朋友之道？”

帕瓦尔不觉红了脸：“我哪有什么秘密可言？你若是想知道鲁梅尼格伯爵夫人的事，她什么也没有对我说。”

“若是她问你，你要怎么回答她呢？”

帕瓦尔低头不语，半晌才说：“这事可轮不到我自己做主，毕竟此事关系到巴伐利亚的盟约，亲王殿下一层，拉比奥家一层，他们的意思都比我自己的意愿来得重要……”

“若是没有这两层，托利索阁下也是年轻有为，一表人才，你自己又怎么想？”

“我？我从小就梦想进凡尔赛宫，好不容易来了，怎么能轻易离开？何况……现在无论是法国，还是拉比奥家，都需要我留在宫里。”

“你一层一层，国事家事，就是不谈你自己的心事……”瓦拉内故意说。

帕瓦尔叹了一口气：“我的心事？我命如浮萍，身不由己，我的心事，谈了又有什么用？”

“……你既然知道这个道理，刚才又何必问我？”瓦拉内苦笑道，“上有亲王和王储，下有黎民百姓，为了法国，为了家族，我个人的意愿并不重要，重要的是我的责任。”

“亲王殿下年轻时曾经立下终身不娶的誓言，把法兰西作为自己的爱人，他姑且不论。王储殿下的婚姻难道不是由爱情而结合的？”

“正因为如此，法国才更需要我来缔结一门政治婚姻……”

“这听起来似乎不太公平。”

“王储殿下是王后所出，我只是一个私生子，我们之间本来就没有什么公平可言。”

托利索和埃尔南德斯在不远处激战正酣，兵戈之声不绝于耳，帕瓦尔望着他们，许久没有说话，似乎是看得入了神，但是瓦拉内知道他的心思并不在那上面。

“你看现在这校场里的人，若真上了战场，又有几个能全身而退？亲王殿下的办法，不费一兵一卒，就能吞并西班牙，也是殿下宅心仁厚之处……”

“你听起来心意已决，那我也没什么好说的了。”帕瓦尔幽幽地说，“唯有祝你求仁得仁，顺心遂意。”

瓦拉内望着他俊秀的侧脸，有千言万语一起涌到嘴边，然而即使他全盘向帕瓦尔倾吐，也是无济于事，反而徒增他的烦恼，只得默默不语，也转头望着校场。只见托利索运剑连连，转进如风，一鼓作气把埃尔南德斯逼退了好几步，埃尔南德斯则不慌不忙，守得沉着稳健，颇有大家之风，两人战得精彩至极。

瓦拉内叹了一口气，悄悄握住了帕瓦尔冰凉的手，轻声说：“相信我，此事若能由我随心所欲，必然不至如此……”

帕瓦尔回握住瓦拉内的手，与他十指相扣，澄澈的双目直望进他的眼睛里：“你不必再说，我都明白……”


	12. Chapter 12

转眼间已经到了初秋，凡尔赛的草木褪去了夏日的青翠，金黄的梧桐和艳红的枫树层林渐染，雍容静谧。纯白的山茶和热烈的木槿取代了百合和蔷薇，点缀其中，韵味无穷。

法国与西班牙之间的密谈进行得十分顺利，西班牙官方正式派来了十人联合使团，其中有来自马德里王室的纳乔伯爵，来自巴塞罗那的阿尔巴大人，甚至还有王储妃年轻时的好友萨乌尔伯爵和科克勋爵。尽管两国边境依旧摩擦不断，使团还是受到了热情的迎接。王储妃格列兹曼特意为客人们举办了盛大的欢迎晚宴，连摄政王殿下都亲自出席了。

尽管瓦拉内早年曾在马德里与拉莫斯公爵相处过一段时间，对他已经很熟悉了，西班牙的使团还是在晚宴上按照礼仪向他正式呈上了一幅公爵的画像。公爵殿下长着一张容长秀丽的鹅蛋脸，按照西班牙贵族的习惯蓄着短短的胡须。他的额头宽广而尊贵，鼻子又高又直，微微下垂的眼角掩不住他傲慢的神色，抿得紧紧的嘴角也昭显出主人刚烈而倔强的性格。

埃尔南德斯轻佻地吹了一声口哨，引来了西班牙人的侧目。他对身边的格列兹曼说：“如果画家没有故意美化的话，那确实是位西班牙美人儿没错了，可惜他看起来不怎么聪明，听说性情也很暴躁，我想我还是更喜欢温柔浪漫的法兰西美人儿……可怜的拉法，愿上帝保佑他。”

“闭上你的嘴，今天请你不要惹麻烦。”格列兹曼脸上还保持着王储妃式的高雅微笑，压低了声音对他的弟弟说。

坐在摄政王身边的奥尔良公爵连忙对使节说：“多年不见，我很高兴得知拉莫斯殿下还是跟以前一样康健，对于他送我的礼物，我感到十分感激和荣幸。希望他也能喜欢我送给他的礼物。”

瓦拉内随即命人将他回赠的珠宝和宝剑交给西班牙使节，同时转交的还有他本人的画像，它将跟其他追求者的画像一起被呈献给拉莫斯公爵，供他考虑。瓦拉内公爵今晚穿着一件金棕色的礼服，露出酒红色的领口和袖口，衣扣则用整块的绿松石所制，十分别致，腰间也系着一根镶着绿松石的东方式的腰带，看起来倒比平时显得更加温文儒雅，玉树临风。

宾主双方交换了礼物之后，晚宴就正式开始了。乐队奏起舒缓的乐曲，鱼汤、腌肉和乳酪，以及多达五十道的主菜被源源不断地送上来，不过早已习惯了王室盛宴的嘉宾们却并非人人大快朵颐。

“你今天不舒服吗？我看你几乎什么都没有吃。”托利索被安排在帕瓦尔和恩宗齐中间，不过他只顾着和帕瓦尔说话了。他们被安排在主桌下首的第一张桌子，离主桌不过十几步远，一举一动都能看得很清楚。

“我下午吃了点心，现在没有什么胃口。”帕瓦尔穿着一件珍珠白的高领礼服，只有胸前带着那个银色的十字架，打扮得十分素净，在花团锦簇、争奇斗艳的晚宴上倒显得特别高雅出尘，只不过他的脸颊比他的衣服还要苍白几分，眉头也紧紧锁着，显得心烦意乱。侍者端上来整只的烤羊，肚子里面塞满了苹果和各种蔬菜，他摇摇头拒绝了。

“那真是太可惜了，今晚的鹌鹑肉特别美味。”托利索也不知是真得浑然不觉，还是假装没有注意到帕瓦尔的反常。

年轻的Omega没有答话，他修长的手指有点神经质地把面包撕成一小块一小块，好像这样就能让盘子里的菜显得少一点。幸好同桌的人光顾着对西班牙人评头论足，没有人注意到帕瓦尔不太符合用餐礼仪的举动。

“听说拉莫斯公爵性格乖张，专横跋扈，瓦拉内殿下真是不走运……”

“西班牙的画师八成是美化了他。再怎么说，马德里的Omega怎能及得上凡尔赛的娇美动人？”

帕瓦尔虽然并不特别喜欢拉莫斯，但他也不愿听别人如此轻薄地议论瓦拉内未来的婚约之人，突兀地插嘴道：“拉莫斯大人文治武功，名动天下，有谁不心向往之？若只以一副画像来评断他，未免失之偏颇。”

同桌的拉米伯爵本来正谈得高兴，听到这话笑着说：“Omega的文治武功在卧室里毫无用处，并不能给他的Alpha带来额外的喜悦。帕瓦尔阁下，你这样的聪明人，怎么竟然不明白这个道理？”

帕瓦尔听得涨红了脸，同桌其他人见他说得有趣，不由一阵哄笑。

拉米伯爵得了意，又拍着坐在一边的吉鲁大人的肩膀说：“吉鲁将军是过来人。你不妨问问他，洛里大人在闺房之中，是不是也跟他摆着国防大臣的架子？”

吉鲁正在喝酒，被他一问，差点没呛着，笑道：“你喝多了，竟然打听起我的事来……我劝你还是收着点儿吧。帕瓦尔阁下年轻皮薄，你再打趣下去，他可要恼了。若在亲王殿下面前告你一状，你可吃不了兜着走。”

“好好好，吉鲁大人是出了名的惧内，他不肯说，那你问问托利索阁下好了，他选Omega，是宁可选一个乱军之中取敌人首级的飞将军呢？还是选一朵温柔乡中销魂无尽的解语花？”

托利索楞了一下，既不好接拉米的腔，也不好帮帕瓦尔说话，只好说：“伯爵大人问得好！不过……呃……不过我正要去向亲王和王储敬酒，帕瓦尔阁下，你愿意跟我一起去吗？”

帕瓦尔正愁找不到借口走开，听他这么说，便答应了。

摄政王和王储的主桌在高台上，俯瞰整个镜厅，同桌的自然有格列兹曼殿下，奥尔良公爵，埃尔南德斯，还有西班牙使团最尊贵的几位贵族，还有摄政王一向倚重的洛里大人也在首桌作陪。亲王殿下今晚兴致极高，谈笑风生，王储殿下也是意气风发，眉飞色舞，席间不时爆发出一阵阵笑声。王储妃穿着嫩黄色的轻纱，戴着王储刚刚送给他的一对蓝宝石耳环，更显得目如朗星，脸色动人，说不出得娇丽明艳。他倚在王储身边，跟他从同一个杯子里喝酒。博格巴不时轻抚他如今已经明显隆起的腹部，眼角眉梢尽是掩盖不住的情意。

瓦拉内是第一个注意到帕瓦尔和托利索一起朝他们走过来敬酒的人。自从他与拉莫斯公爵的联姻确认之后，他跟帕瓦尔已经很久没有单独见过面了，每次在社交场合上见到，也都是说些场面话。

摄政王亲自将他们两个介绍给西班牙的使节，他们对地位较高的托利索表现出了很明显的兴趣，亲热地拉着他的手问个不停，博格巴和格列兹曼除了对方，眼里又没有别人，不免将帕瓦尔冷落在一边。瓦拉内心里过意不去，主动跟他攀谈起来。有西班牙人在场，他说的不过都是些普普通通的客套话，脸上的关切和语气中的抚慰之意却掩藏不住。埃尔南德斯置身事外地喝着酒，眼睛在他们两个之间瞄来瞄去，嘴角渐渐露出一副耐人寻味的笑容。

只听纳乔伯爵操着口音浓重的法语说：“托利索阁下，您若是有机会，请一定到西班牙来游览一番，到时候您便知马德里的风光明媚，比凡尔赛别有动人之处。马德里的美人热烈奔放，风情万种，也丝毫不逊色于法国。您若不信，只需问瓦拉内公爵便知。他在凡尔赛身边围绕着多少天姿国色，最后还是选择了一位马德里的Omega。”

帕瓦尔的脸色顿时变得十分难看。

瓦拉内只得说：“两国美人各有风采，不分轩轾，我实在难以评断。只是造化弄人，令我无缘于凡尔赛的佳人……”

当着西班牙使节的面，此话说得有些不妥，王储博格巴连忙看了他一眼。

萨乌尔伯爵与格列兹曼是旧识，赶快圆场说：“王储妃殿下出身于法兰西，从小又在马德里长大，可说是兼两国佳丽之美于一身，难怪令王储殿下一见倾心。”

“您自然偏心我。”格列兹曼粲然一笑。

埃尔南德斯提议说：“那就让我们一起为兼具两国之美的王储妃殿下干一杯。”

博格巴自然捧场，他与格列兹曼一直共用一个酒杯，此时便说：“帕瓦尔阁下，麻烦您另取一个酒杯来好吗？”

帕瓦尔为他取来了，埃尔南德斯往杯中斟上酒，奉给博格巴，博格巴又顺手递给格列兹曼，笑容满面地说道：“感谢各位尊贵的客人不远万里前来，让我们举杯共祝，愿法兰西和西班牙的友谊绵延长存；祝愿摄政王，您就像是我的父亲，祝您健康安泰，永远守护法兰西；祝愿安托万，我星辰般闪耀的爱人，愿你青春永驻，美貌长存，愿你平安地为我产下孩子；祝愿拉斐尔，我亲爱的弟弟，愿你得到幸福和爱情，愿你将来的婚姻像我的一样美满；最后祝愿在座的诸位，愿你们都身体康泰，称心如意。”

众人纷纷举起酒杯，一饮而尽。


	13. Chapter 13

与西班牙使节的晚宴结束之后，帕瓦尔回到自己的房间里，可他心里波澜起伏，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，干脆起床给拉比奥写起信来。唯有想到他，才能给帕瓦尔在烈火般的煎熬之中带来一丝安宁，哪怕他不敢把自己的心事对阿德里安吐露半分，也知道他对此绝不会赞成。

“亲爱的阿德里安：

对于我来说，没有什么能比和你在凡尔赛一起生活更幸福的事情了。除此以外，我别无安慰，也无所希冀。我恳求你再仔细考虑一下你的决定。天哪，你为什么要这么固执？有时候我真恨不得冒你的名给亲王写一封信！我知道你咽不下这口气，但是除此之外，我实在找不到第二个让你回宫的办法。

现在欧洲正是山雨欲来之际，法国虽有与马德里的盟约，摄政王仍然选拔了一大批青年才俊进入军队，意欲何为，人所共知。我们小时候，时常梦想长大以后能够并肩作战，建功立业，难道你都忘记了？现在这个机会就在眼前，我实在不愿意你错过它。

我恳求你，看在我的份上，忍一时之气，向亲王殿下写信致歉吧。只要你能回到凡尔赛，有什么是我们两个不能做到的呢？”

帕瓦尔写到这里，突然被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。这时已经是深夜了，会是谁呢？他来不及穿衣，随便披上罩袍，趿着拖鞋就打开了门，只见王储的亲随门迪带着两名全副武装的侍卫站在门外。

“帕瓦尔阁下。”门迪点点头，“很抱歉这么晚了来打搅您，不过我是奉了王储的口谕来的。”

“请问有什么事？”帕瓦尔警觉地问。他跟门迪虽然不算是好友，但也有点交情，还是第一次见他如此严肃，不敢怠慢。

“您屋里还有别人吗？”

“这么晚了，还有谁会在？”

门迪并不回答，跟左右点点头，一名侍卫抢进了门，环顾四周，拿起帕瓦尔桌子上写了一半的信看起来。

“等一下，您无权这样做……”帕瓦尔刚要阻止他，就被门迪伸出手臂拦住了。

“我说了我有王储之命在身，有权采取一切我视为必要的行动。”门迪冷冷地说，“我不想伤害您，帕瓦尔阁下，请您务必配合我们的调查。在一切水落石出之前，没有王储的命令，任何人都不许进出特里亚侬，请您也不要离开自己的房间。”

“我要见亲王！我要见王储！奥尔良公爵知道这件事吗？洛里大人呢？”

“稍后也许您会有机会亲自向王储解释的，不过现在他没有空见您。我知道您跟奥尔良公爵关系非比寻常，不过这次他也救不了您。”

“哪怕是一个罪犯，也有权利知道自己因何而被判决。您至少应该让我知道到底出了什么事？”

门迪阴沉地看了他一眼：“王储妃殿下出事了。”

帕瓦尔大惊：“他出了什么事？”

“您等王储亲自向您问话的时候就知道了。”门迪说完，不论帕瓦尔怎么追问，也不肯再多说一句了。

门迪带来的卫兵把房间扫荡了一遍，所有的抽屉都开关了几次，确保没有遗漏的角落，其中一个拿了帕瓦尔收藏在枕头边的盒子过来交给门迪过目，里面装的全是拉比奥的来信。帕瓦尔不免暗自庆幸，所有经由阿雷奥拉转交的信他看过就烧了，不然两相对照，难免暴露他们私下传递信件的事情。

“你们这样翻箱倒柜，到底是要找什么？”

“一切您跟拉比奥阁下之间的通讯往来和他传递进宫的东西，当然，还有其他一切我认为可疑的东西。”

帕瓦尔心里一惊。由门迪的回答来看，这不是例行公事，人人有份的检查，而是针对他的。他虽然不知道格列兹曼到底出了什么事，但是很显然他已经受到了怀疑，可能还牵连到阿德里安和拉比奥家。

“我房间里所有的地方您都已经仔细搜查过了，阿德里安写来的信和送来的东西您的侍卫都已经收着了，吃的东西我都吃掉了，没吃掉的也早就放坏了，请问您还想要找什么？”

“是吗？所有他给您的东西都在这儿了？”门迪冷冷地问。

“自然。”

“可是您身上不是还有一件来自拉比奥阁下的东西吗？”门迪意有所指地盯着他胸前。

帕瓦尔本能地掩住那个十字架：“这可是阿德里安的母亲给他的，一天也没有离开过他的身边，直到我进宫的时候，他才转赠给我。它就跟我的眼睛一样珍贵。虽然我现在毫无理由地受到怀疑，可我是无辜的！拉比奥家也是无辜的！您无权这样做！”  
4  
“您是不是无辜的，自然由王储殿下圣断，我只负责把所有的证据呈交给他。请您合作。”

“您就不怕有一天真相大白，我再回头来跟您算今天的帐吗？”

“阁下，我是奉了王储的命令，并不是跟您或者拉比奥有什么私人恩怨。如果您今后真得要找到我头上来，那我也只好受着了。”门迪无动于衷地说，“您今天要是不愿意给我们行个方便，那就是逼着我们动用武力了……”

“您好大的胆子！”帕瓦尔脸色惨白，两道目光几乎是威胁地瞪着门迪。

门迪不耐烦地说：“您的反抗只是加重您的嫌疑而已。如果您真地想等到洗脱冤屈的那天，现在最好配合我的调查……现在还请您自己把东西给我们，怎么说您也是贵族出身的Omega，别让我们对您动手动脚，有失体面。”

“这是可耻的，无礼的暴行！我真不敢相信摄政王竟会让这种事发生在凡尔赛！”

“王储还等着我回去复命呢，没有一晚上在这儿跟您纠缠。我再最后问您一次，您到底是要自己把东西交给我们呢，还是要我们动手？”门迪说，“我好心劝告您，王储已经气疯了，要不是奥尔良公爵为您说话，您现在就不是在特里亚侬，而是在巴士底狱接受审问了。”

帕瓦尔虽然从小就远离亲生父母，但他在拉比奥家又何曾受过这种羞辱？不禁气得眼眶都红了，但他无计可施，只得伸手去解阿德里安的项链。

他的手指直发抖，解了半天才解下来。门迪在一边耐心地等着，倒没有一点催促的意思。

“给您！”帕瓦尔生怕自己忍不住掉下泪来，反而在门迪面前显得软弱，因此竭力忍耐住，“请您小心地保存好，千万别弄坏了。”

“谢谢，我不会进行非必要的损坏。”门迪简短地说，不过他的保证并不能给帕瓦尔带来多少安慰。

当时早已过了就寝的时间，门迪和其中一个卫兵检点了一下搜到的东西，又交待了几句就回去复命了，临走以前还客气地跟帕瓦尔说了一句“祝您晚安”，就好像今晚他还能睡得着似的。而另一个卫兵却留在帕瓦尔房里，丝毫没有离开的意思。

“很晚了，我要睡了。”

“您请便。”那个卫兵板着脸，毫无感情地说。

“我不习惯睡觉的时候有人在旁边看着我。”

回答他的是一片沉默。

“您要监视我的话，大可以在门外。特里亚侬现在到处是守卫，我逃不了。”

卫兵这次连眼睛都懒得抬一下。

帕瓦尔感觉自己像在对着一堵墙说话，只好一言不发地合衣上了床。正值初秋，天气还十分温暖，他还是用被子把头蒙上了，仿佛这样就可以隔绝王储的监视。他心情激荡，浑身发抖，却连尽情大哭一场都做不到，只好在心里默默地回想他进宫前拉比奥对他的叮嘱。

“宫中人心险恶，你一定要坚强！”

“只要你问心无愧，遇到危险尽可以请求德尚庇护。”

不错，帕瓦尔想到这里，心中镇定了下来。摄政王一向明察秋毫，赏罚严明，即使王储博格巴怒火滔天，也没法绕过他私下处置帕瓦尔。现在伤心和愤怒都无济于事，他必须坚强，必须沉着。帕瓦尔知道今晚自己根本不可能睡着，他在心里回想门迪的寥寥数语，试着把事情理出个头绪来。

今天晚宴上王储妃看起来并无异样，他只能是之后出的事，一出了事，王储就迅速认定了帕瓦尔有嫌疑，派了门迪来搜查他的房间。可是今天晚上他跟王储妃并无接触，只是为他取了一个杯子来……想到这里，帕瓦尔心里一惊。今晚首桌的众人都喝了酒，他自己并无异样，根据门迪的话来判断，王储和瓦拉内也平安无事，那就只能是王储妃的杯子里被人做了手脚。若果真如此，在王储妃之前碰到过酒杯的，就只有三个人，依次是他，埃尔南德斯和王储。王储自然不必说，埃尔南德斯是断断不会伤害王储妃的，这点连帕瓦尔都信得过，那么不论是站在谁的角度来看，只有帕瓦尔的嫌疑最大。

帕瓦尔苦苦思索，也找不到第二个嫌疑人，若他是王储的话，他也首先把他软禁起来再说。

至少……如果门迪所言不虚的话……至少瓦拉内现在还是相信他的。想到这里，帕瓦尔多少感到一阵宽慰。如今他在宫中孤立无援，也无法给拉米伯爵或是金彭贝传递消息，更遑论阿德里安了……但只要王储身边还有奥尔良公爵为他说话，他就一定能等到面见摄政王，洗刷冤屈的那一天。


	14. Chapter 14

帕瓦尔在自己的房间里等了整整一天，除了监视他的卫兵以外，谁也没有见到。他想也许是所有的人都在忙着照顾格列兹曼，无暇来找他的麻烦。

早上卫兵换了岗，新来的那个比之前年轻一些，看起来也没有那么严厉。帕瓦尔试着从他的嘴里问出点什么来，他摇摇头说：“门迪大人命我不许跟您说话，我也是奉命行事，请您不要为难我。”

帕瓦尔只好算了。他凭窗远眺，只见不时有马车进出，人来人往，他却无事可做，也不知道外面到底发生了些什么，只好在心里把事情翻来覆去地分析，王储妃到底怎么样了？瓦拉内又在做什么？王储到底打算把他怎么样？阿德里安现在得到消息了吗？他简直要把自己逼疯了。

傍晚的时候，淅淅沥沥地下起雨来，几只晚归的雀鸟叽叽喳喳地躲在他的窗外避雨。帕瓦尔百无聊赖，把中午吃剩下的面包屑扔给它们，万没想到瓦拉内竟然冒着雨，浑身水气地出现了。

那个卫兵显然也没有预料到奥尔良公爵会来拜访他的囚犯，显得有些不知所措：“殿下，我没有得到命令说您会来……”

瓦拉内说：“你在门外等着。我有话要单独对帕瓦尔阁下说。”

“殿下，门迪大人命令我不许离开这间屋子，也不许任何人跟帕瓦尔阁下说话。”

“门迪无权指挥我的行动，我只对王储和摄政王负责。”瓦拉内说，“如果他怪罪下来，一切由我承担。你先出去。”

卫兵犹豫了一下，终究还是被公爵的威严震慑住了，走出门去。

瓦拉内在他身后关上门。他还穿着跟昨晚相同的礼服，一天不见，他的眼睛就深深凹了下去，满脸胡茬，显得十分疲惫，但只是看到他的面容，就让帕瓦尔心里充满了亲切和依恋，就像沙漠中的旅人见到了一片绿洲。

瓦拉内见帕瓦尔也是无心梳洗，憔悴不堪，叹了一口气：“你是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”

“我什么也没有做。我是无辜的！”帕瓦尔急忙分辩道。

“我知道，我相信你。”瓦拉内说。

帕瓦尔听了他这句话，胸膛里所有的不安、愤怒和委屈瞬间就像洪水般决堤了。从昨晚开始就一直苦苦忍耐的泪水，也一颗接一颗地从眼里滚落下来。

瓦拉内见他睫毛微翕，泪光闪烁，挂在他白皙得透明的脸颊上，真有如月下梨花，我见犹怜，就算心中原本还有一丝疑虑，也顿时烟消云散了。他安慰地把帕瓦尔搂在怀里，一边抚摸着他细软的卷发，一边柔声说：“没事，没事，别哭了……一切有我。既然我来了，就一定会保你平安无事。”

他的气息就像是名贵的白檀木林，淳厚绵长，帕瓦尔伸手环住他紧实的腰，听着他胸口传来的心跳声，坚定不移，充满了力量，一时间恨不得世间万物统统消失，就只剩下他们两个。但他不是你的，心底有一个小小的声音提醒他，他很快就要去马德里成婚了。

“你仔细听好了，我们没有很多时间。”瓦拉内的脸颊贴在帕瓦尔的头顶，轻声说，“格列兹曼殿下的酒里被人动了手脚，昨晚突然昏迷不醒……王储万分震怒，王储妃现在还怀着法国未来的继承人，若是出了什么事，别说是我，只怕连摄政王也保不了你。”

“可我什么也没有做！”

“我知道。我已经说过了，我相信你是无辜的。要不然，我绝对不会放过伤害安托万的人！”瓦拉内松开帕瓦尔，低头注视着他的眼睛说，“可博格巴不这么看。昨晚碰过酒杯的人，就只有你是外人，王储和埃尔南德斯怎会对王储妃不利？而且……阿雷奥拉难道没有帮拉比奥送信给你？别以为你们做得隐蔽，此事早就被洛里发现了，不过等着你们自己露出马脚而已。阿德里安·拉比奥前阵子不是悄悄来到巴黎？虽然我还没有找到他确切的落脚之处，但那也是迟早的事……为什么他一来，就出了这种事？这种种一切，很难用巧合来对王储解释。他已经认定了，这件事哪怕不是你做的，也是拉比奥一手策划，利用你做的。”

“阿德里安绝不是这种人！他绝不会伤害一个还没出世的孩子，我敢用性命为他担保！”

“那也得你有性命才行！你知不知道你现在的处境有多危险？”瓦拉内抓住他的肩头，“听好了！你现在必须立刻出宫！”

帕瓦尔瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着他。

“你必须立刻回圣莫里斯去！拉比奥家在那里拥兵自重，连摄政王也不得不忌惮三分。欧洲局势错综复杂，牵一发而动全身，王储现在无暇发动一场内战。只要你逃回圣莫里斯，你就逃出了生天，以后再图洗刷冤屈之事。若是迟了半步，万一……万一王储妃……或是他腹中的孩子没有保住，只怕你也性命难保。”

“不！”帕瓦尔脸上泪痕犹在，一口回绝道，“我现在绝不能走！”

“你别傻了！难道你宁可死在宫里不成？就算你得逃一死，又怎么经得起这种种折磨？”

“第一，别说现在外面守卫森严，我根本逃不出去，就算我逃出去了，外面的卫兵就能证明是你放走了我，你要怎么办？”

“博格巴是我的亲哥哥，他还能拿我怎么办？生死关头，你就不用为我担心了。”瓦拉内苦笑道。他一边说，一边褪下了手上一直戴着的红宝石戒指，套在帕瓦尔的手指上。他的手指远较瓦拉内的纤细，戴着空空落落的。

“你听好了，我现在就带你出特里亚侬，西门外已经安排了去奥尔良的马车，宫门的守卫见是我的马车，一定不会拦下你。你不要害怕，一到了奥尔良，就命令我的亲卫队长立刻准备快马和护卫，护送你去圣莫里斯。这个戒指就是我的信物。他们见到了戒指，就如同见到了我本人一样，一定绝无二话，拼死保护你。哪怕是王储的命令，他们也不会听从的。”

“不！”帕瓦尔摇摇头，把那个犹带体温的戒指还给瓦拉内，“这个戒指我不能收，我也绝不会走的！如果我现在走了，那就是畏罪潜逃，我的清白，拉比奥家的清白，就永远也洗不清了！”

“你别傻了，若是你现在上了断头台，以后就算证明了你的清白，又有什么用？你今天不走，之后等着你的是什么，你可知道？”

“我不怕，就算王储要拷问我，我也不能抛下阿德里安……我要是逃走了，难道王储不会去抓他吗？到时候我是得救了，他又怎么办？万一阿德里安有个三长两短，我又有何颜面独活在这世界上？你只顾着我的生命的安危，却没有想到我的良心的安危。此计万万不行！”

“不过……你愿意为了我而违背王储的命令，我心中感激不尽，若是将来有机会能报答你，我一定肝脑涂地，万死不辞。”帕瓦尔说着说着，眼眶又红了，“不过现在……原谅我只能辜负你的一片好意了……”

瓦拉内听他这么说，就知道他绝对不会改变心意，不由得长叹一声。

“我宁可死在凡尔赛，也绝不能现在出宫。你要是真想帮我，就请你赶快查明此事的主谋，还我一个清白。”

“你放心，哪怕不是为了你，我也会竭尽全力，死而后已。”

“还有一件事……”

“你只管说。”

“你先答应了我，我才能说。这是比我的性命更重要的事情，现在我只能依靠你了。”

“我答应你，不论是什么，我都替你办到。”

“此事你绝不能告诉第二个人，连王储和摄政王也不行。你发誓，请你凭着一切神圣发誓。”

瓦拉内依言发誓。

“很好。”帕瓦尔点点头说，“我告诉你一个地址，请你立刻派最可靠的人送信到那里。那里是一家裁缝店，你的人到了那里，只需跟店老板说，是我送话来的，让他转告主人巴黎不安全，要他赶快回家。”

瓦拉内一听，便猜到了他是要给拉比奥传递消息：“你自己危在旦夕，还记挂着他？”

“我早就说过了，我可以为阿德里安做一切事。我把他的安全托付给你了，我的家族，我的名誉和性命，我所有的一切都交付在你的手里了，请你千万不要辜负我。”帕瓦尔紧紧抓住瓦拉内的手，贴在自己滚烫的脸颊上，就像一个狂热的信徒，一个溺水的人。

“你放心。”瓦拉内的每一个字都像有几千斤重。

帕瓦尔点点头。他咬住嘴唇，许久才终于下定了决心：“……还有……这个……也请你收下……”

瓦拉内还没有来得及反应，帕瓦尔的两片嘴唇就落在他的唇上，柔软又冰凉，就像一片洁白的月光，令人心醉，又令人怅然。


	15. Chapter 15

门迪从帕瓦尔那里搜到的证物全部被呈献给了摄政王德尚。他遵守了对帕瓦尔的承诺，那枚银色的十字架独自躺在红色的丝绒枕上，在烛光下闪着微弱的光芒。

仿佛是受到了它的感召一般，午夜的时候，阿德里安·拉比奥出现了。

“晚上好，亲王殿下。”他手扶着德尚桃木雕花的书桌，垂下他优美的头颅，站得比一般的廷臣都更近一些。

他就像是射进窗口的一道阳光，照亮了整个房间。他是如此完美无缺，如梦似幻，就像是虚无缥缈的，永生不朽的精灵，原本不应该映照在凡人的眼睛里。有一瞬间，德尚还以为自己是办公时睡着了，在梦境中见到了他。然而他活生生地站在那里，散发着温暖与光辉，就像五月的白昼那样明媚动人，这一切都提醒着摄政王，眼前的阿德里安·拉比奥是有血有肉的活人。

德尚搁下手中的鹅毛笔，冷冷地说：“你好大的胆子！未得征召，竟敢擅自入宫？”

“我是特意来向殿下请罪的。帕瓦尔告诉我，殿下曾经向他许诺过，若我诚心悔过，向殿下请罪，您就准许我回宫。”

“我确实说过此话……”

“我连日在家，思念不已……又担忧道歉的信件在中途遗失，左思右想，决定还是亲自前来向殿下请罪为好，请您饶恕我的自作主张。”

“哦？你无令擅闯凡尔赛一事暂且不提。”德尚盯着他的蓝眼睛说，“帕瓦尔当日对我说，你在家反省，对自己当初在宫里的所作所为后悔不已，可是真的？”

拉比奥垂下眼睛：“句句属实。我已经知错了，请您宽恕我。”

“你错在何处？”

拉比奥抿起嘴唇，他知道德尚不会轻易原谅他：“我不该仗着您的宠爱，目中无人，冒犯博格巴和格列兹曼二位殿下。”

“还有？”

“还有瓦拉内……殿下……”拉比奥一向看不起瓦拉内的出身，“殿下”两字加得有些不情不愿。

“以下犯上，目无储君。”摄政王缓缓地说，似乎他的语气能像利刃一般把这几个字印刻在拉比奥的心里，“除此之外，你还有什么错？”

“我不该只顾着贪玩，违反军纪，还勾着姆巴佩与我一起。”

“还有呢？”

“我不该目无尊长，违反您的命令，私自离宫。”

“还有呢？”

“还有……？”拉比奥显然没有预料到德尚的问题，睁圆了眼睛看着他，令他显得格外年轻，简直还是个孩子。

“你与阿雷奥拉是怎么一回事？”

拉比奥明白过来，他撇撇嘴：“我不该逃避检查，私下传递信件和物品进宫……可是殿下……”

“你无须辩解。”德尚没好气地打断他说，“你们私相授受，被洛里抓住了，若非如此，帕瓦尔现在也没有这么大的嫌疑！阿雷奥拉也是昏了头，闯下如此大祸。”

“是阿雷奥拉自己向我提议的，我也是不忍拂他的好意……”拉比奥带点委屈地说，“我已经知道错了……”

“上述这几条，随便犯了哪一条就足够你永世不得翻身？光是对王储不敬一项，换了一个人，掉脑袋也是轻的。”

拉比奥低头不语。

“我以前何等器重你，不为别的，是看中你的文韬武略，经纬之才，希望有朝一日你能辅佐王储，开疆拓土，成为肱骨之臣，你反倒恃宠生娇，不可一世，忤逆犯上，铸下种种大错……如今你轻飘飘地一句知错了，我就容许你回宫，今后如何服众？”

“可是殿下您亲口答应过帕瓦尔……”

“不错。所以我现在要你知道你自己的地位。我不管你在圣莫里斯有多么金尊玉贵，我不过是念在你是可造之材，容许你暂时留在凡尔赛，以观后效。今后你我只有君臣之分，你若还以为你能像从前那样骄横跋扈，为所欲为，那就大错特错了。你若是做不到，最好现在就回去，我也不追究你今日擅闯之罪，你要是真心悔过，愿意从此效忠于我，我就再给你一个改过自新的机会，你自己考虑吧……”德尚昂起头，更凸显出他傲慢而阳刚的下巴。

摄政王德尚半生戎马，征战四方，不怒自威的目光曾令千军万马闻风丧胆，令无数英雄豪杰望而生畏。现在这两道目光沉重地落在拉比奥的身上，他仿佛也感受到了它们的重量，不由得低下了头。

德尚的手指轻轻敲打着椅子的扶手。他的指甲修得短短的，上面布满了茧子，那是当年握剑的手，如今握起笔来，也丝毫不逊色。

年轻的侯爵继承人终于开口：“我，阿德里安·拉比奥，于此发誓效忠德尚亲王殿下，供您驱策，矢志不渝。我愿意终身侍奉您，以您为尊，唯命是从，以我的剑为您的剑，以我的生命为您的护盾。愿上帝为我的见证。”

摄政王一言不发地审视着他，很久才开口说：“很好，我接受你的誓言和你的忠诚。”他镶着宝石的拖鞋在地上挪动了一下。

拉比奥缓缓屈下膝盖，跪在了德尚的脚前。

我是为了本杰明。他在心里对自己说，然后伏下身子，恭敬地亲吻了摄政王脚下的地面。他轻盈美丽的发卷落在地面上，就像一束照耀着尘埃的阳光。

拉比奥抬头看着摄政王，他的眼睛蓝得就像德尚记忆里的童年的地中海。摄政王把手递给他，将他搀了起来。

得到德尚的示意，拉比奥才在书桌另一边的靠椅上坐了下来，这是他以前在凡尔赛坐惯了的位置，因此很自如地斜倚在丝绒的扶手上。今晚他并没有穿着觐见时的大礼服，而是选择了较为朴素的常礼服，墨绿的绸缎上以纯银的丝线织就了盛开的睡莲和小朵的百合，高雅不凡，剪裁也十分合体，更衬得主人风流蕴藉。他迫不及待地说：“亲王殿下，现在我们可以谈谈我弟弟的事情了吗？”

德尚交叉起双手：“此事我已经交给王储全权处理了。”

“殿下！依我之见，如此欠妥。”拉比奥抗议道，“谁都知道博格巴已经心智混淆，神思不属了，他如何能公正地处理此事？”

“那依你之见，交给谁处理合适呢？”

“此事事关重大，当然是需要殿下您亲自处理。”拉比奥倾着身子说，“帕瓦尔是个好孩子，他入宫多时，您对他的秉性应该也有所了解。他同我不一样，一向温柔善良，平和大方，绝不会做出毒害储妃这种事来！”

“同你不一样……”德尚仿佛是觉得有些好笑地勾起嘴角，“你的意思是，换了是你，你会做吗？”

“若是我做的，我怎会自投罗网？殿下，我恳求您。此事与拉比奥家毫无关系，帕瓦尔是无辜的，我也是无辜的！王储现在急怒攻心，根本不可能仔细查明真相，必须由您亲自裁断方好。再说……”拉比奥意有所指地看了一眼那个摆在书桌上的十字架，“您不也在亲身关注着此事吗？”

“说到这个……”德尚从书桌上拿起那串项链，“我以前曾经问过你，这个十字架的机关在何处，你从来也不肯告诉我。”

“这个十字架是瑞士的工匠所做，并无什么特异之处。我以前不过是跟殿下玩笑罢了。”拉比奥说，“若是您答应我，亲自干预帕瓦尔的调查，我这就打开给您看。”

德尚默许地将项链交到拉比奥的手里，拉比奥稍微摆弄了两下便打开了机关，只见里面空空如也，只有正中间是一幅小小的画像，画着一个金色卷发，长相甜美的孩子，看着倒有几分像阿波罗厅天顶画上那个手持王冠和权杖的小天使。

德尚接过来，在烛光下仔细端详了一番，说道：“这究竟是你，还是帕瓦尔，我竟分辨不出。”

“我们从小就长得相像，不过这个确实是我的画像。帕瓦尔进宫之时，我特意让他戴着项链，就好像我还……还在宫里一般。没想到王储竟然如此羞辱我家，令人将它从帕瓦尔身上抄走了。”

德尚只做听不见拉比奥对博格巴的评价，说：“如今你既已回宫，这十字架倒是可以物归原主了……”

拉比奥垂下眼睛，他的睫毛如温柔的蝶翼一般翕动：“您不亲自为我戴上吗？”

说着，他低头撩起覆在肩上的浓密的卷发，散发出一阵馥郁甘美的香气。

德尚默默地把项链系在他洁白无瑕的颈项上。

拉比奥回眸一笑：“殿下此番把如此重要的证物还给我，想必您是相信拉比奥家是清白无辜的了？”

“我相信此事与帕瓦尔无关，也相信不用几天，真相就会水落石出，不过现在还得暂时委屈帕瓦尔一下……”

“殿下……？”

还不待拉比奥问个究竟，德尚便说：“此事现在不方便与你解释。你正遭王储宫中猜忌，不宜牵涉其中。特里亚侬现在又有重兵守卫，你现在先去别处落脚，待事情水落石出之后再说。”

“我可以先去金彭贝大人在宫外的府邸暂居。”拉比奥点头说，“只是我了解本杰明，他现在身陷囹圄，一定度日如年……”

“我知道你们手足情深，只是你不得私自前往特里亚侬，也不得给帕瓦尔传递消息，免得惊动王储宫中众人，横生枝节，反而误事。既然你要我亲自干预此事，就需得听我安排。等到真相大白之日，我自会征招你入宫，如此方才妥当。”

拉比奥虽不放心，也只得答应下来：“殿下英明神武，明察秋毫，我就在宫外安心等待您的好消息了。”


	16. Chapter 16

“搜到的东西都呈交给亲王殿下了。”门迪恭敬地对德尚说，“我全都亲自检查过，没有什么异样的。他的书信里也没有发现什么可疑之处。”

国防大臣洛里和奥尔良公爵瓦拉内分别坐在亲王下首左右，王储亲随乌姆蒂蒂则坐在洛里另一边。洛里对门迪点点头。门迪一鞠躬，悄无声息地退到了他身旁。

洛里开口说：“我问了帕瓦尔两次话，他坚持自己是无辜的，什么也不肯说。”

“若他是无辜的，自然没什么好说的。”瓦拉内皱眉道。

洛里了然地抬眼看他：“那天奥利与他坐在一桌，据他所说，晚宴的时候，帕瓦尔茶饭不思，脸色苍白，看起来十分反常。他来敬酒之时，亲王殿下和我都是亲眼所见。瓦拉内殿下，那天您与他交谈了很久，难道真得毫无察觉？”

“也许那天他只是身体不适。”瓦拉内生硬地说。

“若是身体不适，为何不早点休息？门迪深夜前去检查的时候，他还在给拉比奥写信？要写信什么时候不能写？为何不早不晚，偏偏选在这三更半夜的时候写？让人不得不怀疑他是计划得手，正写信通知拉比奥，或者接应他逃出宫去，或者有什么下一步的安排。”乌姆蒂蒂说道。

“也许他不是身体不适，也许……他是有什么别的原因……”

这解释未免太过牵强，乌姆蒂蒂嗤之以鼻地“哼”了一声。

“说到书信……”洛里说道，“阿雷奥拉已经承认他为帕瓦尔与拉比奥传递书信一事……”

“那些书信在帕瓦尔那里并没有搜检到。”门迪接口道，“我们把他房里的每一寸都翻过了。”

“若是书信里真有什么自证其罪之处，他自然早就把它们毁了。我没有及时制止阿雷奥拉，这是我的失察。我万分抱歉……”洛里垂首道，“阿方索这孩子我是看着他长大的，一向忠心耿耿，诚实可靠，没想到他竟会为美色所误，做出这等大逆不道之事！我一定会从重处罚他。”

德尚摇摇头：“此事以后再议，当务之急是找出事情的真相来。”

“亲王殿下说得极是！”乌姆蒂蒂是王储心腹，忠心耿耿，性情又急躁，说道，“现在全国的名医都一筹莫展，说不出储妃殿下到底是中的什么毒。这样一天天拖下去如何了得？只有立刻找到真凶，问出到底是什么毒，才能对症下药，解救王储妃。”

众人听他这么一说，皆点头称是。

“如今事情紧急，帕瓦尔又不肯开口，是否要属下……”门迪犹疑地问道。

“储妃千金之躯，更何况还关系到法兰西未来的继承人，这是国之根本，如何能等？就算帕瓦尔是拉比奥家的人也顾不得了。若他还是不吭声，我看只有用刑一途。”乌姆蒂蒂性格直爽，他见门迪顾忌瓦拉内，不愿直接说出口，就代替他说了出来。

此话一出，连洛里也皱起了眉头。

瓦拉内急忙道：“此事不妥。他毕竟是贵族出身，我们又没有切实的证据，随意对他用刑，难免显得摄政王和王储苛酷暴戾，惹来朝野议论。”

“瓦拉内殿下，宫中上下无人不知您与帕瓦尔有私，也只有托利索还一厢情愿地看不出来……”乌姆蒂蒂不满地说道，“只是我原以为您一向大公无私，断不至于因此误事，没想到您竟然也和阿雷奥拉一样，被拉比奥家的美色所惑，无法自拔！就算您不念在当年和储妃同游之情，不念在您与王储兄弟之义，也要顾及法兰西未来的继承人啊！若是这孩子和储妃有个三长两短，那博格巴殿下身后，就只有阿德里安·拉比奥的对王位的继承权最高了！这难道不就是他们的目的吗？谋害王嗣，这可是叛国之罪！事关重大，即便是对帕瓦尔用刑，也是无可质疑的。亲王殿下，请您明察！我看……不仅要对他用刑，我们还应尽快将拉比奥也抓捕归案，一起审问。”

“这是毫无证据的指控！”瓦拉内“噌”地站起来，握紧了拳头说，“此事与我的私情也毫无关系！我绝不容许你这样做！”

“好吧，我本来不想说出来的……既然您与帕瓦尔毫无私情，那您为什么不通报王储，就偷偷去见了他？门迪的人都对我说了。”乌姆蒂蒂也一拍桌子站了起来，“不仅如此，您离开了特里亚侬之后，您的亲随就去了巴黎，您到底为帕瓦尔做了什么事？”

“您竟敢监视我的行动？”

“我是王储的亲卫队长，负责整个凡尔赛宫的安全是我的职责所在。”乌姆蒂蒂理直气壮地说，“王储如今已经五内俱焚，我还不敢将此事向他禀报……若是他得知他最信赖的弟弟竟然因为拉比奥家的人而背叛他……”

“我行事光明磊落，问心无愧，并无任何对不起王储之处。”瓦拉内说，“此事不需要您去禀告，我自会告诉他。如果事后真的证明帕瓦尔阁下是谋害储妃的真凶，我会亲自向王储领罪！”

“可您现在千方百计地阻拦我们调查，我们又要如何证明他是真凶？”乌姆蒂蒂针锋相对地说。

“只凭捕风捉影就刑讯逼供，您把这个叫做调查？”

“那您还有更好的办法吗？”

他们两个争执不下，德尚亲王都充耳不闻，一言不发。

“公爵殿下，乌姆蒂蒂大人，请你们冷静！”洛里试图稳住局面，他还没来得及说完，只见姆巴佩打开亲王书房的门，快步走了进来，弯腰附在亲王耳边说了几句。

德尚立刻说道：“传他进来。”

“遵命。”

不过片刻，埃尔南德斯的身影就出现在门口，为他通报的姆巴佩和登贝莱也跟了进来。埃尔南德斯连日奔波，四处为格列兹曼求医问药，如今也是形容憔悴，衣冠不整，全不见平日的锋锐。

“可是王储妃怎么样了？”瓦拉内心急如焚，顾不上礼仪，抢在亲王之前急道。

“他醒了……”埃尔南德斯释然地说，“医生正在为他检查。据他们说，安托万这几日水米不进，身体十分虚弱，但除此之外，似乎并无大碍。”

他虽然报告的是好消息，面色却并不欢欣，洛里连忙问出了大家都关心的第二个问题：“王嗣呢？”

“保住了。”

听到储妃和胎儿都平安无恙，书房里众人都是如释重负，长舒了一口气，连德尚亲王都不住点头。瓦拉内和乌姆蒂蒂之间原本剑拔弩张的气氛也缓解了下来。

“感谢上帝！”洛里说，一边在胸前划了一个十字。

“王储呢？”乌姆蒂蒂问。

“他现在正守着储妃，寸步不离，命我先来禀报摄政王和奥尔良公爵。”

到底是洛里心细，又问道：“王储妃怎会突然醒来？医生怎么说的？”

埃尔南德斯低下头：“王储妃醒来是……是我……我找到了解药……”

听了此话，瓦拉内与乌姆蒂蒂忍不住对视一眼。乌姆蒂蒂问道：“埃尔南德斯阁下，您怎么会有解药？你怎么发现王储妃中的是什么毒？”

这个问题的答案呼之欲出，只是太过离奇，没人敢说出口。

埃尔南德斯迟疑着不开口。

“卢卡斯？到底是怎么回事？”瓦拉内沉着声音问道。

埃尔南德斯垂下眼睛，说道：“拉斐尔，你是个聪明人，竟然问出这种傻问题？当然是……因为……因为……下毒的人是我！”

“这怎么可能？你怎么会？”乌姆蒂蒂脱口而出。

登贝莱长大了嘴，姆巴佩也是一脸不可置信，就连一向老成持重的洛里都惊讶不已。只有德尚亲王波澜不惊，似乎早就料到了答案。

瓦拉内连日来为了洗清帕瓦尔的罪名，绞尽脑汁，苦苦追查，却怎么也没有怀疑到埃尔南德斯身上。他听到此话，忍不住揪着埃尔南德斯的领子把他按在墙上，威胁地说：“这是怎么一回事？你最好仔细解释清楚！”

埃尔南德斯眼里闪着倔强的光：“没什么好解释的！事情就是这样，我在晚宴上给安托万的酒里下了毒，一切都是我一手策划的。”

“你为什么要……？”瓦拉内问道，“你从小由格列兹曼家抚养，由法兰西哺育……安托万与你虽不是亲生兄弟，但是他对你与亲生的弟弟没有什么两样！要不是他，你早就……”

“我早就烂死在马德里不知道那个角落了……”埃尔南德斯自嘲地说，“我当然知道！安托万对我的恩义，我永生永世也无法报答！不过……西班牙可是我的祖国啊！我不能眼睁睁看着她成为法国的附庸！”

“你要是反对我与马德里王室的婚事，大可以下毒在我的酒里，安托万和孩子是无辜的。”

“就算阻止了你与拉莫斯公爵的联姻，也阻止不了法国骑兵的铁蹄……唯一的办法是搅得法国动荡不安，无暇他顾。”埃尔南德斯说，“我原本是要下毒在王储杯中的，那是一个绝好的机会，还能嫁祸给拉比奥家的人，令法国的大贵族之间自相残杀，不曾想王储将酒杯递给了安托万……”

“你可知道自己在说什么？”瓦拉内气愤地喝道。

“让他说下去。”洛里连忙阻止道。

“我误害了安托万，心中万分不安，毕竟他对我有救命之恩，他的孩子也是无辜的……所以我给他服了解药，现在来自首了，事情就是如此。”

“你倒是很有良心！”乌姆蒂蒂挖苦道。

“王储这几天也是乱了方寸，没有想到这一层，才让你走脱了。你不趁机逃走，反而自己来归案，也算是有点骨气。”洛里说。

“我一人做事一人当……”在场的唯有瓦拉内与他最好，因此埃尔南德斯不理别人，只对他说，“拉斐尔，我就都实话对你说了吧，帕瓦尔在图尔遇刺之事也是我一手策划的，为的是挑起法国内乱，你们怀疑得一点都没错。”

“卢卡斯！”瓦拉内不敢置信地说，“摄政王和王储一直那么信任你！你怎么对得起他们？你不是一直对我说你的忠诚是属于王储和法国的吗？”

“可是我身上流着的是西班牙的血！”

乌姆蒂蒂断然地说：“图尔的刺客和枪支都是西班牙来的，埃尔南德斯的所作所为，西班牙人绝对脱不了干系！他们表面上跟法国结盟，背地里却干出这种卑鄙的勾当来，绝不能轻饶！我们必须立刻把西班牙的使团截住，向他们问个究竟！”

“太迟了。”埃尔南德斯喃喃道，“使团这会儿已经出了法国边境了……”

“你一开始不急着救人，而是算好了时机，等他们安全出境才救了安托万……我没想到你竟然是这种忘恩负义的小人！安托万真是看错了你！我们全都看错了你！”

瓦拉内再也按捺不住怒火，一拳把埃尔南德斯打倒在地。他还要再扑上去，洛里赶忙使了个眼色，姆巴佩和登贝莱立刻上前拦腰抱住了他。

“通敌叛国，谋害王储，毒害储妃，行刺廷臣，构陷忠良。”洛里扳着手指，慢条斯理地说道，“随便哪一条你都九死难赎。”

埃尔南德斯踉踉跄跄地站起身。他挺直了腰板，把打落的牙齿合血吐在地上，脸上又恢复了平时桀骜不驯的神气：“安托万是我的手足兄弟，但是西班牙人也是我的骨肉至亲！两者我都不愿意伤害！事到如今，所幸他们都安然无恙……我自知难逃一死，你们要杀要剐，都在我一个人身上就是了！我要是皱一皱眉头，我就不算是个男人！”

乌姆蒂蒂正要让人把埃尔南德斯带下去关押，一直沉默的摄政王突然开口说：“慢着！基利安，我要你办的事你办妥了吗？”

“是，亲王殿下。”姆巴佩看了埃尔南德斯一眼，说道，“萨乌尔伯爵将人交给了我们，勒马尔已经派了先锋报信来，他们最迟明早就能把特奥·埃尔南德斯带回凡尔赛。”

埃尔南德斯的脸色瞬间变了。


	17. Chapter 17

卢卡斯和特奥·埃尔南德斯是双胞胎兄弟，他们从小就被父母抛弃，相依为命，在马德里街头流浪，靠乞讨和在垃圾堆里捡些吃的过活。

七岁的那一年冬天，卢卡斯独自一个人外出去寻找食物，偶然遇到了偷偷溜出家门玩的安托万·格列兹曼。格列兹曼看他衣着褴褛，面黄肌瘦，十分可怜，随手给他吃了一块饼干，他便一路跟在格列兹曼家的马车后面跑回了他家。格列兹曼家一时好心，给他美美地吃了一顿，又梳洗打扮了一番，换上安托万小时候的旧衣服，才发现这个脏兮兮的小鬼竟然长得粉雕玉啄，俊美可爱。安托万本是独生子，跟卢卡斯玩得高兴了，便百般央求父母留下卢卡斯。他的父母左等右等好几天也没人找来，猜测卢卡斯是个孤儿，又拗不过安托万撒娇耍痴，索性收留了他。

卢卡斯从记事起就没吃过一顿饱饭，穿过一件好衣裳，顿时把格列兹曼家当成了天堂。他想着先在这里舒服两天，然后再多带些食物溜回去找特奥，没想到安托万缠得他特别紧，一直都没能找到一个逃走的机会。等他后来好不容易瞅了个空溜了出去，只见他们平时避寒的角落空空荡荡，哪里还有特奥的影子？卢卡斯不知所措，在街头游荡了整整一天，把他能想到的地方都找了个遍也没有找到特奥，反倒是格列兹曼家的下人找来了。原来安托万不见了弟弟，哇哇大哭，伤心得不得了，他的父母也是心急如焚，派人四处寻找，把卢卡斯找了回来。

卢卡斯年纪幼小，又不会法语，解释不清他还有个弟弟，因此格列兹曼家也是毫不知情。他后来又偷偷跑出去好几次，都没找到特奥的下落，只得安心留在格列兹曼家了。随着他年纪渐长，卢卡斯心里渐渐明白特奥一个人孤苦伶仃，很有可能是出了什么意外，不过他仍然不死心，跟着格列兹曼全家搬到了法国以后，也还是派人不断在西班牙打探。

卢卡斯所不知道的是，特奥不仅活得好好的，而且机缘巧合，被马德里的西蒙尼伯爵收养了。伯爵对他视如己出，悉心教养。可他到了十六岁上，为了寻找哥哥，毅然离开了伯爵家，在西班牙四处流浪，最后竟然在安道尔偶然见到了卢卡斯派来寻找他的使者。

他们兄弟俩长得一模一样，把卢卡斯的使者都吓了一跳，还以为是主人亲自找来了。等他们辨明了特奥的身份，就劝他尽快动身去法国与哥哥团聚。卢卡斯贵为储妃之弟，自己又精明强干，深得王储和摄政王的信任，特奥是他的双胞兄弟，去了凡尔赛以后，自然也是荣华富贵，享之不尽。

不想特奥一听此话立刻就变了脸色，他告诉卢卡斯的使者，他的忠诚属于生他养他的西班牙，他是决计不会离开祖国，投奔法国人的。如果卢卡斯愿意回国与西班牙的勇士一起抗击法军，他可以不计较卢卡斯当年抛弃他，抛弃西班牙，认贼作父的事情，若是卢卡斯一意孤行，背叛祖国，那特奥就当他已经死了，将来若是在战场上兵戎相见，也绝不会对他手下留情。

卢卡斯听得使者的回报，立刻央求格列兹曼给他找了一个去法西边境公干的机会，亲自跑到安道尔去见特奥。兄弟重逢，自然是感慨无限。卢卡斯不提去法国的事情，特奥也不说，他们两人在安道尔住了三个月，每日同行同止，心有灵犀，亲密无间，就好像过去的十几年里根本没有分开过一样。可惜他们一个一心以法兰西为祖国，一个一心要为西班牙效忠，谁也说服不了谁。卢卡斯回凡尔赛的行期一拖再拖，眼看再也拖不下去了，他恳求特奥先同他一起回凡尔赛看看，将来若是他还想离开，那他也不会阻拦他。

特奥勉为其难地答应了，条件是卢卡斯不能对任何人说起他的事情，只让他混在卢卡斯的随从中间进宫，不然他将来要是不想留在法国，再要离开凡尔赛可就难了。卢卡斯见他的语气有了松动，喜出望外，就算特奥要天上的星星他也摘下来，哪里还会反对？

只是卢卡斯并不知道，在他回西班牙之前，马德里王室的人就找上了特奥，与他商议好了下一步的行动。他们计划让特奥利用卢卡斯跟他在一起的几个月，仔细学习卢卡斯的言行举止，务求令人看不出任何破绽，然后再找机会与他一起神不知鬼不觉地混进凡尔赛宫。另一方面，马德里假意答应与法国协商盟约，特奥打晕了卢卡斯，乔装成他在酒宴上向王储妃下毒，并嫁祸给拉比奥家，以期引起法国的王位之争，令摄政王无暇顾及欧洲大局。特奥跟卢卡斯本来就是双胞兄弟，这几个月来天天在一起，连他略带西班牙口音的法语都学得惟妙惟肖，竟然连格列兹曼都没有看出异样来。

特奥心中也另有算计。他想如此一来，卢卡斯势必无法再留在凡尔赛生活，只能随他一起混在使团里回西班牙。但他知道卢卡斯对安托万·格列兹曼情逾骨肉，如果真地致他于死地，一定无法得到卢卡斯的原谅，所以故意选了毒性温和的毒药，并将解药留在了卢卡斯的房间里。

不料卢卡斯醒来之后，无论如何也不愿意离开。他不为别的，而是深知摄政王德尚老谋深算，瓦拉内公爵多谋善断，如果他突然消失了，他们必定会猜出其中的关节，到时候整个西班牙使团都走不了。只有他留下掩饰真相，拖延时间，特奥才有机会安全逃脱。他向特奥担保另有脱身之法，要特奥先走，一个月后与他在马德里会和，绝不失约。特奥虽不情愿，但是马德里王室的特使催得急，也只好万般无奈地跟着使团走了。

只是他们都万万没有料到的是，使团的萨乌尔伯爵和格列兹曼乃是至交，反而与马德里王室一向有嫌隙，他一眼看出使团里多出一个人来，又听了格列兹曼中毒的消息，便猜出事情有异，立刻派人送信给摄政王德尚，这才让勒马尔在西班牙使团离境之前截住了特奥，查明了真相。

“……事情就是如此。”瓦拉内拉着帕瓦尔的双手说道。

真相大白，瓦拉内亲自带着摄政王的手谕赶到了特里亚侬，撤走了所有的守卫。帕瓦尔被软禁了好几天，不愿意再留在房间里，便与他来到花园的长椅上谈话。

“埃尔南德斯他真有什么脱身之法吗？”

瓦拉内摇头说：“他一心只想把所有的事都揽在自己身上，既救下王储妃，又保住特奥。我猜……他也是夹在西班牙和法兰西之间，夹在他对安托万的爱和对特奥的爱之间，无法自处，才选择了这条路……”

瓦拉内与埃尔南德斯一向亲近，说到这里，不禁长叹了一口气。

“你在图尔遇刺之事也是他们计划的一部分，想要借此挑动拉比奥家与王储之间的内斗。幸好他们没有得逞。”

“幸好你救了我……”

“我也是一时兴起，外出巡游，如若不然，后果真是不堪设想……”瓦拉内自己回想帕瓦尔当时的险境，也是一阵后怕。

“你当时还骗我那些不过是普通的强盗。”

瓦拉内惭愧地一笑，在他洁白的手上吻了一下：“我……那时我还不了解你，只把你当做拉比奥家的人来防备……请你不要责怪我。”

“你若是从今以后都对我以诚相待，我就既往不咎，如若不然……”

“这个自然，我答应你，从此以后，绝不再对你有所隐瞒。”瓦拉内捏捏他的手，“现在卢卡斯和特奥都被关押在巴士底，等候摄政王的发落。亲王殿下生怕走漏风声，打草惊蛇，抓不住特奥事小，救不了王储妃事大，因此只能瞒住真相，让你这几天受尽了委屈……”

帕瓦尔默默摇头，他原本就苗条，这几天饱受煎熬，更是瘦得形销骨立，衣服穿在身上也是松松垮垮的，好像一阵风都能把他吹跑。

“你现在已经完全自由了，可以随意在凡尔赛行动。王储殿下特意叮嘱我先代他向你致歉，等过两天王储妃完全恢复了，他会再亲自来跟你道歉的。”

“那我怎么担当得起。”帕瓦尔说，“事关储妃和王嗣，确实不能冒险，能够洗脱罪名，证明我的清白，我就已经很满足了。”

瓦拉内见他如此顾全大局，心中感动，伸手把他搂在怀里：“抱歉，我说过我会帮你查明真相，结果却什么也没能为你做到。”

“你不是帮我给阿德里安送信了吗？大家都怀疑我的时候，只有你相信我……”帕瓦尔说着，眼里又泛起泪光，“我都没能好好谢谢你……”

“你那天不是已经谢过我了吗？”瓦拉内忍不住说。

帕瓦尔听出了他话里的意思，又想起自己那天的情难自已，不禁低下头去，连耳朵根都羞红了。

瓦拉内托起他的下巴，轻轻说：“你现在害羞已经太晚了。可惜那天我也乱了方寸，都没来得及向你还礼，只好今天再还了……”

瓦拉内说着就要吻他，帕瓦尔连忙偏过头去躲开了，别别扭扭地说：“殿下且慢……你这样做，你的……婚约之人怎么办呢？”

“拉莫斯公爵？”瓦拉内问，“他现在八成已经跟巴萨的领主成婚了……就算没有，西班牙人做出这种事来，我又怎能与他们联姻？就算我答应，王储也绝不会答应的。”

“造化弄人，令殿下今生无缘马德里的佳人，真是太可惜了！”帕瓦尔放下心来，嘴上故意这样说。

瓦拉内听他将他当时在晚宴上的话还给他，不禁失笑道：“两地的美人虽然各有千秋，不过我的心是属于凡尔赛的……”

“凡尔赛佳丽如云，国色倾城，犹如天上繁星，数不胜数，不知道殿下心系哪颗？”

“天上繁星虽多，可是我心中只有一轮镜厅的明月。”瓦拉内也打趣道。

帕瓦尔嗔怪地说：“大家都拿我取笑，连你也学坏了……”

瓦拉内不待他再说下去，便吻住了他，一次，两次，浅尝辄止。帕瓦尔的双唇依顺着他，情意绵绵，温柔无限，与上一次大不相同。

瓦拉内将帕瓦尔环在手臂里，贴住了他的脸，又抬起他的手，把那枚红宝石戒指套在他纤细的手指上：“这次请你不要再还给我了……这是我的母亲在我进宫之前给我的，我一直戴在身上，现在我把它送给你了。”

帕瓦尔自然懂得此举的含义，他抬头望着瓦拉内，明亮的眼睛里饱含着无限的希冀和柔情，连他原本苍白的小脸都显得容光焕发起来。


	18. Chapter 18

阿德里安·拉比奥要回宫了！

这个消息就像是在凡尔赛平静的湖面投下了一颗巨石，惹得众人议论纷纷。相比之下，就连帕瓦尔乔迁之事都显得没那么刺激有趣了。宫里的人都想搞明白拉比奥到底是怎么东山再起的。最流行的说法是，摄政王和王储都对于帕瓦尔在储妃被毒害一事中的遭遇感到抱歉，让拉比奥回宫是对他的弥补，更有人把瓦拉内公爵如何逼着王储征召拉比奥都描述得绘声绘色，就好像他们亲自躲在在摄政王的书房里看到了似的。

说到帕瓦尔迁居一事，他原本住的特里亚侬是太阳王为蒙特斯庞侯爵夫人所建，以玫瑰色的大理石铺设，优雅精巧，不同与气势恢宏的凡尔赛。当年拉比奥甫一进宫，便能得到特里亚侬作为居所，可说是荣宠不尽。而帕瓦尔能居住于此，也是借了他的光。但是这里离凡尔赛宫主殿有一段不短的距离，未免给分隔两地的情侣增添了不便。帕瓦尔与瓦拉内思慕日久，如今好不容易互吐心声，自然是花前月下，你侬我侬，只恨不能时时刻刻寸步不离。再加上特里亚侬被王储派人抄查过，帕瓦尔又被软禁于此日久，留下了很多不愉快的回忆。因此在瓦拉内的一再要求下，他便干脆搬到了公爵在凡尔赛宫北翼的套间。这里与南翼的亲王殿遥遥相对，与王储和储妃的居所也不远，可说是最接近王朝权力中心的地方了。

法国宫中风气开放，早就将帕瓦尔视作公爵的情人，因此也是见怪不怪，不过四下无人之时感叹几句帕瓦尔好手段，同时将奥尔良公爵和托利索阁下两人玩弄于股掌之上，又或者假惺惺地同情一下巴伐利亚青年在爱情上的不如意。

帕瓦尔本人倒多少还有几分矜持，只搬进了公爵套间的主客房中，瓦拉内一听到拉比奥要进宫的消息，就迫不及待地赶回去告诉他。帕瓦尔正准备参加王储的晚宴，身边围绕着几个得力的随从听他吩咐。他听了瓦拉内这话，便微笑说：“我刚刚已经得到消息了，还是摄政王殿下亲自告诉我的。阿德里安今晚就能到，还住回特里亚侬，我正让他们赶紧重新收拾地方呢。他一向挑剔，只有我最了解他的心意，必须我亲自交待让他们安排妥当，才能让他一回来就住得舒舒服服的。”说着便挥手屏退了侍从们。

“亲王殿下怎么说？”瓦拉内在帕瓦尔身边坐下。他正由侍女梳头，所以瓦拉内只握起他的手吻了一下，那枚戒指已经调整了大小，现在戴在他手上正合适。

“我本来是去向殿下请安，顺便清点被门迪搜走的东西的。殿下告诉我，之前阿德里安亲自来向他请罪，不惜以身犯险为我辩护陈情，他又早知这一切都是西班牙人的阴谋，为了让阿德里安宽心，便将十字架还给了他。”帕瓦尔一边看着镜子里的瓦拉内一边说，“亲王殿下念在他诚心悔过，又为他对我的手足之情所感，便准许他回宫了。如今他既要回凡尔赛，那我也不需要那串项链了，正好物归原主。”

瓦拉内点点头。他与拉比奥一向不睦，不过现在看在心上人的份上，自然不会故意与他为难。更何况帕瓦尔是拉比奥家的养子，瓦拉内要与他订立婚约，那就非要代理族长阿德里安·拉比奥的首肯才行。

帕瓦尔仿佛看出了他的心事，说道：“你不用担心，阿德里安最通情达理了。从小到大，我央求他的事，他就没有不同意过。他虽然曾经反对我跟你在一起，但那是因为他还不了解你。”

“这听起来似乎不是我认识的阿德里安·拉比奥。”

“你对他成见太深了！”帕瓦尔梳完了头发，转过去挑选今天晚宴要穿戴的服饰，不搭理瓦拉内。

瓦拉内环住帕瓦尔的腰，越过他的肩膀看着侍女捧出来的各色首饰，问道：“你为什么不戴我送你的那串红宝石项链？”

“这一串也是新的……”帕瓦尔撇了他一眼说，“你送了我那么多东西，不知道的人还以为我有五根脖子呢。”

“本来宫外已经把你形容得天花乱坠，这下更坐实是一只妖怪了。”瓦拉内故意逗他说，果然帕瓦尔忍不住笑了。

旁边的侍女听了公爵这样说，连忙殷勤地把那串红宝石项链取来了。只见一排长方形的红宝石上下并排镶着两行珍珠，正中垂下三颗水滴形的红宝石，每一颗都有鸽子蛋大小，两边还配上了钻石流苏，璀璨夺目，耀眼生花，令人咂舌不已。

专供王室的几位珠宝和衣帽商原本都知道王储是手头宽松的大客户，而奥尔良公爵的生意难做。不过自从他与帕瓦尔定情之后，一来是为了讨佳人欢心，二来帕瓦尔被查抄的东西还没有来得及全部归还，于是瓦拉内花钱如流水一般，接二连三地买了好几件贵重的珠宝和礼服送给他，一般日常的首饰和替换衣服更是数不胜数，惹得王室商人欢天喜地，日日向上帝祈祷公爵的爱情一帆风顺……啊，不，最好还是不时有点小打小闹，磕磕绊绊，这样他就需要买更多的礼物向恋人赔罪了。

帕瓦尔看了项链，摇头说：“这条项链跟我今晚的衣服不相称，再说今天阿德里安也会来……”

瓦拉内听他这样说，便知道他是生怕盖过了拉比奥的风头，叹气道说：“你一共跟我说了十句话，其中九句都是阿德里安，还有一句是埋怨我送的礼物太多了……”

帕瓦尔微笑吻了他一下：“抱歉，这条红宝石的太贵重了，今晚只怕把王储妃也压倒了，还是等到我们的婚礼再戴吧。”

瓦拉内见他明眸皓齿，笑靥生晕，令最名贵的珠宝也为之失色，更哪堪提到“婚礼”二字，只好一笑了之，低头在他光洁的肩颈处吻了好几下。

帕瓦尔痒得直躲，央求道：“好了好了，别闹了……我求你别闹了，别把我刚梳好的头又弄乱了！”

瓦拉内不依不饶地舔吻，还在他的脖子上吮吸了好几下，雪白的皮肤上顿时出现了一个红印。他火热的鼻息喷在帕瓦尔身上，搞得他脸红心跳，浑身发软，赶紧用力推开瓦拉内说：“不要再闹我了！公爵殿下不用换衣服的吗？老是在这儿跟我捣乱。”

瓦拉内不响，埋头在他的肩上。

帕瓦尔又推推他：“你快去吧！像什么样子？等晚上……再说。”

听他这么说了，瓦拉内在他肩上又亲了一下，才恋恋不舍地起身更衣去了。身边的人也是见怪不怪，就当做什么事也没发生地继续为帕瓦尔梳妆。

王储今晚在瑞士湖畔宴请，光照明用的蜡烛就用了五千支，各色鲜花争奇斗艳，金银器皿琳琅满目。他别出心裁地要来宾全都做罗马式的装扮，另外备下了五艘画舫供有兴致的宾客游湖。如今西班牙人的阴谋被挫败，王储妃和孩子安全无事，他的弟弟又情场得意，更兼印证了他当日的先见之明，王储可真是春风满面，兴高采烈，步步都像踏在云端。见他如此好兴致，就连一向懒于参加社交活动的摄政王都来捧场了。唯独王储妃格列兹曼的笑脸中带着几分勉强，眉宇间不时流露哀伤之意，只在仰脸与王储说话之时才略微散去。众人都知道他是因为埃尔南德斯兄弟的缘故心情不佳，但谁也不敢提起，生怕破坏气氛，扰了王储的雅兴。只有瓦拉内不时低声细语地跟他交谈，安慰地拍拍他的手背。

奥尔良公爵今晚换上了一件罗马式细亚麻的及膝白袍，外面披着深红色的托加，皮质的凉鞋上面以宝石装饰，若是真的回到罗马，那气派即便不是凯撒再世，至少也是安东尼奥。帕瓦尔较为畏寒，他的白袍由亚麻和羊毛混织，腰间缠着一条金线织成的腰带，洁白的臂膀上套着一个蛇形的黄金臂环，临风而立，绰约动人，简直就像是万神庙的月神像活了过来。他举目所及，处处都是绫罗绸缎，繁花似锦，粉光脂影，暗香浮动，真是比他童年想象里的凡尔赛有过之而无不及，唯一比他的想象欠缺的，就只有当初为他讲述凡尔赛的盛宴的人了。

晚宴举行了快一半，此人才终于姗姗来迟。拉比奥刚下马车，一路风尘仆仆，在特里亚侬换了衣服就过来了，甚至来不及好好梳妆。时值秋季，夜深露重，他仍然穿着轻薄的丝绸，裸露着两条结实的手臂，绛紫色的长袍上滚着金边，腰间垂下金色的流苏。他没有来得及戴首饰，只有一个纯金制成的月桂冠落在他优雅的卷发上，然而他华美丰盈的肉体，那上天的造物，要远远胜过任何后天的，人为的妆点。拉比奥趾高气昂地缓缓步下画舫，就有如永生的神祇行走在凡人中间，高贵庄严，不可一世，就连天上的明月都相形见绌。

那一刻凡尔赛的众人们鸦雀无声，仿佛是被他的光艳震慑住了，但很快他们又若无其事地继续宴饮作乐，互相交谈起来，谈论的话题无非是拉比奥竟然逾越地在王储面前穿紫色的罗马袍，又或者打赌他这次能在凡尔赛留多久。一片窃窃私语声中，唯有帕瓦尔的脸上掩饰不住地绽开笑容，他的胸膛简直要因为喜悦和自豪而爆炸了。他的哥哥，阿德里安·拉比奥，每一寸都跟他记忆中的一样骄傲优雅，他们终于如同小时候梦想的那样在凡尔赛相聚了！他恨不得能立刻冲上前去好好地拥抱他，亲吻他美丽的面颊。

拉比奥的目光立马就在人群中捕捉到了帕瓦尔，蓝眼睛里露出一丝只给他的笑意，一边走上前去向亲王和王储行礼：“亲王殿下，感谢您征召我进宫，能够再次得见天颜，真是令我不胜惶恐。啊，王储殿下，感谢您邀请我参加宴会，这真是个可爱的夜晚。”

德尚的脸色高深莫测，从上到下地把拉比奥打量了一遍，默默地把手递给他。拉比奥两手握起他的手，虔诚地在他的戒指上落下一吻。博格巴则站起来拥抱了拉比奥：“亲爱的拉比奥阁下，您太客气了。既然我的弟弟就要跟您的弟弟结婚了，我们也就几乎等于是一家人了。”

拉比奥仿佛这时候才注意到了帕瓦尔身边的瓦拉内，他的目光瞬间变得像刀锋一样锐利，令帕瓦尔有些不自在地动了动身子。

“此事我还是第一次听说，容我跟本杰明讨论一下，稍后再向您回复。今夜还是先让我们尽情享受吧。”

“您说得很对，现在就让我们继续欢宴！”

王储挥挥手，空中随即升起一朵朵巨大的烟花，此起彼伏，将天空照耀得恍如白昼，令群星都黯然无光。众人依旧开怀畅饮，谈笑风生，谁也没有注意到的时候，摄政王德尚不愿意打扰众人，静悄悄地退席了。


	19. Chapter 19

那天晚上，当拉比奥发现帕瓦尔已经搬出了特里亚侬的时候，他脸上的表情简直就像是当众挨了一耳光。不过当着整个凡尔赛，他究竟还是保持了克制，反而亲热地挽住帕瓦尔的手，问他今晚能不能陪他去特里亚侬住。帕瓦尔一来心虚，二来也确实有满腹的话要对拉比奥说，就不顾瓦拉内有点不甘的脸色答应了。

帕瓦尔与拉比奥一起回了特里亚侬，不一会儿瓦拉内派人帮他送了换洗的衣服过来。侍女帮帕瓦尔换了衣服，正在拆缠绕在他头发里的金线和珍珠，拉比奥就沉着脸进来了，连门都没有敲。他已经梳洗完毕，换上了一身绣着牡丹的中国丝绸，举手投足之间流光溢彩，说不出的赏心悦目。

“请您先出去，我有话要单独跟我的弟弟说。”

帕瓦尔点点头，侍女见拉比奥面色不善，大气也不敢出，连忙行过礼就退下了。拉比奥接过她手里的象牙梳子，站在帕瓦尔身后接替了她的工作。他的身份远比帕瓦尔高，本不应该如此，不过他们从小就经常把对方当做大洋娃娃摆弄，所以拉比奥丝毫不觉得有什么折辱，帕瓦尔也丝毫不觉得有什么逾矩。

“你的手可真凉，今晚你穿得太少了。”帕瓦尔说着，便用手去捂拉比奥的手。

拉比奥拨开了他的手，把冰凉的手掌直接捂在帕瓦尔的脸颊上：“你的脸倒很热……你帮我准备的那几件衣服，虽然暖和一些，却不如那件好看。”

帕瓦尔被他冰得直缩脖子：“你在说什么呢？你穿什么都好看。”

“现在来讨好我已经太迟了，本杰，你应该知道我对你有多生气吧。你进宫之前我对你千叮万嘱，苦口婆心，原来你都当做耳旁风了？”

“阿德里安……”

拉比奥不给他插嘴的机会：“我在信里写的你也没看进去？我的天啊，我写到托利索的时候，你回信一口否认，我问你瓦拉内的时候，你一个字也没撇清，那时候我就应该想到的！你到底是看上了他哪一点？”

拉比奥手里握着梳子，激动得在房间里走来走去。

“阿德里安……”

“你到底懂不懂？他可是拉斐尔·瓦拉内，保罗·博格巴的弟弟！他们跟拉比奥家之间的仇恨可以一直追溯到百年战争！就算我们不翻这些陈年旧账，他们不是刚刚才陷害了你和拉比奥家？”

“阿德里安，你不能把埃尔南德斯的阴谋算在瓦拉内头上，这对他不公平。”帕瓦尔恳求地说。

“那他在你最脆弱，最需要他的时候为你做了什么？”

“他……他原本想帮我逃走的，他还帮我给你传信了。这些都是违背王储的命令的。”

拉比奥不屑地哼了一声：“这些本来都是他应该做的，又能算什么大恩大德了？他做的这些对你有什么实质性的帮助吗？如果不是埃尔南德斯自己站出来，你现在还不知道在遭受怎么样的折磨呢？而且归根结底，埃尔南德斯也是他们家的人，这笔账算在瓦拉内头上一点不冤！如果他真地爱你，他从一开始就根本不会让你受到任何调查的。”

“你要设身处地为他想想，王储虽然是他的哥哥，可是王储毕竟是王储，王储与储妃之间的感情又深，瓦拉内怎么说得上话？”

“换句话说，他对你的感情既及不上他对博格巴的感情，也及不上博格巴对格列兹曼的感情，说不定还及不上他对格列兹曼的感情呢。”

“阿德里安，你不能这样比较！”帕瓦尔抗议道。

“你老是为他着想，他为你着想了吗？让你在他的眼皮子底下出了这种事，他根本就没有保护好你！”

“你不能这样苛求他，那时他跟我并不是……他那时还跟拉莫斯公爵有婚姻之约。”

“啊！你不说我都要忘了，他之前还打算跟别人结婚呢。我实在没看出他对你哪里情深义重了。”

“他那样做也是为了法兰西的利益！他心里并不情愿！”

“你就光会给他找借口！我最瞧不起的就是躲躲闪闪，只会拿国家大义来掩饰自己的冷酷薄情！他要是真的这么英雄了得，为什么不能找到两全其美的办法？别让我恶心了！”拉比奥把手里的梳子掷在地上，象牙梳子应声断成了两节。

帕瓦尔从来没见过他发这么大的火，一时不知如何是好，只好紧紧抱住拉比奥：“阿德里安，阿德里安，我求你冷静一点。别跟我发火，好吗？”

拉比奥浑身发抖，伸手回抱住帕瓦尔：“我并不是在生你的气，本杰，我永远都不会生你的气的。这一切都是那个瓦拉内的错！”

“我们不要再说这件事了，阿德里安。”帕瓦尔知道拉比奥的脾气一向来得快去得也快，这会儿他在气头上，说什么也没用，要等他气平了才能慢慢劝他，“我们都那么久没见了，不要老是谈论令你生气的事。妈妈好吗？”

原来拉比奥从小就不允许帕瓦尔以“夫人”称呼侯爵夫人，他说既然帕瓦尔是他的弟弟，自然也应该像他一样，直呼侯爵夫妇为爸爸妈妈，这事没有什么好商量的。大家都拗不过他，所以帕瓦尔从小到大也就一直这样叫下来了。

他们两个坐在床沿聊了一会儿家事，拉比奥另换了一把梳子，帮着帕瓦尔梳好了头，脸色也渐渐平静了下来。

帕瓦尔撒娇地搂住他问：“今晚你要跟我睡吗？就像我们小时候一样？每次你从凡尔赛回来的第一个晚上，都会跟我一起睡，给我讲你在凡尔赛见到的一切。”

想起童年时光，拉比奥的脸上也情不自禁地露出怀念的微笑：“好吧，现在该轮到你给我讲讲，我不在宫里的时候，凡尔赛发生的一切了。”

帕瓦尔扬起脸，喜不自胜地说：“哥哥，我们现在好不容易终于梦想成真，难道你不高兴吗？”

“我当然高兴，要是没有那个该死的瓦拉内我就更高兴了……”拉比奥好像想起什么地皱皱鼻子，“请你告诉我瓦拉内没有在这里过夜，我不要睡他睡过的床……”

“阿德里安！”帕瓦尔红着脸说，“他当然没有！我的天哪！你怎么会这么问？”

“这会儿你知道害羞了吗？”拉比奥拉着他的手说，“你既然都搬到了他那里，他自然不会放过这个机会……就算你没有，宫里也会觉得你已经是他的人了，不过还是请你老实告诉我……你们……你到底有没有跟他……”

“你在说些什么呀？”

“你只管老实回答我就是了！”

帕瓦尔低头不语，连脖子根都红了。

拉比奥立刻就读懂了他的沉默，叹气说：“本杰，你这个傻瓜……你以前一向很拿得定主意的，圣莫里斯那些呆头呆脑的Alpha无论怎么对你大献殷勤，你从来都不放在眼里，怎么现在这么轻易地就被瓦拉内的甜言蜜语给骗了？我真不该让你一个人进宫的！这都是我不好！可怜的本杰……你根本不了解Alpha，不过才几个月而已，你就把一切都给了他，这样瓦拉内还有什么动力为你做任何事？”

“他不是为了……他不是这种人。”

拉比奥挥挥手，表示他不想听任何辩解：“不要傻了！我在宫里的日子比你久，远比你了解他的过去。关于他那些阴暗的秘密，宫中曾有许多传言……他一个字也没跟你提起过吧？”

帕瓦尔皱起眉头，疑惑地看着他。

“我就知道！他当然不会告诉你，不然他怎么能得到你呢？你是那么纯洁，那么天真，我可怜的弟弟！”拉比奥说着，把帕瓦尔毛茸茸的脑袋搂在怀里。

“到底是什么样的传言？”帕瓦尔抬头问，他虽然深知宫中的传言大多是捕风捉影，不过也难免被拉比奥的话勾起了好奇。

“现在说这些也没有用了……我不想让你为这些事烦恼。”拉比奥摇摇头说，“没关系，这一切都还可以挽回，无忧宫不是还专程派人来看你了吗？我听说鲁梅尼格伯爵夫人在大公妃面前对你美言不尽，虽然我不希望你离开法国……但现在也没办法了，好在事情还来得及，你赶紧从瓦拉内那里搬出来，再好好笼络一下托利索，我看他今晚那个样子，对你还是难以忘情，只要你稍假辞色，对他还不是手到擒来？”

“请你不要胡说了，我岂能做这种事？就算不是为了瓦拉内，我也不可能对托利索做这种事的……双方若不是全心全意地相爱，这样的恋情我是不会接受的，这样不论对谁都太不公平了。”

拉比奥叹了一口气，目光仿佛在落在很远的地方：“为什么你对爱情有这么不切实际的向往？需知有时候接受一个你不爱的人要比追求一个不爱你的人容易得多……”

“既然如此，你为什么不接受阿雷奥拉的求爱呢？他此番可被我们大大地连累了，令我心里十分过意不去。”

“因为我跟你一样笨！”拉比奥没好气地说，“你不用担心阿雷奥拉，他是洛里的得意弟子，他一定会保他没事的。别看洛里现在满口严惩不贷，不过是做做样子，将来等大家都忘了这事的时候，阿雷奥拉还是照样青云直上。”

“本杰，我完全是一片真心为你好，我反对你和瓦拉内的事，绝不是因为我们家族之间的仇恨，或是我个人的好恶，我反对是因为我不信任瓦拉内这个人，我所认识的瓦拉内，他根本不配得到你的爱！我也希望我是错的，但是我很怀疑这一点……”

“哥哥？”帕瓦尔疑虑地问。

“不要紧，你不用怕。”拉比奥斩钉截铁地说，“幸好现在我来了，本杰，我现在就实话对你说了，我是绝不会同意你们订婚的。不过我也希望你明白，我比谁都更想要你能得到幸福，如果将来瓦拉内能证明他对你的爱，还有他对拉比奥家的友谊，证明他确实是一个配得上你的Alpha，我一定会第一个祝福你的。不过在那之前，我作为你的保护人，绝不能应允你们的婚事。只要你们还没有结婚，就算你不喜欢托利索，英格兰、德意志诸邦、意大利，必定有一个与你情投意合、门当户对的青年才俊，到时候你就知道你现在有多傻了！”

“可是阿德里安……”

“不要再为了瓦拉内苦苦哀求，也不要为了他掉眼泪。我的心意是不会改变的！”拉比奥在帕瓦尔脸上亲了一下，“亲爱的本杰，不要愁眉苦脸的，事情还有转机不是吗？我没有要求你现在立刻搬回来，我甚至没有要求你跟他分手，我只是要他向我证明他配得上你而已，如果他真心爱你，这根本就不是个问题。但你要答应我一件事情。”

“什么？”

“你必须向我保证你不会怀孕。”

“阿德里安，你在胡说什么？”

“利用孩子来逼迫家族让步，这种事我见得多了。不要以为我会看在孩子的份上心软，如果瓦拉内想用这一手逼迫我屈服的话，那只会让我质疑他的动机，我就更加不会同意你们的婚事，到时候你们的孩子就只能是一个私生子了——虽然我看瓦拉内自己也不一定在乎，反正他自己也就是一个低三下四的私生子……但本杰你是不会让你的孩子变成一个私生子的，不是吗？”

“阿德里安，请你不要再这样攻击他的出身了……你这次好不容易回宫，不论是于公，还是于私，不论是为了你，还是为了他，我都希望你们能和平共处。”

“本杰，我暂时同意你们在一起，可不是因为我喜欢他。你要搞清楚了，现在是他必须向我证明自己，而不是反过来。这一点你要好好向他传达。”

帕瓦尔叹了一口气，今晚他感到分外疲惫：“我知道了，亲爱的哥哥，我真的已经聊够这个话题了，你今天旅途劳顿，一定也累了，我们还是先休息吧，好吗？”

拉比奥点点头，一口吹熄了蜡烛。


	20. Chapter 20

拉比奥回宫的第二天，摄政王德尚宣布他将成立一个特别委员会来决定埃尔南德斯兄弟的命运。这个委员会将由五名成员组成，分别是王储博格巴、奥尔良公爵瓦拉内、国防大臣洛里、以及拉比奥家的阿德里安·拉比奥和本杰明·帕瓦尔两兄弟。摄政王殿下将会亲自列席委员会的会议，但他不会参与投票。

朝野上下顿时议论纷纷。王储宫中两人，拉比奥家两人，洛里大人则一向秉公认直，刚正不阿闻名，绝无结党营私之嫌，这五个人选可算是不偏不倚，一碗水端平，显见是摄政王权衡利弊，折中的结果。原本论理王储妃格列兹曼也应有一席之地，不过他现在是非常时期，先前因为埃尔南德斯之事伤了元气，近来更是心绪不宁，众人都不敢让他再劳神费心，生怕有个万一，因此谁也不能质疑摄政王不将他列入名单的决定。

“这简直是个笑话！”拉比奥一听说亲王的决定，就咬牙切齿地对帕瓦尔说，“特奥这个西班牙间谍屡次谋害嫁祸于你，简直是罄竹难书，死有余辜，理应千刀万剐！那个西班牙佬是他的同谋，自然也该分尸弃市，以儆效尤。德尚还假惺惺地搞什么委员会，摆明了就是要让博格巴为他们脱罪！”

“我猜亲王殿下此举是为了避免授人于柄。如此一来，不论委员会做出了怎样的决定，谁也不能说亲王偏私……”帕瓦尔若有所思地说。

“哼，所以我说他老奸巨猾！他之所以被先王委以摄政重任，就是靠得这手两面三刀的功夫。我看他一心害怕得罪王储宫中众人，丝毫没有为你主持公道的意思。”

凡尔赛隔墙有耳，处处都是摄政王的耳目。拉比奥此等大不敬之语，帕瓦尔不敢接口，也知道他若是辩驳，只会让拉比奥骂得更凶，便转移话题说：“王储不用问一定会想办法帮卢卡斯脱罪，但洛里大人一向不愿意卷进朋党之争，他应该会保持中立，秉公处理。”

“那你那个瓦拉内呢？”拉比奥冷笑一声说。

一语触动了帕瓦尔的心事。这些日子以来，他和瓦拉内之间一直有意避开这个话题，若是不小心提起，瓦拉内也总是百般安慰帕瓦尔，说他受了委屈，一定会让特奥受到应有的惩罚，绝口不提如何处置卢卡斯的事情。帕瓦尔本来觉得卢卡斯罪不至死，二来也是体谅瓦拉内，不欲令他为难，或是令两家结下不可化解的仇恨。只是如今被拉比奥这样一说，未免难以开口辩驳。

拉比奥仿佛看出了他在想什么，一扬眉毛：“这可是瓦拉内证明自己的最好机会！若是他真心爱你，就应该要为你报仇雪耻才对！埃尔南德斯兄弟主持策划了你在图尔遇刺一事，又将毒害储妃之事嫁祸在你身上，令你受了多少折磨？还差点令拉比奥家也背上谋逆之名。若是他们奸计得逞，到时候岂止是你我，连爸爸妈妈，还有你的亲生父母，拉比奥家的封臣，领地的人民，全部都会受到连累！如果瓦拉内轻轻巧巧地放过他们，那就说明他根本没把你放在心上！”

“可是卢卡斯也只是为了掩饰特奥的罪行，想要令他安全脱逃而已，要不是他主动出面坦白，洗脱了我的冤屈，后事如何也难以预料……”

“本杰本杰！你以前何等聪敏仔细，怎么现在瓦拉内说什么你就信什么？”拉比奥紧紧攥住他的手，“如今东窗事发，王储宫中为了保住格列兹曼的弟弟，自然把一切都推在特奥头上。他们两兄弟连理同枝，你又怎知道图尔之事不是卢卡斯一手安排的？你又怎知道晚宴上不是他本人下的毒？只是不小心误害了格列兹曼，又眼看逃不过萨乌尔伯爵的法眼，就推了特奥出来顶锅？退一万步说，就算不是卢卡斯策划的，他也有个知情不报的罪名，不是逆贼是什么？”

“瓦拉内不会骗我的。”帕瓦尔摇头说。

“你怎么这么傻？就算瓦拉内不骗你，他听到的也不过是卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯的一面之词，如何可信？也许他也是被骗了……”拉比奥拉住帕瓦尔的手，放缓了口气，“好了，本杰，我知道你不想让瓦拉内夹在王储和你之间为难，那是你对他的温柔体贴之处，可他这次若是不公开站在你这一边，那就说明你对他来说根本无足轻重！凡尔赛众口铄金，你也是知道的，到时候难免说你自荐枕席，轻……”

他的话还没说完，帕瓦尔的脸色一下变了。

拉比奥有些后悔地撇撇嘴，伸手把帕瓦尔抱在怀里，亲热地把头靠住他的头：“本杰，我最亲爱的弟弟，我知道你绝不是那样自轻自贱的人，宫中那些恶毒的流言你原也不必放在心上……但若是我们两个的口径都不能统一，那就别想把埃尔南德斯兄弟绳之以法了！王储当时毫无证据，就能将你软禁在特里亚侬，还把我的项链从你身上抄走了，如果这次我们不能严惩卢卡斯，挽回颜面，那将来岂不是更加任人欺辱？拉比奥家还如何立足于凡尔赛？”

帕瓦尔面色怔忡，沉思良久。

拉比奥叹气道：“本杰，我们从小一起长大，我知道你一向有主意，我虽然是一片真心为你着想，但也不能逼迫你……不过就算你不看在我的份上，也看在爸爸妈妈的份上，仔细想想我的话，好吗？”

帕瓦尔咬着嘴唇，慢慢地点点头。

就在他们兄弟俩在特里亚侬交谈的时候，奥尔良公爵也迎来了一位意外的访客。这位访客身材娇小，面色苍白，用斗篷掩饰着隆起的腹部，不是别人，正是王储妃安托万·格列兹曼殿下。

瓦拉内不敢怠慢，赶忙立起来迎接。他让格列兹曼在书房的靠椅上坐下，又问他需要些什么饮料和茶点，都被格列兹曼摇头拒绝了：“我现在没有这个胃口。”

“你最近反而消瘦了……”瓦拉内皱着眉头说，“无论如何，你现在还是要以调养身体为重，尽量放宽心情，千万不可忧虑太过。”

“现在这个紧要关头，我怎么可能放宽心情？偏偏摄政王殿下又把我排除在委员会之外……”格列兹曼郁郁地说。

瓦拉内一听这话，便知道他是为埃尔南德斯而来的：“那我能为你做些什么呢？”

格列兹曼说：“拉法，我也不跟你绕圈子了，看在我们多年情分上，我希望你能保卢卡斯周全。”

瓦拉内道：“此事卢卡斯也是情义两难，代人受过。何况我们历来同心同德，为法兰西效力，我相信他的忠诚。哪怕你不来为他求情，哪怕他不是你的弟弟，我也必定会保护他的。”

“我本该知道拉法你最通情达理的，不过是我关心则乱……”

瓦拉内打断格列兹曼说：“可是你要明白，毕竟国法难违，卢卡斯怎么说也有个知情不报，徇私包庇的罪名，死罪可免，活罪难逃，免不了要流放海外。如若不然，王储威信何存？”

“你放心，这点我还是明白的。我也只向你要求这么多。”格列兹曼眼底的哀愁一时却还未完全散去，但他天性活泼，忍不住打趣说：“看来你还是我认识的那个拉法，还没有完全被爱情冲昏头脑……”

瓦拉内想到帕瓦尔，脸上抑制不住地露出一丝柔情：“本杰秉性柔顺，明理懂事，从来也没有要求过我对卢卡斯怎样……这次他也不会决意要致卢卡斯于死地的。”

“这样我就放心了。”格列兹曼笑道，“你也不用再向我炫耀了，我知道你的帕瓦尔阁下天仙化人，十全十美……”

“说实话，我原先没想到你会对他这么认真，以至于到谈婚论嫁的地步。他虽然品貌出众，才智兼备……”格里兹曼按住瓦拉内的手，“我这么说你可不要动气，但要论到身份，他原本是高攀不起你的，不用说还有阿德里安·拉比奥那个讨厌鬼……但只要他真心爱你，愿意今后一心一意效忠王室，跟阿德里安·拉比奥撇清关系，那我想王储也和我没什么好担心的了。”

格列兹曼话里有话，瓦拉内听出他的意思，忍不住追问：“王储是跟你怎么说了吗？”

“他……”格列兹曼顿时面露难色，欲言又止地说，“我们……他已经好几天没有开口跟我说话了……”

瓦拉内不由得大吃一惊。博格巴与格列兹曼自相识以来，夫唱妇随、其乐融融，从来没有拌过一次嘴，更何况如今格列兹曼还怀着他们的孩子，博格巴怎会如此冷落他？

“你哥哥……王储殿下他……他从来都对我千依百顺，言听计从，从来没有说过一句重话。只有这次……他对卢卡斯十分恼怒，不论我是好言相劝还是苦苦哀求，他无论如何都不肯答应我从轻发落卢卡斯……我若是劝得紧了，他便大发雷霆……”格列兹曼泫然欲泣，说着眼圈便红了。

瓦拉内急忙把随身的丝绸手帕递给他，上面用花体字绣着他的姓名缩写，香气扑鼻，精美异常，正是帕瓦尔送给他的礼物。

格列兹曼接过了手帕，默默拭泪不语。他一向开朗大方，一张俏脸上总是笑意盈盈的，瓦拉内与他相识多年，何曾见他如此伤心落寞？心头难免涌起一阵怜惜，柔声劝慰道：“他是至情至性之人，原本一片热忱，将卢卡斯当做亲生兄弟一般信任，卢卡斯却将你和你们的孩子至于危险之中，所以他才无法原谅他。他这也是为了珍视你的缘故，请你千万不要责怪他……”

“他若是真心爱我，就该要按照我的心意办事才对。我了解卢卡斯，他为了法国尽心尽力，百死无悔，刀山火海也不会皱一下眉头，可特奥是他的孪生兄弟，又岂是一般的西班牙人可比的？更何况卢卡斯与他从小失散，心内不安，又怎能坐视他有生命危险？今天若是……若是……王储伤害了帕瓦尔阁下，难道你也要令他血债血偿不成？”

瓦拉内无言以对，唯有长叹一声。


	21. Chapter 21

帕瓦尔从金彭贝大人的牌局回来，不出所料地看到瓦拉内靠在躺椅上等他，两条修长的腿交叠在一起，一手枕在脑后，一手拿着一本书。

帕瓦尔自从搬到公爵的套间以后，每天晚上都能等来瓦拉内的造访，可是拉比奥回宫之后，就成了瓦拉内每晚在主客房中等待帕瓦尔归来了。

帕瓦尔蹑手蹑脚，悄悄地走到他身边，凑过头去问：“你在看什么呢？”

瓦拉内早知道他来了，不过还是故意假装被吓了一跳。他合上书放在一边，在帕瓦尔唇边吻了一下，说：“我在看拉辛的书。你可回来了，牌打得怎么样了？”

“我手气太好了，一把就赢了托利索阁下三千埃居，不好意思就走，让你等急了。”帕瓦尔说着，抱歉地一笑。

“我怎么不知道托利索阁下今晚也去了？”瓦拉内略带酸意地说，一边看两个侍女走进来为帕瓦尔梳洗更衣。

“我也是去了才知道金彭贝大人邀请了他。”帕瓦尔背对着瓦拉内站在妆镜前，任侍女们取下他身上佩戴的珠宝。

“这想必又是拉比奥阁下的主意吧？”

“拉法……”帕瓦尔回头看了他一眼。侍女们也不避人，当着公爵的面解开他礼服上的绿松石衣扣和繁复的丝带，露出莹润洁白的肌肤，宛如象牙雕制而成，又取来一件银灰色的睡袍为他披上。

等到侍女们都退下了，帕瓦尔才说：“你何必在意托利索阁下，我一直只把他当做一个好朋友，他现在也只不过是把我当做一个好朋友而已。我跟他差不多同时入宫，自然比别人亲近一些，再没别的了……”

“我恐怕令兄另有图谋。”

帕瓦尔依偎在他身边坐下：“阿德里安只是一时还难以接受，但他迟早会明白的，我永远只会属于你一个人……”

瓦拉内伸手搂住帕瓦尔的腰说：“我也希望如此，只是担心我们俩的婚事夜长梦多……”

“我会劝他的，你千万别着急。”帕瓦尔连忙说，“只要我们两情不渝，没有什么能把我们分开。阿德里安也是为我着想，毕竟你是王储的弟弟，而我出身寒微，他生怕你只是一时兴起，日后终究会厌弃我的。”

瓦拉内忍不住冷笑一声：“我违反王储的命令给他送信，还以为他多少会领点情，体会到我对你的一片苦心呢？若我存着别的心思，又何必要大张旗鼓地让你搬过来？又为何要昭告天下请他允许我与你成婚？究竟还要我怎样做，才算能证明我对你的诚意和爱情？”

“我当然知道你不是那种朝三暮四，见异思迁的人！”帕瓦尔见他不悦，急忙解释道，“但阿德里安还不了解你的为人。再说，我跟他从小无话不谈，现在也没告诉他一声就自作主张跟你在一起了，他难免心里有点不自在。就是今天不是你，换了是别人，他也是照样的。这事都怨我，你可千万别往心里去。”

“我看他对托利索就没有这样百般刁难！”瓦拉内此话一出，帕瓦尔也无言以对，低头默默地拨弄着椅垫上垂下来的流苏。

瓦拉内余怒未消，不过他不忍心见帕瓦尔烦恼，叹气道：“算了……”

帕瓦尔把头靠在他的身上，只不说话。瓦拉内的鼻端传来他绵绵的体香，柔软的发丝擦过他的脸颊，令人一阵心神荡漾，不免更加英雄气短，儿女情长起来。

“好了，好了，他终究是你的哥哥……无论给我多少气受，我也只好受着了。谁让我觊觎恶龙守护着的珍宝呢？”瓦拉内轻轻抚摸帕瓦尔的肩头，故意逗他说。

帕瓦尔果然抬起头，含笑带嗔地说：“别这样说他！”

此时夜已深了，瓦拉内第二天早上还要侍奉摄政王起居，所以不敢起晚了，又略微闲聊了几句今天的见闻，便催着帕瓦尔上床安歇了。

帕瓦尔躺在床上，把头埋在瓦拉内的胸口，在黑暗中才敢开口说：“……我听说今天白天王储妃殿下来找过你。”

不知是不是他的错觉，瓦拉内原本平稳的心跳突然变快了。

“不错，他确实来过。”

“你能告诉我他为什么来找你吗？”

瓦拉内叹气道：“无缘无故的，他为什么要来找我，我想你也猜得出。”

“我怎么会知道？”帕瓦尔说，“难道……他是怀念往日时光，闲来无事找你叙叙旧？”

此话一出，瓦拉内嗤笑一声，胸膛也随之起伏：“你呀！你又在装傻。”

帕瓦尔故意撒娇说：“我明明笨得很，也不懂为什么大家都一直以为我在装傻，连你也是。”

瓦拉内轻抚着他的卷发，爱怜地说：“你要是笨，那凡尔赛也没有几个聪明人了。”

“摄政王殿下英明神武，王储殿下雄韬大略，王储妃殿下聪敏机巧，洛里大人能谋善断，那都是远远在我之上的，可惜……”

“可惜什么？”

“可惜本来瓦拉内公爵殿下也好算一个，不过既然看上了我这么一个笨蛋，可见也聪明不到哪里去。”

瓦拉内笑而不语。

帕瓦尔见他不接口，只好又问道：“大家都说王储和王储妃两位殿下最近有些不对劲，莫非是他们吵架了，储妃殿下来请你出面调解的？”

“你还说你自己笨，我看你简直是神机妙算，料事如神，虽然猜得不全对，但也八九不离十。”

帕瓦尔心内早知格列兹曼一定是为了埃尔南德斯之事来找瓦拉内的，不过绕着圈子，想引他自己主动说出来。没想到从瓦拉内的话听起来，宫中的流言这次竟然说对了。王储与储妃之间不仅真有不快，而且还与埃尔南德斯有关。

“那……你是怎么回答储妃殿下的？”

瓦拉内也知道帕瓦尔已经猜中了。谈及此事，他不由得严肃起来：“我还能怎么回答？我只能按照我自己的良心行事，卢卡斯罪不至死，我不能眼睁睁看着他……哪怕是王储的意思我也顾不得了。”

“难道王储真要治他于死地不成？”

“王储恼怒知情不报，卢卡斯危及储妃和王嗣，不愿意法外容情，饶他一命。”

“可若是他的弟弟作为逆贼被处决，格列兹曼殿下将来要如何自处？他现在还怀着身孕，王储殿下怎能毫不顾及他的心情？你必须赶紧劝他回心转意才是。”

“可叹你都想得到的，王储却顾不上了。”瓦拉内摇头说，“我了解博格巴，他天纵英才，远在我之上，不过为人至情至性，容易感情用事，一旦头脑发热，就什么劝也听不进去了。”

“若是如此，此事可糟了……”帕瓦尔喃喃道。

“此话怎讲？”

“实话告诉你吧，我已经答应了阿德里安，在会议上会跟他保持一致，要求处决卢卡斯。”

“本杰！”瓦拉内一听这话，立刻翻身坐起，牢牢抓住帕瓦尔的肩膀，“我还以为你通情达理，必定会站在我这一边的！”

“我原本以为……我原本以为有你跟王储为卢卡斯说话，我加上阿德里安，正好跟你们打成平手，最终的决定权就落在洛里大人手里。洛里大人一向公允严明，但也并非不近人情，绝不会贸然就将卢卡斯处以极刑。这样卢卡斯也保住了性命，我也不致伤了阿德里安的心，我想……也许亲王设立委员会本来就是本着如此的考虑，难保没有另外向洛里大人面授机宜。”

“可是亲王殿下也没有想到王储竟然如此震怒，不愿意保卢卡斯一命，如此一来，你们加起来就有三票了……”瓦拉内心中火烧火燎，哪里还躺得住？他下了床，不停地来回踱步：“本杰，我现在只有指望你了，你必须站在我这一边！”

帕瓦尔见瓦拉内如此，根本不敢提拉比奥还要他劝说瓦拉内站在他们这边的事情，但于情于理，他都不能将他对拉比奥的承诺，和他对拉比奥家的责任弃之不顾。

“阿德里安也是为我，为家族为计，我现在怎能出尔反尔，公开驳他的面子？我还是拉比奥家送进宫的，若我真这样做，整个凡尔赛都会说我忘恩负义，不知廉耻，为了攀上王室就把拉比奥家对我的养育之恩抛在脑后了。”

“本杰，你要仔细想想，如今卢卡斯的性命就握在你的手上，你真的觉得他该死吗？难道你不会觉得良心不安吗？”

“此事决计不行，请你不要再问了。卢卡斯虽然罪不至死，可也不是那么清白。当初我的性命握在他手上的时候，他也没有阻拦特奥。如果我为了他背叛阿德里安，背叛拉比奥家，我会更加良心不安。”

“阿德里安！阿德里安！”瓦拉内不禁恼怒地说，“你也好，亲王也好，都千方百计护着他，宠着他，不肯对他说半个不字，也不管他有理没理。他以前在宫中惹是生非，飞扬跋扈，只轻飘飘地跟亲王说了几句软话，就像没事人一样地回宫了！”

“拉法，你怎能这样说？”帕瓦尔也不自觉地提高了声音，“阿德里安也是为了我，才冒着被王储逮捕的危险回宫的。要这样说起来，王储当初无缘无故把我当做阶下之囚，你有说过一句责备他的话吗？卢卡斯按律当诛，若他不是格列兹曼的弟弟，你还会这样一味为他开脱吗？”

“王储与拉比奥君臣有别，卢卡斯之事性命攸关，岂能混为一谈？”瓦拉内一时气忿，将床头的银质烛台掷在地上，“咣当”一声，在寂静的夜晚格外惊心。

帕瓦尔不由得瑟缩了一下。

瓦拉内为人温文尔雅，彬彬有礼，鲜少动怒，他们两人又正是浓情蜜意之际，更是从没有高声对他说过一句话。帕瓦尔忽见他如此大发雷霆，又是生气又是委屈，不知不觉就落下泪来。

“公爵殿下？您没事吧？”夜里执勤的守卫听到动静，不敢擅自进来，在门外问道。

“没事，是我不小心碰翻了东西。”瓦拉内定了定神说。

守卫知趣地不再多问。房里又恢复了寂静。瓦拉内紧紧握住双手，生怕在气头上说出什么令自己后悔的话来。眼前帕瓦尔泪水盈盈的双目和白天格列兹曼哭泣的影像重叠在一起，他披上罩袍，转身朝门外走起。

“你要去哪里？”帕瓦尔在他身后问。

“我今晚回自己的卧室睡。”瓦拉内头也不回地说。

门外的守卫见公爵开门出来，神情不同寻常，满腹狐疑地往房里打量了两眼，见到帕瓦尔赤着双足坐在床边，不敢再多看，忙跟在公爵后面走了。

帕瓦尔无言地看着瓦拉内的背影消失在门外，半天也没有动一动。他思绪纷繁，一夜无眠地度过了他在公爵套间的第一个孤独的夜晚。


	22. Chapter 22

委员会会议的这一天终于到来了。与会者各怀心思，围绕着国事会议室的圆桌边坐成一圈。 

王储博格巴今天一反常态，表情严峻，他身穿一件银黑条纹的外套和同色的裤子，脖子上戴着一条硕大的钻石项链，全身都散发出王权的威严和高贵。他身边的奥尔良公爵也是脸色凝重，一言不发。今天一早他去帕瓦尔房里找他的时候，侍女告诉他帕瓦尔早早就起床梳洗，往特里亚侬去了。此刻他穿着一件别致的桔梗色织金礼服，胸口的蕾丝上缀着小颗的珍珠和黑色的宝石。瓦拉内以前从没见他穿过，猜想是拉比奥这次进宫带来给他的。他的眼睛还有些红肿，刻意躲避着公爵停留在他身上的视线，只偶尔跟身边的拉比奥交谈几句。所有人当中，唯有洛里大人身着深蓝色镶金边的军官制服坐在摄政王手边，腰杆挺得笔直，镇定自若，气定神闲，看起来和平时没有什么两样。

帕撒芒特天文钟“铛铛铛”地敲打了十下，摄政王见众人都到齐了，跟书记官点点头，宣布会议正式开始。他语调庄重，缓缓说道：“尊敬的王储殿下，瓦拉内公爵殿下，洛里大人，拉比奥阁下，帕瓦尔阁下……”

他每说到一个名字，名字的主人便站起来向亲王和与会者致意。

“正如诸位所知，我们今天集结在这里，是为了决定卢卡斯和特奥·埃尔南德斯的命运。我之所以选择诸位来作为裁判者，是因为相信诸位的正义和智慧。而会议之所以在圆桌边举行，是为了说明会议上没有高低贵贱之分，在这张桌子旁边，每一个与会者的意见都是平等的。王储的发言未必就比旁人权威。我希望诸位都能凭借着法律和良知，作出公正的裁决。”

亲王环视众人，表情十分庄严。帕瓦尔是第一次参加这样重要的会议，他坐在王储和拉比奥中间，心脏在胸膛里“砰砰”作响。坐在他旁边的拉比奥仿佛是看出来了，偏过脸来对他微微露出一丝鼓励的笑意。帕瓦尔却低下头去，不与他眼神相接。

“下面我就将会议交给洛里大人了。”摄政王坐下来，交叠起双手，显然是不准备再发言了。

洛里说：“两名犯人被指控的罪行，按照时间先后，一是帕瓦尔阁下在图尔遇刺，二是王储妃在晚宴上中毒。详细的情况相信各位也已经很清楚了，无需我在此赘述。根据卢卡斯之前的自述——当时亲王殿下，瓦拉内公爵和我本人都在场亲耳所闻——这两件事都是特奥与西班牙人一起策划的，目的在于挑动法国贵族之间的内讧，使其无暇发动对西班牙的战争。卢卡斯对图尔之事事先知情，对王储妃之事则是事后得知，但他为了掩护特奥和使团安全离境而知情不报。不过这几日两名犯人都在巴士底接受审问，案情出现了新的进展。特奥·埃尔南德斯说一切都是卢卡斯策划的，他毫不知情，是事后得知，担心受到牵连，所以才混在西班牙使团中逃跑的。卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯也推翻了之前的口供，对于他策划行刺帕瓦尔阁下和毒害王储妃的罪行供认不讳。”

“这不就结了？”拉比奥迫不及待地说，鲜红色的外套上绣着金色的巨龙和火焰的纹章，栩栩如生，华贵无比。他的发言也同样咄咄逼人：“亲王殿下在上，王储殿下，诸位大人，我毫无不敬之意，不过我怎么也想不明白为什么此事还需要一个特别委员会来商议？埃尔南德斯兄弟两个都是西班牙间谍，谋害王储，毒害储妃，行刺舍弟，一心想要在法国掀起腥风血雨，万幸上帝保佑，没有让他们得逞。如此歹毒之人，连未出世的胎儿也不放过，按律当诛！尤其是卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯，王储妃对他有救命之恩，兄弟之义，他非但不知恩图报，反而与西班牙人勾结在一起，祸乱法国，如此可恶，理应罪加一等！依我之见，他们两个都应该立即绞死，分尸弃市。王储殿下，您怎么认为？”

瓦拉内听他这样问，就明白拉比奥已经知道王储的打算了，会议上恐怕只有他一个人会为卢卡斯辩护，因此抢在博格巴前面说：“犯人的话未必可信！他们此刻翻供，想必是想赌摄政王和王储会看在王储妃的面上，对卢卡斯从轻发落，所以才将一切罪名都推在他身上。我们毫无旁证，绝不可贸然行事。”

拉比奥了然地冷笑一声：“西班牙刺客的供词，卢卡斯房间里发现的解药，这些难道不是旁证？他们两个自己也口供一致，公爵大人还想要什么样的旁证？”

“拉比奥阁下此话不错。铁证如山，没有再调查的必要了。”博格巴断然说道。

拉比奥胜利地撇了瓦拉内一眼。

瓦拉内不理睬他：“为今之计，最稳妥的办法还是先将卢卡斯流放到地中海，若是将来要发现了新的证据，证明确实他是主谋，再将他抓捕处刑也来得及，若是错杀无辜，那就无法挽回了。”

拉比奥说：“这一调查可就没完没了了。当初公爵殿下也答应了舍弟要全力追查他在图尔遇刺一事，结果调查了几个月也没有下文。这次的案情更加重大，牵涉甚多，说不定查个三四十年，他们两个都寿终正寝了……”

他们你一言我一语，争执了半天都没个了结。最终瓦拉内说：“卢卡斯也是情义两难，我们不念在他过去为法兰西立下的功劳，也该念在他与王储妃一同长大的情意，为何非要治他于死地不可？这样格列兹曼殿下要如何自处？”他这话嘴上是对拉比奥说的，眼睛却盯着博格巴看。

“好一个情义两难！我倒要反过来问问公爵殿下，你为何丝毫不念帕瓦尔对您的情深义重，非要包庇一个几次谋害他的凶手？”拉比奥怒气冲冲地说。在瓦拉内眼中，他的每一根头发都像一条毒蛇一样吐着信子，昂首而立。

帕瓦尔一言不发地低下头。

“这两件事岂能混为一谈？如果卢卡斯真的是凶手，那我绝对不饶过他，可如果他不是凶手……”

“他自己都承认了，您还为他辩护？您看王储殿下，凡有一丝一毫不利于王储妃的人，都必须处以极刑，以儆效尤！您在看您自己……要怎么让我放心答应您跟本杰的婚事？”拉比奥说，“我把话放在这里，如果您今天同意立刻处死埃尔南德斯兄弟，那我就二话不说地答应让本杰与您成婚。”

“我要是不答应呢？”

拉比奥嗤笑一声：“我想我也不必多说，反正您今天的一言一行，本杰也都看在眼里，他自会评断。”

“本杰，你的意思呢？”瓦拉内问道。

帕瓦尔看看他，又看看拉比奥，说：“今天我们是在讨论埃尔南德斯的事情，我的事情还是先放在一边……”

“那你觉得应该怎么处置埃尔南德斯？”拉比奥问道。

“我刚入宫不久，什么都不懂，不敢擅作主张。”

“亲王殿下既然让你参加会议，就是要你做主的。”拉比奥说，“你什么也不用怕，只管说出你自己的想法就是了。”

帕瓦尔想了一下说：“王储殿下、公爵殿下和阿德里安的主张我都知道了，洛里大人一向明察秋毫，秉公直断，我还是斗胆想先听听他的看法。”

洛里本来置身事外地听着他们几个争辩，见帕瓦尔这样说，倒有点出乎意料。他看了摄政王一眼说：“此事各方牵扯太多，在凡尔赛很难公允地裁决，我的意思是……不如将他们交给巴黎高等法院进行公开审理。”

巴黎高等法院内部有许多机构，其中大法庭的成员除了法院的专业法官之外，还包括很多贵族，在凡尔赛和普通民众心中都有很高的威信。洛里这个提议，倒是轻轻巧巧地就把难题踢开了，但也让凡尔赛失去了对这件事的控制。

帕瓦尔听了这话，还没来得及开口，姆巴佩突然开门进来，急匆匆地说：“亲王殿下，王储殿下，诸位大人，不好了。巴士底那里传来消息……”

“出了什么事？”德尚问道。

“犯人埃尔南德斯兄弟俩越狱逃跑了。”

“不可能！”洛里立刻说，“巴士底戒备森严，插翅难飞，他们两个收监在死囚牢房，更是重兵把守，怎么走得了？”洛里说道。

“是……”姆巴佩看着博格巴不说话。

“你只管说。”德尚说道。

“是王储妃殿下放他们走的。他说他有王储的口谕，守卫和狱卒都不敢阻拦……”

拉比奥说：“格列兹曼真是目无法纪，胆大包天，把摄政王的法律和命令都当做了笑话！简直岂有此理？”

刚刚还和他一唱一和的博格巴打断了他：“请注意您的措辞，拉比奥阁下！您现在谈论的可是凡尔赛的主人，法国未来的王后！我不赞同他今天的所作所为，不过我更不赞同任何人对他有所不敬！”

瓦拉内听到这话，脸上不由自主地浮现出一丝笑意。

拉比奥看在眼里，生硬地说：“王子犯法，与庶民同罪。我不管他是什么身份，既然是逆贼的同党，那他不是逆贼是什么？此事必须严惩，不然长此以往，国将不国！”

“您太放肆了，这话不是您的身份可以说的。”瓦拉内沉着声音说。

“不知道的人还以为您的出身有多高呢？”拉比奥扬起头，轻蔑地说。

“阿德里安！”帕瓦尔急得直拉他的胳膊。

“拉比奥阁下！瓦拉内公爵是父王的儿子，我的同胞弟弟！任何对他的不敬就是对王室的侮辱，我是绝不会容许的！”王储铁青着脸说。

“够了！”摄政王站起来，“今天的会议到此为止。洛里大人，请您立刻安排人手追查逃犯的下落。”

“遵命，殿下。”

“拉比奥阁下，请您跟我来。”

拉比奥不情不愿地站起来，跟在亲王后面走出了国事会议室。

帕瓦尔见摄政王脸色不善，生怕拉比奥在会议上态度强硬，已经触怒了他，正在担忧不已，不提防瓦拉内走到他身边，将手搭在他的肩上。

帕瓦尔回头见是他，忍不住说：“现在你高兴了吧？卢卡斯得救了，摄政王总不见得将王储妃治罪，反而阿德里安……”

“本杰……”瓦拉内叹气道，“你别担心，虽然我同你哥哥意见不同，但如果亲王殿下真地动怒要处罚他，我一定会为他求情的。”

帕瓦尔抬起眼睛，将信将疑地看着他。

“你要相信我，我既然能为安托万的弟弟据理力争，当然也会为你的哥哥做同样的事……毕竟我们成婚之后，他就算是我的兄弟，我怎会故意针对他和拉比奥家？”

帕瓦尔性情温柔，又因为昨晚的事情和拉比奥刚才的言论心中忐忑，这会儿见瓦拉内主动来求和，心早就软了：“我……我代阿德里安向你道歉。他刚才那些话都是一时头脑发热，没有对王室不敬的意思，也不是故意要攻击你的出身……请你不要计较。”

“应该是我向你道歉。”瓦拉内连忙握住帕瓦尔的双手说，“昨晚都是我不对，让你夹在中间左右为难。我不该只顾着自己，毫不体谅你的心情，也不该……丢下你一个人。”

帕瓦尔心中一阵委屈，难免又湿了眼眶。

他们正说着，只见王储一脸疲惫地从会议室往外走。他一向不喜纷争，这次坚持要处罚卢卡斯，内心其实也十分矛盾，更加上还跟格列兹曼起了争执，心内着实煎熬。他拍拍瓦拉内的背说：“我要先去见安托万，稍后你到我的书房来再说。”

瓦拉内点点头。

王储转头说：“日安，帕瓦尔阁下。”

“日安，殿下。”

待王储走远了，帕瓦尔才说：“我现在心里很乱……”

“你放心。拉比奥毕竟是你的哥哥，我为了你，一定会事事忍让，护他周全。”瓦拉内把帕瓦尔头上落下来的一缕卷发拨到耳后，在他额头上亲了一下，“我答应你，从今以后，我绝不会再让你伤心，也绝不会再让什么事站在我们中间了。我会证明给你看的，我也会证明给令兄看的。”

他说得那么恳切，帕瓦尔点头投入他的怀中，心中那股隐隐的不安却总是挥之不去。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每次写完都觉得我写得是什么鬼怎么会有人有耐心看？在评论的吹捧中继续信心十足地往下写
> 
> 格子的信是@AremIx帮我写的，因为我特别喜欢她在前传中写的格子的信，那种天真烂漫又带点邪气的气质非常格子，是我写不出来的。

王储与储妃很快和好如初，就像什么事也没发生过一样。埃尔南德斯兄弟不知所踪，也没有人愿意冒着得罪储妃的危险认真追捕他们。当初唯一坚持追究此事的人只有拉比奥，那日他从亲王书房出来，告诉帕瓦尔摄政王不过申斥了他几句，让帕瓦尔不用担心。帕瓦尔看他脸色惨白，双眼微红，还有点将信将疑，担心他只是嘴硬，不过事后拉比奥倒确实没有受到摄政王任何处罚，也绝口不再提储妃私自放人之事了。

这半年多来帕瓦尔虽然亲眼见识了凡尔赛金碧辉煌下潜藏的暗涌，但若是一直如此有哥哥和恋人相伴在此生活，他也可算是梦想成真，称心如意了。拉比奥虽然并没有松口同意帕瓦尔与瓦拉内的婚事，但至少还与奥尔良公爵维持着表面的和平。宫中的其他人倒都已经帕瓦尔看作是公爵套间的半个主人了，瓦拉内的属臣和随从更是殷勤小心，事事都来请示。反而他自己不愿意对公爵的事务指手画脚，甚至从不在无人陪伴的时候在公爵套间里乱走。

也是合该凑巧，这一日，帕瓦尔的侍从女官的爱犬不见了，有人看到它跑进了公爵的卧室。瓦拉内正与摄政王议事，也不知道要什么时候才能回来，诺伊艾莱夫人自己不敢随意进他的卧室，便央求帕瓦尔去为她寻找。帕瓦尔只得答应了。他推门走进空无一人的卧室，听见公爵的床底下有一阵微弱的犬吠声传来，也顾不得叫人，连忙下地一看。原来不知怎么的，那只蝴蝶犬被夹在了床脚和一只箱子之间，动弹不得。帕瓦尔伸长了胳膊把箱子移开，恢复自由的幼犬感激地在帕瓦尔手上舔了两下，便一溜烟地从门缝里跑去寻找它心急如焚的主人了。

反而帕瓦尔的目光落在了那只箱子上，好奇心顿起。满屋子的柜子和抽屉，究竟是什么东西，瓦拉内要收在床底下？若说是满不在乎，那绝不会特意藏在卧室里。可若说是精心保管，那为何又落满了灰尘，看起来已经很久没有被人动过了？帕瓦尔心中天人交战了半天，明知不该，还是抑制不住好奇心，把那只箱子打开了。

箱子里面是被精心保存着的厚厚一叠信，泛黄的信封上每一封都用秀丽的花体字写着“给拉法”，俨然是王储妃格列兹曼的字迹，墨水已经褪成了淡蓝色，纸张也已经有些卷角发脆了。

趁着没人发现，现在把箱子放回去还来得及。帕瓦尔这样想。但是他的心被一种奇怪的预感笼罩着，双手就像不听使唤那样打开了信封。

“亲爱的拉法：

今夜我虽然醒着，但却还是像做梦一样。

 

我睡着了的时候听见了雨声，但是我真的醒过来向窗外看去时看见的却是银色的潮水。

 

银色的树叶的潮水。像做梦一样，是不是？我甚至觉得我现在才睡着了。风吹树叶的声音像遥远又纯净的雨声，没有敲打窗子的杂音，就是水从天上倾泻而下……

 

像月光一样。就是今夜的月光。月光流在树叶上，风卷起潮水。我从卧室跑到阳台，站在孤岛上看波浪起伏。我的呼吸随着潮水漂向了远方，而我的心和时间一起静止在海底。等我被夜晚的凉意唤醒时，我回屋披上大衣，取了个水晶瓶放在阳台上，希望它能盛得住月光。

 

如果可以，我也想用最美的诗句告诉你我看到的这一切又多美，可惜我不会。我能做到的就只能是给你寄一个小小的瓶子。如果你喜欢的话请一定回信告诉我！不喜欢的话也要回！我喜欢你上次送我的马黛茶……你懂我的意思吧！

希望你那里的月光也这么美。

又及，其实你不用羡慕我，虽然月色真得太美太动人，但是夏天树林的虫子真的真的很多。不过还是欢迎你在月夜里来。

已经睡着了的安托万”

帕瓦尔放下这封信，又随便浏览了两三封，格列兹曼絮絮所写的净是些月光啊小鸟啊之类微不足道的琐事，但尤其如此，才更见关系热烈，更何况他字里行间那不加矫饰，自然流露出的亲密和依恋之意……

帕瓦尔心沉了下去，他虽然知道瓦拉内与格列兹曼是马德里游学时的旧识，却不知道他们感情如此深厚。顿时有无数个问题涌现在他心头。

瓦拉内后来真地赴了格列兹曼的月夜之约吗？他们当时到底是亲密的友谊？还是比友谊更进一层？是发乎情止乎礼？还是……如果他们曾经有旧，格列兹曼又怎会与王储成婚？他和瓦拉内现在还保持着这样的感情吗？王储对此事知道多少呢？最重要的是，瓦拉内现在还爱着格列兹曼吗？那份爱跟他现在对于帕瓦尔的爱比较起来呢？

帕瓦尔就像害了热病一样，脸上发烫，浑身颤抖，不由得紧紧咬住了牙齿。嫉妒和不安就像一条蛇，紧紧地缠住了他的心。他既想知道这些问题的答案，又害怕知道这些问题的答案。那叠信触手可及，他却不敢再读下去。

“公爵殿下郎心如铁，刀枪不入，不是依靠柔情和美貌就能攻陷的……到那时你就会后悔今天的。”

卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯曾经说过的话不期然在他耳边响起。当时帕瓦尔对这句话一笑置之，后来也从来没有当成过一回事，如今回想起来，埃尔南德斯曾经在马德里见证了瓦拉内和格列兹曼的交往，莫非他知道这其中不足为外人道的隐情？

当日拉比奥反对帕瓦尔搬到公爵的套间之时，话里话外也暗示公爵有一段不为人知的过去。他从小就是凡尔赛的常客，也许他也对此略知一二？说不定宫中对此早有隐约的传闻，只不过帕瓦尔来得晚，身份又特殊，所以从没有人在他面前提起……

帕瓦尔心潮起伏，想得入神，没有发现瓦拉内的身影悄然出现在门外。他还穿着觐见的正装，但已经取下帽子，解开了领口，显得十分闲散：“本杰，我给你带了礼物回来，正到处找你呢。这么晚了，你怎么一个人跑这里来了？”

帕瓦尔猛地抬起头，就像一个从梦游中被突然唤醒的人。

“你不舒服吗？你的脸色真是可怕……”瓦拉内的声音突兀地停住了，他的眼光落到帕瓦尔还握在手中的信上。英俊的脸扭曲了，帕瓦尔不知道那是出于愤怒还是出于恐惧。

有一刻他们两个谁都没有说话，只是面面相觑，气氛沉重得就像一个葬礼。

帕瓦尔知道自己是一个粗暴无礼的闯入者，他践踏了瓦拉内精心保护的过往，只属于他的神圣的禁地，那原本是不应该被任何人看到的，也许只有格列兹曼除外。他甚至因此对瓦拉内产生了一丝同情：“很抱歉我读了他写给你的信……”

瓦拉内两三步就跨了过来，猛地从他手里把信抽走了，他下意识地抚平了帕瓦尔在发黄的信纸上留下的折痕，就像对待新生儿一样地小心翼翼。

他背对着帕瓦尔，闷闷地说：“这都是很久以前的事情了。既然你读了信，就应该知道信里没什么。”

“信里是没什么，那你的心里呢？”帕瓦尔的声音如此平静，连他自己都感到无比诧异。

“我的心里……”瓦拉内回过身来苦笑了一下，“王储是我的亲生哥哥，王储妃是我的多年至交，他们……他们的幸福远比我自己的更重要，哪怕是牺牲生命，我也愿意保护他们的婚姻。我是做梦也不会背叛王储的……王储妃也不会……再说他们两个恩爱有加，夫唱妇随，有眼睛的人都看得出来。”

帕瓦尔无言地看着他，如洗的月光像一层白霜结在瓦拉内的身上，那么纯净，又那么冰冷。

“现在重要的是，这件事情绝对没有第三个人能知道……”瓦拉内抓住帕瓦尔的手说，“法兰西未来的王后必须拥有一切美德，不能让任何人有任何理由怀疑他的贞操和王储的婚姻，不然后果不堪设想！本杰，你绝对不能把这事情泄露出去，也包括拉比奥阁下，尤其是拉比奥阁下！你能答应我吗？你懂得这件事的严重吗？”

直到现在，他的Alpha所关心的仍然只有王储的尊严和储妃的名誉，以及他们的婚姻而已。帕瓦尔原本发烫的身体突然又像坠入雪窟一样冰凉，他奇怪地看着瓦拉内，就仿佛是第一次见到他一样。明明今天早上，他们还是如此亲密，互为一体，简直不可分割，而突然之间，瓦拉内却显得那样遥远和疏离，就好像完全是一个陌生人。

他仿佛看到他理想中的未来正慢慢在眼前破灭，就像是童话里的人鱼化作大海中的泡沫。

“我像你一样忠于法兰西和王室，我像你一样愿意守护王储的婚姻……”帕瓦尔感到脸颊上的湿润，才意识到自己流泪了，“但是请原谅我，我首先想到的和自私地询问的，只不过是我自己的爱情和幸福而已……”

这下轮到瓦拉内无言了，他这才意识到他情急之下犯了错误。

“本杰，你没有任何理由怀疑我对你的爱情。”

“只是你对王储妃的……”帕瓦尔停顿了一下，似乎在寻找适合的词语，他的眼泪流得更凶了，“忠诚和关怀……要远远凌驾于你对我的爱情之上，如果你一定要把这叫做爱情的话……”

“你这样说对我并不公平。”瓦拉内无力地说。

帕瓦尔默默摇头，泪水沾湿的眼睫是如此沉重，令他无法抬起眼来，有一瞬间他觉得自己快要晕过去了。他不敢再开口讲话，生怕自己毫无仪态地放声大哭，或是忍不住说出一些尖刻的，不敬的话来。他无法忍受自己在瓦拉内面前继续失态下去，但是瓦拉内揽住了他的腰，不让他离开：“我爱你，我爱你！本杰，请你冷静一点。”

他的身体是如此温暖和平稳，令帕瓦尔忍不住想起他来特里亚侬看他的那一天。想到当时的情形，他差一点就回应了这个拥抱，不过瓦拉内的这句话来得太晚了一些，帕瓦尔硬起心肠挣脱了他的怀抱：“你说得对，请让我一个人冷静一下……我想今晚我还是应该到特里亚侬去睡。”

“本杰……”

“你放心，你的秘密在我这里很安全。我到死也不会泄露给任何人的……”帕瓦尔回头说，满脸泪痕，声音还带着哽咽。他的身影是如此苍白和单薄，虚无缥缈，就像是一道随时会消逝的影子，瓦拉内甚至不敢伸手去触碰他。

多年以后，瓦拉内回想那天晚上，那就是帕瓦尔给他留下的唯一一个印象了。


	24. Chapter 24

那天晚上帕瓦尔并没有见到拉比奥。他在特里亚侬等了一夜，想了一夜，心情起伏跌宕，好几次都恨不得掉头回公爵那里去问个清楚。个中煎熬，难以尽述，只有在天快要亮的时候，才精疲力尽地倒在拉比奥的床上合了一会儿眼。

“本杰，本杰……”有人在摇他的肩膀。

帕瓦尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到拉比奥关切的脸：“你是怎么搞的？他们告诉我你来了，我还不信呢。”

“你到哪儿去了？”这是帕瓦尔能想到的第一句话。

“我……我跟几个朋友玩牌，忘了时间。”拉比奥有些不自然地说，“我的天哪！你衣服也没换，头发也乱糟糟的，可不能让别人见到你这个样子！你到底在发什么疯？”

若是平时，帕瓦尔一眼就能看出拉比奥的心虚，还有他自己也有些杂乱的头发，不过此刻他突然想起昨晚的事情，以及自己到底是为什么跑回特里亚侬的，鼻子一酸，根本无暇去注意拉比奥言行里的漏洞。

“你告诉我到底是谁欺负你了，我去帮你教训他。”这句话拉比奥从小说到大。每次帕瓦尔受了委屈，他必定把那些势利眼的仆人或是欺负人的小孩痛骂一顿给他出气。但现在他们都已经长大了，凡尔赛宫也不是圣莫里斯，拉比奥就算把瓦拉内骂上十遍，又怎能化解帕瓦尔心中的痛苦？

“若是你发现你爱的人，心里还爱着别人，你会怎么做？”帕瓦尔问。

拉比奥一听这话，脸上就像结了一层寒霜那样冷酷：“瓦拉内怎么你了？”

“他……他也没有怎么我……”

“那你跑到我这儿来哭什么？”

帕瓦尔垂着头说：“他真的没有怎么我，他也没必要怎么我……他……只不过是不够爱我而已。”

拉比奥交叉双臂，眼睛望着窗外问：“可是他跟格列兹曼如何了？”

“绝无此事！你千万不要胡说！”帕瓦尔立刻下意识地否认道。

“不是格列兹曼，难道他还有别人？”

帕瓦尔黯然地摇摇头。

“事到如今，你还护着他？”拉比奥收回目光，冷笑说，“他们还以为自己做得密不透风，瞒天过海呢。其实瓦拉内跟格列兹曼有旧，这是全凡尔赛都知道的秘密，只是没人敢说出口，都瞒着博格巴这个大傻瓜而已！哦，后来还有你这个小傻瓜！”

“既然你早就知道，为何不告诉我？”

“你入宫之前，我就千叮万嘱让你不要对瓦拉内动心，你不听我有什么办法？后来你们既然在一起了，我又何况说出来让你耿耿于怀？”

拉比奥在帕瓦尔身边坐下来，掏出手帕来给帕瓦尔拭泪：“你告诉我，你是怎么发现的？难道他们现在还藕断丝连吗？你可有什么确凿的证据？这么说，难道格列兹曼的孩子……？”

“我没有任何理由怀疑王储妃的贞洁和他对王储的忠诚。”

帕瓦尔平时安静温和，骨子里却十分倔强。他既然答应了瓦拉内会将此事保密，便不肯再告诉拉比奥。拉比奥知道他的脾气，劝了半天都没用，叹气说：“好吧，你既然还这么护着他，我也帮不了你。本来我们满可以把这件事情抖出来，大家索性挣个鱼死网破。”

“瓦拉内除了不爱我之外，对我一直很好……情之所钟，也不是他自己能更改的。”帕瓦尔哽咽道，“王储妃……他也没有错待过我……我一点也不想把这件事昭告天下，闹得他们身败名裂，搅得凡尔赛鸡犬不宁。这于我又有什么好处？难道这样瓦拉内反而会爱我吗？”

“哼，你倒是会为他们着想，谁来为你着想？”拉比奥忿忿地说。

“你啊。”帕瓦尔扁着嘴抬头望他。

“你是要把我气死吗？”拉比奥嘴上这样说，手上却轻轻抚摸着帕瓦尔的头发，“我只问你，你接下来打算怎么办？”

“我……”帕瓦尔得知这件事后，不啻天崩地裂，星辰倒转，完全凭着本能行动，也来不及细想今后如何。听拉比奥这样一问，也不知如何回答。

“请你千万不要告诉我，你还打算原谅他！博格巴是全凡尔赛的笑柄，已经无药可救了，天幸你还没有跟瓦拉内成婚，现在抽身完全还来得及。”

“你放心，我当初就跟你说过了，我绝不会接受双方不是全心相爱的恋情。只要瓦拉内心里还有别人，我就决计不会跟他重修旧好的。”

“你听听你这话，万一他来跟你花言巧语几句，说他现在全心全意只爱你一个人，你是不是又要被哄回去了？”

“他不会的。他不是那样的人。”帕瓦尔含泪说，“哪怕昨晚，他都没有说一句他只爱我一个人……”

“我可怜的弟弟！”拉比奥把他抱在怀里，“可怜的本杰……幸好你发现得及时！你听我的话，现在的当务之急是搬回特里亚侬，凡尔赛的闲言碎语你也不用放在心上，一口咬定你不过是因为曾经被软禁在特里亚侬，去他那里暂住了几天散散心，反正谁也没有证据证明你们到底怎么样了。”

“我……”想起宫里人言可畏，帕瓦尔不禁面露忧色。既然他不能将真正的原因公之于众，难免众说纷纭，被人揣测，不过事到如今，他也顾不得了。

他们两个正说着，只见金彭贝大人也不待通报就大大咧咧地自己开门走了进来。他一见这兄弟俩一个两颊绯红，犹带余怒，一个脸色惨白，泪痕未干，便知道情形有异，立马顿住脚步问道：“这是怎么了？本杰明跟瓦拉内殿下吵架了吗？”

拉比奥撇了他一眼：“阁下是哪路神仙？怎么消息这么灵通？”

“哈哈，这次你可猜错了。没有谁告诉我。是我进来的时候，看到奥尔良公爵望眼欲穿地站在外面痴情等待呢。那个失魂落魄的样子，维罗纳的罗密欧也不过如此，连我都要被打动了！若我是个Omega，说不定心一软，就以身相许，当公爵夫人去了。”金彭贝戏谑地说。

帕瓦尔听到瓦拉内的名字，不禁心如刀割，待听到金彭贝后面的插科打诨，又有些哭笑不得。

拉比奥狠狠剜了金彭贝一眼：“去去去，你也不照照镜子。瓦拉内心比天高，他能看得上你？”

这话不知怎得令帕瓦尔心里又是一阵作痛，他生怕在金彭贝面前失态，忙问他是来做什么的。

金彭贝原本也没有要事，不过是来找拉比奥闲谈的，见他们这个样子，也不好久坐，约了他们过几天一起去打猎就要走。

“你先别走。”拉比奥叫住他，“我问你，还有谁去啊？”

“无非就是你的那几个老相好，阿雷奥拉，拉米……”金彭贝扳着手指说了几个名字，“可怜阿方索为你担了不少干系，你也该对他稍假辞色，让他开心开心。”

“会的，你急什么？”拉比奥不耐烦地说，又问，“你没叫上托利索吗？”

金彭贝会意地一笑：“我这不是先来邀请你们吗？下一个就去邀请他。”

“很好，赶紧去吧，别误了事。”拉比奥似笑非笑地飞了他一眼。

接下来的几天，拉比奥都陪着帕瓦尔在特里亚侬足不出户，无论瓦拉内在外面如何等待，任凭哪位尊贵的说客为他来求情，都不肯让他们见面。帕瓦尔当初不听拉比奥的话，才有今日之事，此时自然言听计从，任他安排。

等到终于他们踏出特里亚侬的大门，已经到了约好的游猎那天了。他们一大群人十多匹马，前呼后拥，擎鹰牵犬地出了宫门。帕瓦尔本来哪有什么心思打猎，不过拉比奥一来要他散散心，二来也怕他不在的时候，帕瓦尔被奥尔良公爵说动了，因此硬是拉着他一起去。同行的人向来都与拉比奥家交好，因此也假装没看见帕瓦尔的心事重重，一路说笑，想办法逗他开心。

瓦拉内这几日原本每天等在特里亚侬外面，这天出门时却没有看到他的身影，帕瓦尔忍不住暗暗猜想他是不是放弃了，一时释然，一时又心痛，一会儿又担心天气转冷，他是不是等在外面受了风寒……他一路思绪纷乱，等到回过神来的时候，拉比奥他们都已经不知道跑到哪儿去了，只有托利索陪着他远远落在了后面。

年轻的Alpha看帕瓦尔一路沉思，也不跟他搭话。他们两个默默地骑在马上并肩而行了一段路，还是帕瓦尔自己不好意思起来，主动说：“真是抱歉，我心不在焉，害您也走丢了。”

“没有的事，您千万别放在心上！”托利索忙说，又忍不住问道，“宫中都说……您与奥尔良公爵的事……看来是真的了？”

托利索为人诚恳，一向对他知无不言，帕瓦尔也不好意思瞒着他，便坦白承认了。

托利索关切地问道：“那您今后有何打算呢？？”

“我这两天也一直在考虑这个问题……”

凡尔赛曾是帕瓦尔儿时梦想中的天堂，而他如今不慎打开了潘多拉的魔匣，一手摧毁了神安置他的乐园，不知何去何从。

“我原本是代替阿德里安入宫的，他现在既然回来了，我原也没必要留下。”帕瓦尔黯然说。他没有说出口的理由当然是他不能在特里亚侬躲一辈子，一旦踏出特里亚侬，难免要跟瓦拉内照面，不用说还有王储和储妃，他实在无法保证自己能够永远保守公爵的秘密。

“我想……生活在凡尔赛的，哪个不是身家显赫的名门望族，就算不是生在宫里的，也像阿德里安那样，从出生起就为进宫做准备了。像我出身寒微，勉强留在这里，到头来也还是永远不会属于凡尔赛的……”

这话原是卢卡斯·埃尔南德斯对他说的，如今想来，他那晚对帕瓦尔说的话，倒是句句在理，全都应验了。而他自己也早已抛开凡尔赛的繁文缛节，同特奥一起云游四海，逍遥自在去了。想到这里，帕瓦尔倒不禁生出了几分羡慕之意。

他正想着，托利索突然说：“不瞒您说，其实我也就要出宫了。”

“怎么？您待得好好的，怎么也要走了？”

“我昨天刚得到家信，金斯利前些日子不慎坠马，恐有残疾之虞，本来家中只有我和金斯利是母亲所出，如今他受了重伤，我又远隔万里，母亲日夜忧心加上思念煎熬，也病倒了。因此父亲令我赶快回家，宽慰母亲，陪伴哥哥。我已经命人打点东西和车马，三天后就出发。”

“这真是太不幸了！我曾经承蒙大公妃的关照，希望她与令兄都能转危为安，逢凶化吉。请您务必向她和令兄代为转达。”

“我会的。”托利索不舍地说，“只是我此一去，可能不会再回法国来了，将来也不知道能否再有机会像今天这样与您并骑。”

帕瓦尔想起他一贯亲切温柔，自己却未能回报他的一番情意，心中也涌起一股内疚，说道：“我也不愿意跟您就此别过，不过您还是要以家事为重。我会经常给您写信的，您给我的信直接送到圣莫里斯就行……即使我人不在家里，他们也总会找到我的。谁知道呢？也许凭着上帝的旨意，天涯海角我们还能有重逢的机会。”

托利索说：“既然如此，您家里也没什么重要的事情，为何不干脆跟我一起去巴伐利亚散散心呢？”

帕瓦尔出乎意料地望着他。他们两个谈到此处，都不知不觉地驻马不前，停在了一颗大树下。天空中有一只猎鹰飞过，想必是拉比奥他们发现了猎物。

“反正圣莫里斯总是在那里等着您的。巴伐利亚静谧幽深的黑森林和水晶般纯净的国王湖，与花团锦簇的凡尔赛另有不同。冬天的时候，当新雪从天空纷纷飘落，那景色能让人忘记所有的烦恼，无忧宫也正是因此得名。我真希望您也能亲眼看到这样的美景。”

帕瓦尔听他这样一说，倒真有几分心动起来。可他心知他若是跟托利索一起离开，难免被人默认是接受了他的追求，这也罢了，难保托利索本人没有打着这样的主意，帕瓦尔不愿意再引他误会，因此犹豫不决。

托利索仿佛是看出了他的为难，主动说：“您作为一个朋友跟我一起回去，我母亲一定会很高兴的。除了她当时从法国带来的侍从女官以外，无忧宫里再没有其他人能跟她聊凡尔赛的风物了。您要是去了，说不定连她的病也会有所起色。”

“再说，巴伐利亚多少英雄豪杰，热血男儿，光是我家就有兄弟五个，哪怕您不喜欢我，也许他们中有一个人能留住您。”

“若您有这种想法，那我倒不方便去了。”帕瓦尔正色道。

“不不不，请您千万不要误会！您是完全自由的，想来就来，想走就走，爱怎么样就怎么样，绝对不会有人阻拦您的。”

“既然如此，请您容许我再考虑考虑。事关重大，我总得跟阿德里安商量一下。”

“当然了！不过我马上就要动身了，您还要打点衣物行礼和通关的文书，还请您尽快拿定主意。”

“您放心，我明晚之前一定给您答复。”


	25. Chapter 25

帕瓦尔在公爵的书房里找到了他。距离他上次踏足这里不过短短几天，花瓶里他亲手换上的白山茶还盛开着，但他跟瓦拉内之间却像是已经沧海桑田，物换星移了。帕瓦尔知道自己绝不能不见瓦拉内一面就藏头露尾地从凡尔赛溜走，拉比奥对此当然是百般不赞成，但帕瓦尔一再坚持，他也只得无可奈何地随他去了。

瓦拉内得了通报，已经在等了。他在青金色的马甲外面胡乱披了一件鼠灰的外套，神情十分疲倦。他心心念念，无时无刻不在惦记的人终于出现在眼前，说出口的却只有一句：“你清减了许多。”

“你也是……殿下操劳国事之余，还是要保重身体。”

帕瓦尔这话倒不是毫无来由。此刻瓦拉内的书桌上还铺着厚厚的卷宗，不过他并不全是为国为民，公而忘私，有一大半不过是为了借公务忘记情伤而已。

瓦拉内没有接话，反而问道：“你可是来跟我告别的？”

“殿下……？”

“宫中都说你就要跟托利索阁下一起回巴伐利亚去了。”瓦拉内自嘲地苦笑一声，“时至今日……我连你的事都要靠宫中流言才能得知了。”

“他确实邀请了我。”帕瓦尔平静地回答，“不过我在凡尔赛还有一事未了，所以还没有答应他。”

瓦拉内还没来得及问他究竟是何事，忽见王储的亲随一溜烟小跑来，火急火燎地说：“公爵殿下，王储有急事找您，他让您立刻就去他的会客室议事。”

“我正在跟帕瓦尔阁下说话呢。”

“王储殿下说此事性命攸关，十万火急。要您不得耽搁，立刻就去！”

若是换了平时，帕瓦尔必定要瓦拉内先去见王储了。不过这很有可能是他们之间的最后一面了，他就是任性一次也不为过，所以坚持道：“我稍微耽搁你一会儿，用不了多久的。”

“你爱说多久就说多久，哪怕说一辈子我也听着。”瓦拉内说完，转头对王储亲随说，“我正和帕瓦尔阁下说话，得空再去见王储。你先回去复命吧。”

亲随还想争辩，见公爵脸色不善，只得无可奈何地退下了。

帕瓦尔待他走出了书房，才说：“王储殿下还有事找你，我就不多绕圈子了。我只问你一句话，在你心中，对于过去是不是还难以忘情？”

他不必指名道姓，他们两个都心知肚明他指的是什么。

瓦拉内皱起眉头，待要回答，帕瓦尔又说：“殿下不要忘了，当日你答应过我，绝不再对我有任何隐瞒，希望你说话算话。也请你不要将漂亮话拿来搪塞我。是或者不是，请给我一个明确的答案。”

“若是我说我心中只有你一个人呢？”

“那我就回绝托利索阁下的邀请，留在凡尔赛不走了。若是你的答案是相反的，那我……我也就死心出宫了。”帕瓦尔咬住嘴唇，“不过我相信殿下的为人，绝对不会为了留住我而瞒骗我。就算你能骗得了我一时，也骗不了我一世。”

“我……”瓦拉内看着他明净的双眼，一时之间竟难以回答。这个问题他也反复想过千万遍了，始终没有找到答案。他从小长在深宫，尝遍了人情冷暖，世态炎凉，长大后又见惯了勾心斗角，阴谋权术，唯有在马德里游学的那些日子才算是真正的无忧无虑，意气风发。他心中所系，究竟是那段单纯的时光，还是那时陪伴在他身边的少年呢？到底是因为那个人，才令他永远难忘那段岁月？还是因为那段岁月，才令他对那个人念念不忘呢？

帕瓦尔见他许久不说话，心下了然：“殿下不必回答我的问题了……你不愿意直接对我说，这是你的温柔之处，不过答案我已经知道了……”

“我……”瓦拉内见他嘴唇发颤，眼神凄惶，还强自镇定，心下无比怜惜。可越是如此，他就越是开不了口。

“阿德里安对我说的话，当初我似懂非懂，现在我终于懂得了，是你让我懂得的。”帕瓦尔低下头，竭力忍住眼泪，“我们之间的缘分虽短，不过殿下一直待我很好……当初你在图尔的救命之恩和后来数次搭救之情，我无以为报……如今我去了巴伐利亚，也不知道此生能否有缘再见殿下金面。但今后若是有能报答你的机会，我一定赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。你只需开口就是了。”

“你若真想报答我，为何不留在我身边？”

“如果我留在凡尔赛，与殿下举案齐眉，生儿育女，日子长了，也许殿下终于会释怀于得不到的恋情，全心爱我一个人。若是我知道一定会有这么一天，那十年、二十年，我也可以陪着你等下去……可是请殿下扪心自问，你能向我保证这一天真的会来吗？”

瓦拉内哑口无言。他知道帕瓦尔乖巧温顺的外表下隐藏着澎湃的激情，而此刻他仿佛再次窥探到了那平静的海面下潜藏着的巨大的暗流。

帕瓦尔意料中地点点头：“我留在公爵套间里的东西，大多都是你送给我的，我就物归原主了，随便殿下怎么处置都行。还有这个……”

帕瓦尔把瓦拉内的红宝石戒指从手指上褪下来：“我知道它对殿下有多重要，相赠之情，铭感五内，可惜我与它无缘，请你收好了。也许将来有一天遇到你真正的命定之人，再赠送给他吧。”

“这个戒指我送给你的时候就说过，请你不要再还给我了……”瓦拉内苦笑了一下，“既然你不愿意留在我身边，好歹也把它带走。就算托利索阁下不愿意让你戴在手上，但你收着它，将来哪一天偶然翻出来了，你子女绕膝，共享天伦之余，也能想起曾经我们……也有一段情缘……那我也算不枉了。”

帕瓦尔摇头说：“这是殿下生母留给你唯一的东西，我不能带走。”

瓦拉内将戒指放在他的掌心，合上他的手说：“你从我这里带走的东西，要远比一枚戒指珍贵得多。我恳求你，无论如何，看着我们过去的情分上，哪怕你不时时戴着，也把它带在身边，好吗？”

帕瓦尔蹙起眉头，思考了半天。

“你刚才说了救命之恩无以为报，我也没有别的要求，就只有这样一件事，请你满足成全我的心愿。”

帕瓦尔听他这么说了，才无奈地答应了。

他们两个心中都有无限留恋，彼此却好像已经没有什么话好说了，只是依依相望，缱惓难舍，仿佛想让这一刻永远延续下去。

最终还是帕瓦尔硬着心肠说：“王储还在等你呢，我不多打扰了。我们后天一早就出发，我就不再来跟殿下另行道别了。你也不需要来送我，不过是徒增伤感，与彼此无益。”

瓦拉内听到他说出“我们”两字，心中一阵酸楚。他以为帕瓦尔不要他送行是为了在托利索面前避嫌，也不想勉强他，只说：“既然如此，我祝阁下此去心想事成，美满如意。”

帕瓦尔心知他误会了，但事情既然已经无可挽回，辩解也是多余的了。他从椅子上站起身来，有一刻他看起来想要伸手去碰瓦拉内，终究又缩了回来，向公爵一躬身，便转身朝门外走去。

瓦拉内也站起来，一直目送他苗条的背影走出书房，仿佛想将他最后的影像永远印刻在脑海中……

不料那名王储亲随请不到瓦拉内，不敢回去复命，还等在门口，见帕瓦尔走了，便大着胆子上前催促道：“殿下，王储殿下说了，他的事情可是生死攸关。”

“我知道了，我这就去。”瓦拉内没好气地说。

公爵的套间离王储的不远，瓦拉内不一会儿就到了王储的会客室。只见博格巴正神情焦急地来回踱步，一见到瓦拉内，顿时如获至宝：“太好了，你可终于来了！”

“到底怎么了？”瓦拉内问。

王储挥手屏退了左右，拉着奥尔良公爵说：“大事不好了，拉法！你看看这是什么？谢天谢地，我当时正好在摄政王的办公室里，当场截下了这份公文。”

博格巴说着，把一份加急文书递给瓦拉内。他定睛一看，只见上面盖着阿德里安·拉比奥的勋徽，正是帕瓦尔出境的通关文书，只需摄政王签字批准，他便能自由离开法国了。

“我以为他只是跟你闹别扭，过几天自然好了，怎么他竟然真的要去巴伐利亚？还是这又是拉比奥的什么阴谋？”

“这件事宫中早就传得沸沸扬扬了，你怎么如此惊讶？”

“我以为不过又是那些闲人捕风捉影，无中生有……我说，你还楞在这里干嘛？还不赶紧去把他留下来？”博格巴不可思议地说，“换做是我，就是把他打晕了绑起来，也不会让他走的！”

“幸好我不是你。”瓦拉内木然地说。

“你还有心情开玩笑？”博格巴抓住他的手臂说，“你可明白，全世界都知道托利索对帕瓦尔有意，连他母亲都准许了他们的婚事。帕瓦尔这一去，那就是羊入虎口，有去无回了！”

“这个我也知道。”

“拉法！我怎么觉得我比你还急呢？你可明白，你的终生幸福现在就悬于一线！你怎么还跟没事人一样？真是急死我了！”博格巴语气一变，猜疑地说，“除非……除非……难道说，你已经不爱他了？”

“我与他是真心相爱，这一点我毫无疑问。他的幸福对我来说，比我自己的还要珍贵……也正因如此，我……我没有立场留下他……”瓦拉内低头说。

博格巴目光炯炯地看着瓦拉内半晌，叹了一口气：“拉法，抬起头来看着我。”

“哥哥？”

“我是认真的，看着我。”

瓦拉内抬起头，只见博格巴收起了一贯的笑脸，神情十分严肃。

“我想要你知道一件事情。”博格巴正色说，“凡尔赛宫中大多觉得我只懂得吃喝玩乐，声色犬马，但其实我知道的要比他们以为的多得多……”

“我当然明白你胸怀大志，经天纬地，绝不是只知享乐之徒。”

“不，你不明白。”博格巴说，“别说是你，就连安托万也不明白！”

瓦拉内狐疑地看着他，不知道他到底是想要说什么。

“你们，你和安托万当年的事……我全都一清二楚……”

瓦拉内心中一惊，连忙辩解道：“我们只是至交好友，清清白白，绝无其他！”

“拉法拉法拉法，我从没有一刻怀疑过你们！我毫无保留地相信你，我也毫无保留地相信安托万！但是请你不要把我当个傻瓜。”博格巴叹气说，“我是你的亲哥哥，原本比谁都了解你。当初你黯然神伤，安托万有愧于心，我全都看在眼里，只是……我……我出于私心而没有说出口。是我对你不起。这么多年来，我一直耿耿于怀，于心不安。若我真是个好哥哥，当年就应该把他让给你……”

瓦拉内摇头说：“不，他是你的毕生挚爱，灵魂伴侣，你们就是为彼此而生的，这些陈年往事早已过去，请你千万不要再提起了！”

“既然早已过去了，为何你还要眼睁睁地看着帕瓦尔阁下离开法国呢？”博格巴说，“需知，因为错过了星辰而哀叹的人，就会连月亮也错过的。”

“你说的道理，我全都明白，但我不能留他。”

博格巴好像没听到他的话那样，自顾自说：“这份出关文书，只要你现在说一句话，我就把它撕了，摄政王从来也没有收到过这份文件，等到拉比奥发现不对也来不及了……”

“不需要。请你现在就代替摄政王批准吧。”

“拉法？你知道我爱你，可是有时候我真恨你这个冥顽不灵的榆木脑袋！你到底是在坚持些什么？”

“请你赶紧签名吧，省得我改变主意！”瓦拉内决然地说。

博格巴叹了一口气，在文件上草草地签下了他的名字。


	26. Chapter 26

凡尔赛宫人来人往，聚散不定。帕瓦尔与托利索一起去了巴伐利亚，众人很快也就把他们两个抛到脑后去了，也只有拉比奥和瓦拉内两个人还时时挂念着帕瓦尔而已。尤其是王储妃没过多久就顺利地产下了一名健康的女婴。虽说女性在法兰西王室没有继承权，但王室添丁总是一件喜事，再说王储和储妃都还年轻，感情又好，虽然这次诞生的是一位公主，但谁都不怀疑凡尔赛宫很快就会迎来一位真正的继承人的，因此举国上下依然是欢天喜地，大大小小的庆祝活动不断。

冬去春来，没过多久，拉比奥的生日又到了。如今他已经完全恢复了第一次入宫时的荣宠，甚至比那时更出风头。那些趋炎附势之徒，当年在他离宫时冷眼旁观，落井下石，这时又纷纷奉承起拉比奥家来，借着这个机会争先恐后地向他示好，在特里亚侬大大的热闹了一番。王储和储妃虽然脱不开身，但仍然委托亲自出席的奥尔良公爵向他赠送了昂贵的礼物。

在这一片欢庆中，公爵的忧郁寡欢和落落难合便显得格外明显了。自阿德莱德公主诞生的这几个月来，他虽然也尽到了一个忠实的弟弟应尽的责任，但谁都能看出来，他的心思并不在庆祝上面。帕瓦尔去了三个月，音讯全无，没有给他寄来只言片语，他的去信也是石沉大海，没有下文。帕瓦尔当然不可能不跟拉比奥保持联络，不过拉比奥本来就不喜欢奥尔良公爵，帕瓦尔离开凡尔赛之后，他对瓦拉内的厌憎之情更是有增无减，抓到机会就要讥讽他一番。想要从他嘴里打听出帕瓦尔的近况，简直是难于登天。还是拉米伯爵悄悄告诉瓦拉内，帕瓦尔已经在巴伐利亚安顿了下来。他温柔美貌，善解人意，深受大公和大公妃的喜爱。

“本杰在巴伐利亚可出风头了。”拉比奥在他们身边跟阿雷奥拉和金彭贝聊天，他的声音不高不低，正好传进瓦拉内的耳朵，“为了帮他适应无忧宫的生活，大公本人亲自为他聘请了专门的教师，每天教习他日耳曼语。”

“如此看来，他是打算长留日耳曼了？”

“不错，日耳曼的Omega你们也都是见识过的，怎能跟轻灵纤巧的法兰西美人相比？无忧宫的Alpha个个都对他惊为天人，倾慕不已。”拉比奥得意地点点头，有意无意地朝瓦拉内这边撇了一眼，“幸好本杰没有跟托利索订婚。说到底，就算他再受宠爱，也不过是大公的幼子而已……”

他这话来得蹊跷，瓦拉内竖起了耳朵，屏息等着阿雷奥拉继续追问，好让他也听个究竟，没想到他对帕瓦尔的终生大事没有什么兴趣，转而恭维起拉比奥舞会的装束来。他今晚的装束也确实值得赞美，这是一件金色的绸缎宫装，领口和袖口织着威尼斯花边，就像云朵一般轻盈，另以金线和银线绣出满天星辰，奢华已极，更衬得他脸色娇艳，容光照人，全场的Omega就是加在一起，也要在他的光辉下黯然失色。

只可惜奥尔良公爵另有心事，对他夺目的风采视而不见，对阿雷奥拉的谀词也毫无共鸣之处，就像盲人看不见太阳的光芒，也不懂得别人对它的赞美。拉米伯爵爱莫能助地对瓦拉内摇摇头，表示他也不知道拉比奥这话到底是什么意思。

帕瓦尔比拉比奥小一岁，生日也就在这几天，瓦拉内跟他相识不到一年，还从未有过给他过生日的机会，因此心心念念，特意准备了一份礼物。不过他没有与帕瓦尔通信的渠道，来参加舞会，原本也是想找个机会托拉比奥为他转交，听到这里，便忍不住冒昧地打断了他们的谈话。

拉比奥像是这才发现他在他们身边似的，高傲地抬起下巴：“公爵大人，原谅我刚刚才注意到原来您也在这里。不过我并没有在跟您说话，除非我主动开口，不然请您不要跟我搭话！”

凡尔赛中正式的社交场合，惯例是要等地位高的一方先开口，地位低的一方才可以向他说话，拉比奥此话无疑是暗示瓦拉内的地位不如他尊贵。阿雷奥拉的脸上情不自禁地露出了一丝紧张，金彭贝和拉米交换了一个眼神，无奈地耸耸肩。

瓦拉内怎么不明白拉比奥又在拿他的出身做文章？不过他为了觉得自己亏欠帕瓦尔的缘故，对他的哥哥也格外忍让，只假装听不见，好声好气地请拉比奥帮他转交信件和礼物。

拉比奥接过了盒子，打开盖子看了一眼就关上了，断然地说：“多谢您还记得本杰的生日，不过这份礼物太贵重了，他不方便收。”

瓦拉内抗议说这不过是他的一点点心意，接受与否，应该由帕瓦尔自己决定。

“不必了，我了解他，他绝对不会收的。不过既然是您的心意……这封信，您倒是可以交给我。”

瓦拉内大喜过望，连忙把信递给他。这封信他反复删改，仔细斟酌，每一个字都凝聚着情意和心血。如果帕瓦尔会被任何东西打动，那绝不会是贵重的礼物，而只能是信中吐露的心意。

只可惜他感谢的话还没来得及说出口，拉比奥就把那封信“嗤嗤”几声撕成了碎片。他的蓝眼睛瞪着瓦拉内，轻蔑的光芒令它们显得格外明亮：“怎么了？我只说您可以把信交给我，可没说我会帮您把信送给他……”

拉米伯爵在宫中是老资格，此时看出情势不妙，找了个借口抓着阿雷奥拉和金彭贝就溜走了。

“本杰年幼无知，被您几句花言巧语就骗了，我可不会再给您继续下去的机会……您真是可耻极了！心里虽然放不下别人，占有他的身体倒是一点也不犹豫。”拉比奥怒不可遏地说，“您现在还有脸要我帮您送信给他？哪怕您要送给他法兰西的王冠，也无法补偿他在您这里受到的痛苦和羞辱！您还是省点力气吧！”

“我对本杰完全出自一片真心，这个他也知道，无论您怎么说也改变不了。”瓦拉内沉着脸说。

拉比奥冷笑一声：“那您就不要来叫我帮忙啊？怎么了？您的信使不认识去无忧宫的路吗？还是都被他拒之门外呢？”

“我不妨实话告诉您吧，本杰在巴伐利亚过得再好没有了。他很快就要跟托利索的大哥，巴伐利亚大公的继承人订婚了。比起无忧宫来，他倒是更喜欢天鹅堡，只可惜那里年代已久，居住起来没有那么舒服。因此他的未婚夫婿正在仿照天鹅堡的样子，为他建造一座新天鹅堡。只待竣工以后，就作为结婚礼物送给他。今后除了大公妃，他就是巴伐利亚最尊贵的Omega，岂不是比在凡尔赛当一个替身风光得多？所以我奉劝您一句，收起您的痴心妄想吧，他不会再回来了！你想要再见到他，不妨等到婚礼的时候，请您的哥哥派您代表法兰西前去向新人道贺吧。”

“他难道不是作为托利索阁下的婚约者前往巴伐利亚的，又怎能跟他的异母哥哥订婚……”瓦拉内关心则乱，不假思索就脱口而出。等他看到拉比奥脸上戏谑的笑容，想要停下都来不及了。

“兄弟阋墙这种事情，普天之下这又不是头一遭。我就不信公爵殿下没有见过。”拉比奥讥刺地说，“怎么，只允许凡尔赛放火，就不允许无忧宫点灯？”

瓦拉内就是再忍让，听到这话也忍不下去了。他知道就是再继续谈下去，拉比奥也绝对不会向他据实以告的，宁可绕道走本泽马的路子，也远胜过在他这里自取其辱。本泽马与里贝里曾经都是摄政王倚重之人，后来又一起被德尚放逐，虽说一个落户在马德里，一个扎根巴伐利亚，多年来倒一直保持通信，交情匪浅，应该能帮瓦拉内打听出这件事的真相。

想到这里，瓦拉内勉强朝拉比奥一点头，一言不发地转身走了。

拉比奥冷哼了一声。他虽然把奥尔良公爵斥责了一顿，但心中的懊丧之情却丝毫不减。

今晚他也给摄政王下了请帖。虽然平时亲王殿下操劳国事，很少出席这类社交活动，可今年毕竟是拉比奥第一次在凡尔赛过生日，又是整生日，就算摄政王亲自出席，谁又敢有半个字非议？可这会儿眼看舞会进行了大半，睡得早的客人们都开始告辞了，亲王殿下连个影子都没有，看来是不会来了。而刚才遇到瓦拉内更是给拉比奥增添了不快，众人看舞会的主角意兴阑珊，自然也没有通宵达旦的兴致，陆陆续续，渐渐地散去了。拉比奥则是连衣服也不换，就一头钻进了特里亚侬的密道里。

众所周知特里亚侬原本是太阳王为了他的情妇蒙特斯庞侯爵夫人所建，不过为了避免侯爵夫人在与国王会面的路上遇到王后，引发两位感情娇柔的女士之间的尴尬和不快，特里亚侬有一条可以直接通往凡尔赛主殿的密道，以方便国王的情人与他幽会，这一点就是只有极少数人才知道的秘密了。后来凡尔赛几度修缮改建，如今住在太阳王当时的寝宫的，不是别人，正是摄政王德尚殿下。

这条密道在蒙特斯庞侯爵夫人失宠之后便鲜少有人使用，年久失修，黑暗又潮湿。不过拉比奥也不是第一次走了。他手里提着一盏灯，一个人也不带，走得轻快平稳，脚步声“哒哒”地回荡在黑暗中。在他第一次入宫的时候，便已经经常使用这条密道了，也曾经这里徘徊犹豫，进退两难。砖头上的每一个凸起，每一个凹陷，他都熟知于心。

今年的春天来得晚，已是三月末了还是相当寒冷，摄政王寝宫的壁炉里仍然生着火。拉比奥从密道出来，一冷一热，立时打了个喷嚏。

德尚原本正背对着出口伏案写字，听到他的动静，也不转身过来，仍旧奋笔疾书。

拉比奥走到他身边坐下：“殿下胆子真大，就不怕是刺客吗？”

“您是刺客吗？”德尚头也不抬地说。

“我当然不是。”拉比奥温柔地把头靠在摄政王的手臂上。德尚写字的手停顿了一瞬间，但是并没有避开。

德尚又写了几行字，头也不抬地对拉比奥说：“我本来以为您今晚不会来的。”

“我本来以为您今晚会来的……”

摄政王放下笔，叹气道：“我这般老朽，去了也是扫年轻人的兴，令大家拘束。您怎么不多玩一会儿？”

“我没兴致了，跳舞，音乐，打牌，桌球……这些我都厌倦了。本杰又不在……您什么时候发兵打西班牙？英格兰？尼德兰？哪里都好……”拉比奥撒娇地嘟哝道。

“您就这么想要打仗吗？”

“我从小听着亲王殿下纵横沙场、叱咤风云的故事长大，难免心向往之，想要在您麾下效力，为法兰西开疆拓土，建立不世之功业……”

“我已年过半百，早就不是当年的我了……”德尚温柔又带着一丝遗憾地抚摸拉比奥华美的发卷，“如今我所经历的过去要远远多于我的未来了……倒是阁下年华似锦，前途无量。您又长了一岁，想要什么生日礼物吗？”

“我就算说了，您又不送给我……”

德尚一笑：“您不说又怎知道我不会送？”

“您既将终生献给了法兰西，除非你毁誓弃约，不然我也什么好要求的了……”

摄政王的笑容凝固了，摇头道：“虽说如此，我还是有礼物送给您。在那边的第二个柜子，您为什么不去打开看看？”

拉比奥懒洋洋地站起来，依照摄政王所说的打开柜子，从里面取出一柄佩剑来。镀金的剑柄上刻着鸢尾花的图案，镶着大大小小几十颗宝石，最小的也有拉比奥的拇指大小。拉比奥拔剑出鞘，只见剑身有如一泓秋水，明亮锋锐，却也伤痕斑斑，显见是历经战火。

“这把剑是同族的利扎拉祖送给我的，它陪我平定了南特之乱，之后又随我转战亚平宁半岛，多少年来南征北战，大大小小的战役也经历了几百场，十多年未曾离身片刻，也曾数次救了我的性命……如今它已经不能再上战场了，您常说志在报国，又喜欢听当年之事，因此我就把它送给您了……”

拉比奥低头把剑抱在胸前，良久才说：“蒙殿下厚爱赐剑，感激不尽。我一定会好好珍惜的。”

德尚温和地点点头，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。

花瓣一般的嘴唇落在摄政王的手上。这双手饱经风霜，但依旧稳定有力。它敏捷地解开了宫装上的宝石扣子，金色的绸缎褪落在地上，坦露出主人娇嫩的肌肤和润泽的曲线。

拉比奥在Alpha的拥抱中颤抖，近乎叹息般地耳语着：“我曾经发誓永远侍奉您。不论您的将来有多长，只要我还有一丝气息在，便会遵守誓言……今夜，我想要将我的全部献给您，也请您完完全全地，毫无保留地，赐予我您的一切……”

湛蓝与深灰的眼眸交汇，带着一丝从未有过的悸动。

摄政王没有回答，在拉比奥胸前的十字架上落下允诺的一吻。


	27. Chapter 27

今年的春天特别短，刚出了冬没几天，天气忽然又酷热起来，令人神思萎靡，整天懒懒的。南方产粮的省份几个月来都干旱无雨，影响了播种，到秋天难免颗粒无收，民不聊生。摄政王殿下心急如焚，不眠不休，彻夜议事，不久之后更是亲自和内务大臣坎特一起前往南部视察灾情。拉比奥已经有好久没有见到他的面了。

入夏以来，他愈加容易乏累，食欲不振，腰肢也一天比一天沉重起来，心里也隐隐约约知道是怎么回事。只是一来他见不到摄政王殿下，二来就是见到了，也不敢贸然将此事告诉他。此事更无法向阿雷奥拉他们倾吐，拉比奥心中的烦恼实在无法排解，只能含含糊糊地向千里之外的帕瓦尔在信中提了两句。帕瓦尔察觉到事情不对，接二连三地来信追问，拉比奥不愿让他在异国他乡还要为他担心，因此干脆连他的信也不回了。

幸好天公作美，到了七月间，终于天降甘霖，下了几场大雨，南部诸省一片欢欣。摄政王不久之后也返回了凡尔赛，只留下坎特大人在当地主持后续工作。他与拉比奥几个月不见，片刻温存，稍叙别离之后，立刻注意到了他身体上的不同寻常，问他是怎么回事。

反正他的腹部一天天隆起，也瞒不了多久了。拉比奥见亲王今晚心情甚佳，干脆一咬牙，把什么都直接承认了。只见亲王殿下沉默了许久，脸色阴晴不定。拉比奥倚在他身边的靠椅上，一颗心也随之忽上忽下。

“还有谁知道你有了身孕吗？”终于，德尚面无表情地问他。

“凡尔赛中再没有第二个人知道了。”拉比奥本能地回答道。他并没有撒谎，帕瓦尔又不在凡尔赛。

“很好，此事你不能让任何人知道。”亲王脸色稍霁，温言说道。

拉比奥不回答，浑身戒备地盯着他。

“事已至此，也没有别的办法了……”摄政王的手盖住他的手，“你现在也不宜回圣莫里斯去，一来路途遥远，舟车劳顿，你现在身子不方便；二来你在那里也太引人注目，难以隐藏身份。最好在巴黎郊外安排一处僻静隐秘的所在静养，等生产之后再回凡尔赛来。此事我不方便出面，你得自己安排。”

“为什么我非得要出宫不可？”拉比奥支起身子问。

“不出宫，难道你还想在凡尔赛怀胎十月，生下这个孩子不成？”摄政王反问道，“哪怕你相貌再美，出身再高贵，将来还有哪个像样的Alpha会尊重你？你的婚配之事又要如何是好？”

拉比奥浑身发抖，咬住了牙不说话。

“再说，你不为自己想想，也要为这孩子想想。他只不过是个不受教会承认的私生子，要如何在凡尔赛自处？就拿瓦拉内来说吧，他是被先王承认的儿子，与王储一般由王后亲自抚养，十岁即受封公爵，尊崇显贵，比你腹中这个孩子如何？他尚且在背后受人指指点点，这个来路不明的孩子，在宫里又会遭受多少冷眼？你真的要让他承受这种压力吗？”

“这么说，你……是不打算承认他了？”

摄政王像是以前从没见过他那样盯着拉比奥：“你从小进出宫廷，怎么竟然会问出这样的问题？你可想过这个孩子意味着什么？”

“意味着什么？”

亲王殿下曾经发誓永不不娶妻生子，将一生献给法兰西。先王将摄政重任托付给他，除了他战功赫赫，精明能干之外，原也是看重他没有家眷，能够毫无私心地辅佐王储。因此拉比奥本来也没有对他抱多大期望，可如今听他这么一说，一颗心仍免不了越落越低，就像要坠进深渊一般。

“王储和储妃生的是一位公主，将来无法继承王位。你的继承权仅在博格巴之后，腹中的要是女孩也就罢了，要是一个男孩呢？王储宫中本就忌惮你的出身，万一，我是说万一……他们知道了孩子是我的，换做你是王储，您会怎么想？即使我绝无此意，但舔犊之情，人所共有，他难道不会担心我趁着此刻大权在握，改天换日？”

“那要是格列兹曼再生一个男孩呢？”拉比奥说。

“你说得倒是轻松。”摄政王摇头道，“若是他再生一个男孩，王位之争只会更加激烈。”

其实储妃上次受了特奥·埃尔南德斯所下之药，虽然没有影响到公主的健康，但是医生说他今后很难再受孕生产了。这件事情秘而不宣，生怕国内为王位传承之事掀起风波。除了医生之外，只有王储宫中和摄政王一共四人知道而已。德尚此时当然更不会将此事告诉拉比奥。

“若是我还在凡尔赛摄政一天，自然能庇护这个孩子一天。可是博格巴殿下年轻我二十多岁，他难道一辈子当王储不成？早晚有一天我要还政归朝，或者万一一旦我不在了呢？到时候王储羽翼丰满，你身边却连个有力的Alpha都没有，又要如何保护自己，保护这个孩子？何况你与王储宫中一向不睦，如今博格巴已为人父，就算不是为了自己，他也会为了储妃和公主考虑。”

拉比奥皱起了眉头。

“你自己想想吧，无论是对你的名声，还是这个孩子的未来，最好的办法莫过于趁现在还没人知道，隐姓埋名去宫外生下孩子，然后把他送给一家殷实可靠的人家抚养。你今后绝不能与他相认，你我之间也一切照旧，就当这事从没有发生过。这样你既声名无损，他也可以不用卷入权力斗争，安稳地度过一生。”

拉比奥下意识地护住些微隆起的腹部，讥讽地说：“而殿下也不用受千夫所指，说您贪图美色，背誓毁约，还可以继续一本正经地在王储面前扮演他鞠躬尽瘁，如师如父的好老师，在世人面前扮演呕心沥血，忠心为国的摄政王。”

“拉比奥阁下，您知道您是在跟谁说话吗？”德尚震怒道。

“请您不要再拿摄政王的威严来压我了！别人眼中您高高在上，神圣凛然，可在我眼中，您不过就是一个Alpha而已！跟寻常的贩夫走卒也没有什么区别。”

“放肆！”

“我冒犯了殿下，您大可以现在就下旨把我逐出宫去！反正现在也没有一个会为我说话的人……不过我是绝对不会把我的孩子送给别人抚养的！这件事您想也不用想了！他是我的孩子……他是我一个人的！哪怕最后我什么也留不住，我还有他，他还有我……”

“拉比奥阁下，您可记得您当日的誓言？”摄政王的声音就像是奥林匹斯山巅隆隆的雷声，不祥地在空中回荡。

拉比奥顿时怔住了。

“您为了回宫，当日跪在我的脚前对我说了些什么，您还记得吗？”

“我发誓终身供您驱策，百死无悔。”拉比奥咬牙切齿，一字一顿地说。

“那您现在怎么说？”

“我……要我为了您做什么都可以！可是这个孩子是无辜的，他不能受我的誓言约束。他有权在凡尔赛长大，有权跟我一起生活！他的身上流着高贵的拉比奥家的血，我绝不会把他遗弃的，哪怕教宗的谕旨也不能我让改变心意！为了这个孩子，身败名裂，粉身碎骨，我也在所不惜！”拉比奥说到激动处，眼眶也红了，“不过您放心，我的誓言我还是会遵守的，我绝对不会让任何人知道他真正的身世，这个秘密我会带到棺材里去。您不需要为您的一世英名担心。”

“我是为了我自己吗？您以为我不想像寻常人一样，儿女绕膝，共享天伦吗？”

“当然不是，还有您拨乱反正，亲手建立的法兰西新秩序，和您视如己出的王储宫中三位殿下，哦，现在是四位了。”拉比奥冷冷地说，“反正他们都比您的亲生骨肉重要得多。法兰西，法兰西！去他妈的法兰西！”

摄政王的巴掌“啪”的一声落在拉比奥的脸上，声音响彻了房间。二十年前，这一下能让最强壮的战士人仰马翻，即使现在，他一个严厉的眼神都能立刻让人吓得魂飞魄散，拉比奥白皙的脸颊上迅速地红了半边，然而他毫不示弱地昂首而立，眼睛里简直要射出匕首来。

“在您深刻反省，改变主意之前，不要再出现在我面前。”德尚声色俱厉地说，“现在请您从您来的路回去。”

拉比奥抿起嘴唇，捂着脸一言不发地转身走了。

他生性倔强要强，即使有错也绝不悔改，更何况他认准了自己没有错？他也干脆不再费心掩饰日渐笨重的身材了，没多久就搞得尽人皆知。以他的美貌和出身，竟然未婚生子，宫中自然议论纷纷，可谁也没法打探出孩子的父亲究竟是谁。阿雷奥拉一再追问，拉比奥只不肯说，惹得国防大臣的得意门生一拳打穿了墙板，还是闻讯赶来的金彭贝好说歹说才把他架走。

他在宫中孤立无援。那些原本在追求他的Alpha见他闹出这么大的丑闻来，都纷纷掉头而去。那些趋炎附势的人，更是一有机会就机会冷嘲热讽，说三道四，再加上拉比奥许久不受摄政王召见，宫中的人很快就敏感地发现他已经失去了亲王殿下的宠幸，被逐出宫去只怕也是迟早的事情，因此这些闲言碎语就是当着他的面也毫不顾忌。

“拉比奥阁下一下自视甚高，目无下尘，没想到竟然做出这样的丑事来……”

“他平时总是讥讽奥尔良公爵，动不动就将‘私生子’这个词挂在嘴边，如今……难道不是自己打自己的脸吗？”

谈话的几个人出一阵窃窃的笑声。

拉比奥就坐在不远处，将每一个字都听得清清楚楚。他不屑地冷哼一声，反而像一只骄傲的孔雀一样，将头抬得更高了，只有发抖的双手才略微暴露了他的内心。

“换了一个人，一定羞愧得不敢在凡尔赛露面了，没想到他还天天打扮得花枝招展，若无其事地招摇过市。”

“如此伤风败俗，难怪亲王殿下也气得不轻……”

周围的人也附和起来。

恰好奥尔良公爵偶然路过，耳里飘来这几句话，顿时停下脚步，出声制止说：“请不要再说了。这样的话在当事人的面前说未免有失风度，枉自猜测摄政王殿下的想法也不是明智之举。”

正在议论的几个人想起了当年以为拉比奥失势，摄政王却又重新征召他入宫之事，再加上公爵的威势，都自觉无趣地各自找了个借口散开了，又或许他们只不过是换个当事人看不到的地方继续高谈阔论罢了。

瓦拉内摇摇头，也不跟拉比奥说话就要走。

反而是拉比奥主动叫住了他：“公爵殿下，请您留步。”

瓦拉内转过身来问：“您还有什么事？”

“我也没什么重要的事情。”拉比奥眨眨眼睛说，“不过就是想告诉您，您要是以为您轻飘飘地为我出头说几句话就能让我在本杰面前为你美言，那您就打错了主意。”

“请您别误会。”瓦拉内毫不意外地说，“我为您说话，并不代表我对您的友谊，我也从来没有指望过您会为我做什么，我甚至不是出自正义感或是同情心。您落到今天这个受人奚落的地步，完全是您咎由自取，自作自受。只不过我曾经答应过本杰，一定会护您周全，虽然现在……不过我对他的承诺是绝不会更改的。”

“很好，您知道就好。”

瓦拉内正要走，拉比奥突然又说：“等等。”

“您还有什么事？”

“我虽然对您没什么感激，不过您好歹也算是帮我出头。我这个人不喜欢欠人什么，尤其是我讨厌的人。”

“我已经说过了，您不必放在心上……”

拉比奥打断了他的话：“本杰就要回来了。”

瓦拉内的脸色顿时变了。

“您听得没错。”拉比奥语带讥讽地说，“本杰就要回凡尔赛来了。不过您可别高兴得太早了，他并不是为了您回来的。这个小傻瓜，我不给他回信，他也不知道是哪里得到的风声，就自说自话地说他一定要回来照顾我……”

“可是他的婚约……”瓦拉内辗转得到巴伐利亚来的消息，印证了拉比奥的话。新天鹅堡确实在建，大公的儿子也确实在追求帕瓦尔。

拉比奥不情不愿地说：“他既没有跟托利索订婚，也没有跟托利索的大哥订婚……哼，巴伐利亚的Alpha，全是些又粗又笨，不解风情的乡巴佬，怎么配得上本杰？”

瓦拉内没有说话，他的心“砰砰”作响。

“好了，我跟您两清了。”拉比奥转过头去，表示这段谈话已经结束了，“您可以走了。”

瓦拉内的心随着他的脚步越跳越快。镜厅的明月终于又要在凡尔赛升起，照亮他无光的夜晚了。


	28. Chapter 28

巴伐利亚大公的车队护送帕瓦尔到达法国边境，他在这里换乘拉比奥家派来的马车，直奔凡尔赛。比他更快的是边驿的飞骑，日夜兼程，一刻不停，力求把他的消息尽早送到宫里。因此当帕瓦尔终于到达的时候，奥尔良公爵早就得到消息了。不过他的身份尊贵，不方便立在宫门外翘首以盼，只好在去特里亚侬的必经之路上来来回回散了一下午的步，才在帕瓦尔经过的时候看到了他一眼。

一年不见，帕瓦尔的身量仿佛高了些，头发也修得短了，不过清俊白皙一如往昔。他穿着白狐裘披风，心事重重，甚至都没有往瓦拉内的方向瞥一眼，就挽着金彭贝大人的胳膊匆匆地往特里亚侬去了。

他的车马行礼自有仆人照管安排，帕瓦尔脱下外衣，也来不及整装梳洗，就直接往拉比奥的小会客室找他去了。拉比奥正坐在鎏金的座椅上跟裁缝商量婴儿的衣物和被褥的式样，各色绫罗绸缎席天席地，铺得满屋都是。拉比奥见了帕瓦尔，不提别的，先招手让他过来一起看。裁缝的两个学徒将华美的布料一匹一匹地搬过来给他们过目，他们两个千挑万选，左比右划，商议得热火朝天，一会儿嫌这个颜色俗气，一会儿嫌那个花样呆板，恨不得把天上的彩云摘下来，给他们的心肝宝贝做衣服。金彭贝呆立一旁听他们讲了一会儿，哈欠一个接一个，赶紧找个借口溜了。拉比奥的身材早已变了样，他们讲定了婴儿的衣物，还要给拉比奥做几件新衣服，既然帕瓦尔回来了，正好又有理由给他也缝制冬衣。拉比奥出手阔绰，一口气花了五万里弗尔，订了大大小小几十身替换衣服，那个裁缝才领着人，收拾好东西，眉开眼笑地走了。

这时已到了晚饭时间，王储宫中派人过来说王储和储妃已经设下宴席，为帕瓦尔阁下接风洗尘，请拉比奥阁下也一起过去。帕瓦尔虽不情愿，却也不好拂了他们的盛情，只得过去应酬一下。拉比奥知道他们向帕瓦尔示好，无非是要为奥尔良公爵牵线搭桥，邀请他不过是顺便的，就直接推说他身体不适谢绝了。

等到晚间帕瓦尔回来，告诉拉比奥今天摄政王也亲自驾临，储妃还让人把小公主抱出来跟他玩了一会儿。

拉比奥心里一跳，故作镇定地说：“你的面子可真大！把博格巴一家子都惊动了。”

“大家都说你没去真是太可惜了。”

“他们不过客气客气，根本没人真心想要见到我。”

“我看未必。”帕瓦尔不以为然地说，“大家都很关心你，尤其亲王殿下还特意问起你的身体如何呢。”

拉比奥出神地望着壁炉里烧得正旺的火焰，就像什么也没听见一样，半晌才说：“他们都是假惺惺地在你面前装模作样而已，才不会真心在乎我的死活呢……幸好我没去，去了也是惹他碍眼！”

帕瓦尔还想说什么，拉比奥截断他的话头说：“瓦拉内想必不会错过这个机会？今晚他怎么样？”

“他还能怎么样？”帕瓦尔说着也转头望着壁炉，跳动的火光将他的脸映红了一片，“如今我一心只想着你的事情，别的事我压根没心思考虑……”

此时夜色渐浓，屋里只剩他们两个人。帕瓦尔才得空拉起拉比奥的双手，把他从头到脚地仔细打量了一遍，见他脸上隐隐有些憔悴之色，不复当初的光彩照人。帕瓦尔想他从小就心高气傲，这些日子来不知道一个人受了多少有口难言的委屈，不禁一阵心酸。

他的心思都写在了脸上，还来不及开口，拉比奥就先声夺人地抢在前面说：“我可事先告诉你，你要劝我，要骂我，现在都已经太晚了。不论你说什么，我已经拿定了的主意都是不会改的。”

帕瓦尔说：“骂是肯定要骂的！不过在骂你之前，你总得告诉我，到底是怎么回事，我也好骂得有理有据。”

“好啊，在巴伐利亚被人众星拱月地捧了一年，果然脾气见长，连我也敢教训起来了。”拉比奥伸手拧着他的脸颊说。

“阿德里安，你先别忙着取笑我……”帕瓦尔边笑边躲边说，“我们从小就无话不谈，请你老实告诉我，这到底是怎么回事？我在凡尔赛的时候，没有看出你对哪个Alpha特别垂青，怎么突然之间就冒出来一个孩子……？”

“你这么大的人，还要我教你孩子是怎么来的吗？”拉比奥故作轻松地笑了两声，“我只能告诉你，一切都是我心甘情愿的。虽然我跟那个Alpha已经没有关系了，不过这个孩子我无论如何也要保住。”

“这个自然，他可是拉比奥家的血脉，是你的亲生骨肉。”帕瓦尔温柔地抚摸拉比奥腹部的隆起，“他将来一定是全凡尔赛最可爱聪明的孩子，我希望他长得像你。”

拉比奥的唇角绽开一个自得又不无伤感的微笑。

“可是那个Alpha，他怎么能忍心将自己的孩子弃之不顾呢？就算他不愿意公开承认这个孩子，也该私下照顾你们……他……他还在凡尔赛吗？他知道你的孩子是他的吗？”

拉比奥知道帕瓦尔心思缜密，若是向他透露了蛛丝马迹，难保他不推测出什么来，因此摇头说：“他是不会承认这个孩子的。除此以外，其他什么我都不能告诉你。”

“难道他已经成婚了，所以不能承认这个孩子？莫非……他已经不在人世了吗？”

“请你不要再问了，我是什么也不会说的。他是绝对不会承认这个孩子的，就算他现在后悔了，回头来找我们，我也不要他承认这个孩子。他的所作所为，可恨至极，我是永远也不会原谅他的！这孩子是我一个人的，跟他没有一丝一毫关系！”

“那你为什么还要为他保守秘密呢？”

“那你为什么还要为瓦拉内保守秘密呢？”拉比奥反问道。

“我又不恨瓦拉内。”帕瓦尔移开眼神说，“恰恰相反，直到现在我还保持着对他的尊敬和友谊，只是这感情不足以让我跟他在一起而已……所以你要怎么说？”

拉比奥被他问住了，犹豫地咬着嘴唇不说话。

帕瓦尔是过来人，看他这个样子，又怎么会不明白他是情关难过？不由得叹气说：“你当初对我耳提面命，千叮万嘱，自己却一样也没做到。到底是什么样的Alpha，能让你如此情难自已？你现在什么也不告诉我，我可要忍不住自己胡思乱想了。我今天在凡尔赛，无论看到哪个Alpha，都忍不住要猜疑他是不是孩子的父亲。”

“反正不是瓦拉内的，你放一百万个心好了。”

“我有什么好不放心的。他跟我早就结束了。他喜欢谁，讨厌谁，都跟我没有关系。”帕瓦尔摇头说，“这一年来我已经想明白了我当初有多傻，现在见到了你这个样子，我就更加明白了……”

“是吗？可你这次孤身一人回来，难免令他抱着不切实际的希望。”拉比奥故意忽略了帕瓦尔的后半句话，“话说回来，未来的巴伐利亚大公到底有哪里不好？我听大家都说他年少有为，英雄了得……”

“你别想把话题转移到我身上，阿德里安！既然那个Alpha不愿意承认这个孩子，那你打算怎么办呢？”

“这有什么好为难的？我一个人也能把他养大。这孩子又不是凡尔赛的第一个私生子，也绝对不会是最后一个……若是他以后长大了讨厌凡尔赛，那我们就回圣莫里斯去。”

“可你将来的婚事怎么办呢？”帕瓦尔皱着眉头说。

“反正我已经有孩子了，成不成婚也没什么大不了的。寻常的Alpha我本来就没看在眼里，凡尔赛的人随便他们爱放什么屁，我也根本不在乎。”

他那漫不经心的口气和理所当然的语调让帕瓦尔莫名地觉得安心下来，不论发生什么事情，阿德里安终归还是他熟悉的那个阿德里安。

帕瓦尔搂住拉比奥的肩膀说：“阿德里安，你放心吧，我会跟你一起照顾这个孩子的。今后我们再也不要分开了。你们要留在宫里，我就跟你们一起留在宫里，你们要回家，我就跟你们一起回家。巴伐利亚虽然很好，不过始终不是我的归宿，凡尔赛也是一样……只有跟你在一起，我才觉得安心。”

拉比奥心中感动，轻轻抚着帕瓦尔的头发，嘴上却说：“你瞧你这点出息，我现在可是声名狼藉，旁人避之唯恐不及。你整天跟我厮混在一起，未免让宫里的人把你也看轻了。”

“我才不在乎宫里的人怎么看我。”帕瓦尔说，“从小到大，一直都是你保护我，照顾我，现在终于轮到我来保护照顾你和你的孩子了。”

“这样也好，你不在的这段时间里，我也有一点点想你。”拉比奥说。

“别胡说，你明明是想死我了！”

他们两个相视一笑，心内都感到无尽的宁静与祥和。

帕瓦尔这次回宫之后，仍然深受摄政王的信赖，王储宫中对他也依旧喜爱有加，时常邀请他参加晚会和沙龙。至于奥尔良公爵，大家只要一见他看帕瓦尔的眼神，就知道他还是余情未了，念念不忘。帕瓦尔虽然温柔安静，但那些见风使舵的人见他在摄政王和王储兄弟面前如此受宠，都不敢轻易造次，他们对待拉比奥的态度也不得不收敛了几分。不过帕瓦尔这次单纯是为了照顾拉比奥和孩子而來的，因此把其他的事情都看淡了，天天与他同进同出，专心照顾他的饮食起居，为孩子的到来做准备而已。

冬去春来，日子一天天过去，拉比奥的产期就要到了。


	29. Chapter 29

太阳升起又落下，拉比奥已经被阵痛折磨了整整一天，还是未能顺利地娩出孩子。他的医生是有二十多年经验的老手，什么办法都想过了，仍然束手无策。帕瓦尔不眠不休地陪伴在拉比奥身边，此时也是心急如焚，又恐惧又无助。

“请你告诉我，孩子到底是谁的？”

拉比奥不说话。

“我求你了，阿德里安，我亲爱的阿德里安……你实在没有必要这样做……”帕瓦尔紧紧握着他的手说，“他如此无情无义，再这样下去，你跟孩子都会有生命危险，他还是不闻不问，你何必为了维护他的名誉自苦？”

拉比奥灼烫的额头冷汗岑岑，疼痛难忍地皱着眉，只是摇头。

“你就算不是为了自己，也要为了孩子！你……你要是有个万一，将来若是他问起他真正的身世来，我要怎么告诉他？我求你了，阿德里安！我知道你发过重誓，但已经到了这个时候，难道你忍心看他一辈子蒙在鼓里吗？你的誓言不应该以他的牺牲作为代价！他清清白白地来到这个世界，有权知道他自己的亲生父亲是谁！”

帕瓦尔苦苦追问，拉比奥犹豫再三，才在阵痛的间隙在他耳边说出了一个名字。

帕瓦尔的脑袋里顿时“轰”的一声炸开了。他平素一向处变不惊，镇定自若，此时自己也不知道怎么回事，拔腿就朝凡尔赛奔去。他一路失魂落魄，六神无主，也不顾上撞到了几个人，碰翻了多少家具。他跑到半路，正好一头撞到了奥尔良公爵。瓦拉内见他神情恍惚，跌跌撞撞，身上还带着血迹，顿时大惊失色，正要仔细问清原委，帕瓦尔抓着他的衣襟，满面泪痕地说：“我没有时间跟您解释了，我必须立刻见到摄政王！人命关天，不管他现在在哪里，请您立刻带我去见他！”

瓦拉内知道帕瓦尔绝对不会轻易提出这样的请求，因此不敢怠慢，一路护着他赶到国事会议室。

摄政王正在会议室里和枢密院的几位机要大臣开会，门口的守卫见是奥尔良公爵，也不敢阻拦他们。帕瓦尔等不及通报，不顾一切地自己开门闯进去，“噗通”一声跪在摄政王脚边说：“亲王殿下，请您恕罪，阿德里安他……请您开恩去见他一面吧……”

“拉比奥阁下怎么了？”

“他……已经一天一夜了，他还未能产下孩子。医生说他这次恐怕凶多吉少，连孩子也……”帕瓦尔抱着亲王的膝盖哀求道，但他终究不敢当着所有人的面说出这件事的真相，“他最后的希望就是能当面得到您的宽恕，我恳求您，请您去看看他吧。”

“您的要求未免太无理了，您知道自己在跟谁说话吗？”摄政王的秘书官说，“亲王殿下何等身份，又非家眷，怎么能陪着您去产房？”

摄政王举手制止了秘书官，又转头对国防大臣说：“洛里大人，请您先代替我主持会议。帕瓦尔阁下，感谢您来通知我，我这就去。”

帕瓦尔仿佛看到了一线光明，感激涕零地说：“殿下，我永远也不会忘记您的恩情！”

他说着便引着亲王走出了会议室，只留下身后一群面面相觑的军机重臣们。瓦拉内放心不下，想陪他们一起去，也被亲王摇头拒绝了。

他们进了特里亚侬，还没来得及进产房，便听到一阵婴儿的啼哭声传来，亲王连忙命令护卫在门外等待，只身一人与帕瓦尔进门。

只见拉比奥精疲力尽地躺在床上，双眼微合，面如金纸，嘴唇也毫无血色，被汗水打湿了的卷发一缕一缕地贴在额头上。医生正在清洗新生儿身上的血污，一见亲王和帕瓦尔进来，连忙躬身行礼，说道：“恭喜您了，是个健康的男孩。”

“阿德里安呢？”帕瓦尔立刻问道。

医生沉默地摇摇头，帕瓦尔本来浮现出一丝希望的心又沉了下去。他抓住了医生的袖子：“医生，我求求您！请您救救他吧。”

“您要明白，这是上帝的旨意，非人力可以挽回……您有什么要说的话，请您赶快去对他说吧。”

帕瓦尔听到这话，再也按捺不住心中的惊惶和痛苦，失声哭了起来。

拉比奥听到了他的声音，微微睁开双眼。他见到了摄政王的身影。一瞬间，怀疑、欣慰、希冀、愤怒诸般感情都从他的眼里一一掠过：“您怎么来了？我是在做梦吗？还是我临死前的幻影……”

他的声音十分沙哑，气息也很微弱。

摄政王单膝在他床边跪下，握住他的手说：“这不是梦境，也不是幻影。我是来看你……和我们的孩子的……”

“除非是梦境或是幻影，您不应该出现在这里……”拉比奥望了望医生的方向，“请您赶紧回避吧……”

“现在整个枢密院都已经知道了，你也不必再隐瞒了。”

拉比奥一听这话，气急攻心，勉力提高声音说：“我辛辛苦苦瞒了那么久，全都被你们毁了！我真不应该告诉本杰的！他年轻不懂事，您怎么也不知轻重呢？”

“孰轻孰重，我自有分寸，事到如今……你不必为我担心。”摄政王脸色苍白地说，“是我错待了你……”

“可是您一生的清誉，还有这孩子的将来……”

“可是你的性命！早知今日，我真是悔不当初……”摄政王爱怜地将他被汗水浸湿的头发拨到耳后，“我的年纪，当你的父亲都绰绰有余……我总以为你不过是年少贪玩，一时好奇，将来总有一天，你会醒悟过来，与跟你更加相配的Alpha成婚……凡尔赛有多少与你年貌相当的青年才俊，你原本应该在他们中间挑选一个的。”

“我不后悔，我只要你！”拉比奥气息奄奄，仍然倔强地说，“如果一生没有爱过，那又与行尸走肉何异？”

“这还是我第一次听到你说爱这个字……”亲王饱经沧桑的脸上涌起一片柔情，随即又被痛苦所扭曲。

“如果我不是为了爱，又怎会……”拉比奥自嘲地一笑，一行眼泪从他脸上滚下来，无声无息地洇在枕边。

他的话没有说完，但是摄政王立刻明白了他未说出口的话，他用双手握住拉比奥的手，抵在自己的额前，声音颤抖地说：“请你宽恕我，请你宽恕我……”

帕瓦尔转过头去，不忍再看。医生把包裹在襁褓里的婴儿递给他。这孩子的面目出奇得清秀，并且跟一般的新生儿不同，才刚出生就已经能睁着一双眼睛打量这世界了，仿佛他也知道这是他能见到拉比奥的最后一个机会。

帕瓦尔看着孩子肉乎乎的小脸，心中又怜又爱，想到他甫一出生，便将遭离丧，又不免肝肠寸断。他连忙把孩子抱到拉比奥的身边给他看，含笑带泪地说：“他有你的眼睛。”

“很好。”拉比奥万般不舍地抚摸着孩子头顶的一簇卷发，“我的孩子，可怜的孩子……没想到我们缘分如此之短……本杰，我把他托付给你了，今后你要像待自己的孩子一样待他。”

“你放心，你放心。”帕瓦尔饮泣道，“我以我的生命起誓，只要我还活着一天，就绝不会让他受到任何伤害。”

拉比奥微微点头，对帕瓦尔说：“我的弟弟……作为你的族长和保护人，请你原谅我过去的一切任性和失职……若不是我从中作梗，你的婚事……”

“请你不要这样说，你做得再好不过了！这世上再没有一个比你更好的哥哥了！”

“我现在还有最后一道赦令要给你。”拉比奥喘息着说，“我准许你……跟你自己挑选的任何Alpha成婚……只要你们是真心相爱……”

帕瓦尔连连摇头，泣不成声地说：“阿德里安，阿德里安，请你别再说了……除了你以外我什么都不需要。我们曾经说好了要一起带大这个孩子的。我求求你，请你别抛下我们……”

拉比奥硬起心肠，又转头对另一边的摄政王说：“我宽恕你对我的一切所做所为，同时我也请求你的宽恕，并且，请你……看在我们过去的情分上照顾本杰……这偌大的凡尔赛，从此再没有一个人全心全意为他着想了……”

“你放心。”亲王虎目含泪，一字千钧地说。

拉比奥动了动身子，似乎想做什么，可是他太虚弱了：“我的项链……”

摄政王立刻明白了他的意思，伸手帮他解下了他一直戴着的十字架，又亲手为他们刚刚出生的孩子戴上。

这时医生悄然地走出了门外，这里已经没有什么他能够做的事情了。接替他进来的是皇家礼拜堂的神父。他是来接受病人最后的忏悔，好让他净化灵魂，升入天堂的。帕瓦尔本来已经哽咽难言，此时见了神父的黑袍，更是撕心裂肺，痛不欲生。

亲王闭了闭眼睛，招手令神父过来：“神父，我有一事请求您的帮助。”

“殿下请说。”

“我希望您为我们主持婚礼。”

此话一出，所有的人都大吃一惊，连孩子的哭声都止住了。

“我希望能在此生与拉比奥阁下结合，这样我们的孩子也能受到教会的祝福和世人的接纳。”亲王转头问道，“吾爱，你愿意吗？”

拉比奥已经说不出话来，只是微微点头，眼泪从他的眼里一颗一颗地落下来。

神父原本以为自己是来接受临终忏悔的，没想到还需要主持婚礼，更没有想到主持的竟然是摄政王的婚礼，不免犹豫不决。

“请您快一点，我们没有很多时间了。我的头脑很清醒，我也知道一切的后果，请您代表主，为我们的结合和我们的孩子赐福。”亲王催促道，“帕瓦尔阁下就是婚礼的见证人。”

神父连忙敛了敛心神，他知道事情刻不容缓，赶忙问道：“在场有人有任何理由反对迪迪埃·德尚亲王与阿德里安·拉比奥阁下的婚姻吗？如果有的话，请您现在就提出，或是永远保持缄默。”

房间里一片安静，只有新生儿娇嫩清脆的“咿呀”声。帕瓦尔抱着孩子轻轻地拍着，一边默默抽泣。

“迪迪埃·德尚亲王殿下，请问您愿意接受阿德里安·拉比奥阁下作为您的伴侣，与他缔结婚约，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像您爱自己一样。不论健康或是疾病、贫穷或是富有，永远忠贞不渝，直到死亡将你们分开。”

在场的人听到最后一句，无不心如刀割。亲王握紧拉比奥的手，仿佛这样就能把他多留在人间片刻。他坚定地说：“我愿意。”

“阿德里安·拉比奥阁下，请问您愿意接受迪迪埃·德尚亲王殿下作为您的伴侣，与他缔结婚约，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像您爱自己一样。不论健康或是疾病、贫穷或是富有，永远忠贞不渝，直到死亡将你们分开。”

拉比奥的眼睛望着亲王，无声地动了动嘴唇，神父把耳朵凑近了，才听到一句断断续续的“我愿意”。

神父点头说：“我以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义向世人宣布：两位现在已经结为永恒的伴侣。愿上帝祝福你们。阿门。”

“阿门。”帕瓦尔流着眼泪在胸前划了一个十字。

亲王在拉比奥逐渐变冷的双唇上落下一吻。

最后一缕阳光从窗外射进来。夕照如血，凡尔赛的太阳西沉了。


	30. Chapter 30

摄政王殿下仿佛一夕之间老了二十岁。一向神采奕奕的他如今看起来年迈而沧桑，就像一个真正的老人了。殿下与阿德里安·拉比奥的事情很快就传得满城风雨。宫中诸说纷纭，猜测什么的人都有。王储也立即终止了他去里尔的访问，马不停蹄地赶回了凡尔赛。

如果说亲王看起来像个老人的话，那帕瓦尔看起来简直就像是一个死人了。这还是瓦拉内自从那天之后第一次见到他。他穿着黑色的丧服，不加修饰，如同泥塑木雕一般坐在摄政王会客室的一角，双眼毫无神采。过去的几天里他一直把自己关在特里亚侬，除了亲王殿下以外，拒绝同凡尔赛宫的任何人见面。

王储和奥尔良公爵在椅子上坐下。摄政王面色凝重地说：“既然现在大家都到齐了，我有重要的事情要向两位殿下宣布。相信殿下也知道，就在几天前，我个人和帕瓦尔阁下都蒙受了无比巨大的损失……”

瓦拉内闻言望向帕瓦尔。只见他定定地望着虚空的某处，没有任何表示。

“这不仅是您个人的损失，也是帝国的损失。请容许我代表自己、王储妃和公爵向您表达最深切的哀悼和惋惜。”王储用充满同情的语调说，“请您节哀，亲王殿下。还有您，帕瓦尔阁下。”

帕瓦尔连看都没有看他一眼。

摄政王向王储表达了谢意，然后说：“我无法在生前给阿德里安一个名分，令他终日惶惶，备受煎熬，对此深感愧疚不安，因此至少这次我必须亲自护送他的灵柩，以亲王妃之礼回马赛安葬。”

“殿下，此去马赛路途遥远。您虽然强健，但也已经不再是当年戎马征战的年轻人了。如此来回奔波，恐怕不妥。”瓦拉内劝道，“不如按照王室之礼，将他安葬在巴黎郊外的圣德尼教堂……”

亲王摇头道：“马赛是我的故乡和封土，也是我为自己选定的长眠之地，阿德里安以前曾对我说过想要去那里看看，只可惜从未有这个机会……他应该在那里长眠，等待我百年之后与他重聚，这样才符合他的身份和他生前的愿望。我想他也会对此感到高兴的。”

“可是宫中国务繁忙，一天也缺不了您。”博格巴说道。

“殿下此言差矣。您天纵英明，雄才大略，远在我之上，早就可以独当一面了。近年来我交给您处理的政务，您也都做得无可挑剔。去年您初为人父，更添稳重，现在已经到了我把法兰西归还给她真正的主人的时候了……”

瓦拉内已经听懂了亲王殿下要说什么，这明明是天大的喜事，可为何他的心里却十分不安？

王储言辞恳求地请求亲王留在凡尔赛，说他年纪还轻，仍然需要亲王辅佐，再加上他从小受到亲王的教导，与他可说是情同父子，难舍分离。

亲王摇头说：“奥尔良公爵文韬武略，杀伐决断，枢密院诸臣以洛里大人为首，也是个个志虑忠纯，可堪大用，您在国事上若是有无法决断的地方，尽可以向他们征询。如果殿下一定要我留下，我也不能抗命。但现在已经没有什么我能为殿下和王室做的了。我把至今为止的人生都献给了伟大的法兰西，对此我从来没有一刻后悔过。不过……如今我是风烛残年、年老体弱的老朽了，近年来倦极思返，只希望能功成身退、叶落归根，在家乡与世无争地度过余生。菲利普是我的独子，也是阿德里安唯一给我留下的东西，我也希望能让他像我童年时一样，在地中海边无忧无虑地成长。万望殿下看在我们过去的情谊和我对法兰西的忠诚，成全我的要求！”

博格巴听亲王这样说，只得无可奈何地答应说：“您既然这样说，如果我强留殿下在凡尔赛，反倒显得不近人情，自私自利了。只可惜您为国尽忠，匡扶正统，挽狂澜于既倒，扶大厦于将倾，对我也是如师如父，恩重如山，如今却不能在凡尔赛颐养天年，令我深以为憾。经此一别，也不知道日后还能否再见……”

“报效祖国和王室，原本是我分内之事，如今还政归朝，也是理所应当，总算我没有辜负先王重托。殿下登基亲政之后，万不可懈怠任性，时时勤政爱民，光耀欧陆，便是对我最大的报答。也请公爵从旁敦促鞭策，不辜负我素日的良苦用心。”

王储和公爵连忙都纷纷应承了。

“如此我便放心了。我打算三天之后动身，在那之前会与殿下和诸臣接交政事，您不必担心。”亲王又转向瓦拉内说，“对了，还有一事我也想知会两位殿下一声。阿德里安生前唯一的要求就是要我照顾帕瓦尔阁下，又将菲利普托孤给他。如今我和菲利普要回马赛去了，帕瓦尔阁下不愿一个人孤苦伶仃地留在宫里，提出他也要跟我们一起去。”

“本杰？”瓦拉内抬头望着他纯白的侧脸，胸口突然变紧了。

帕瓦尔低着头，一句话也不说。

“帕瓦尔阁下一向深受我和安托万的喜爱，更不用说拉法……何须担心宫中无人照拂？”王储说道，“他还正当青春年少，若去马赛蹉跎岁月，寂寞无主，未免可惜。”

亲王说：“我当然不能违逆阿德里安的遗愿……再说除我之外，他是菲利普唯一的亲人，由他来照顾菲利普，我也是再放心不过了。但若是他自己愿意留在宫中，我也不会勉强他。”

博格巴看了瓦拉内一眼，善解人意地说：“亲王殿下，此事我们再商议。您不日就要动身了，还有很多事务我都需向您一一请教，不如我们去您的书房详谈。”

亲王答应着同他走出门，将会客室留给了瓦拉内和帕瓦尔两个人。瓦拉内单膝跪到帕瓦尔面前，试探着握住他冰凉的手：“本杰，几日不见，你还好吗？请你振作一点。”

帕瓦尔没有躲开，他也没有回握，他只是一动不动地坐着。

“本杰……我知道你失去了最珍贵的东西，这是语言无法形容的损失。如果有什么我能做的事情能够弥补于万一，我都会竭尽全力，在所不辞。可是我希望你明白，除了你哥哥，凡尔赛中还有很多其他爱你、关心你的人……你真的要跟亲王一起去马赛吗？”

“你什么也不知道。”帕瓦尔开口说，他的声音如此遥远，“你什么也不知道……我向阿德里安发过誓我会保护他的，结果我什么也没能为他做……”

“不，你不是让他见了摄政王殿下最后一面吗？他们因此才得以缔结婚姻，菲利普也因此免于了私生子之名。能在临终前得到教会的祝福，我想他在天之灵也一定十分欣慰。”瓦拉内说，“我想，他也一定希望能看到你幸福地生活下去……”

“请你不要劝我留下，我是绝对不会改变主意的。”帕瓦尔平静决然地说，“我答应过阿德里安，会把菲利普当做我自己的孩子来抚养的，虽然我没能保护阿德里安，但这次我绝不会再食言了，我一定会保护菲利普的。现在是他最需要我的时候，我怎么能跟他分开？”

瓦拉内说：“可你从来也没有去过马赛，除了亲王和菲利普，那里也没有一个你熟悉的人……”

帕瓦尔摇头说：“只要能跟菲利普在一起，哪怕是地狱的烈火我也甘之如饴，更何况是马赛？这几天，只有跟他在一起，我才能得到一些内心的平静。阿德里安……他是生怕我就此消沉，自暴自弃下去，所以给我一点念想。他虽然走了，但是他把菲利普留给了我……我看着他，就好像阿德里安的一部分还跟我在一起一样……”

“上天何其不公？阿德里安还有亲王殿下和菲利普爱他，拉比奥家也需要他，而我再可有可无不过了……我……我宁可是我死了……”说到这里，帕瓦尔本已经干涸的双眼又隐隐泛起泪光。

“请你千万不要这样说。我爱你，我是发自内心的，一片挚诚地爱着你。我说这话并没有别的意思，只是想让你知道，至少这世界上有一个人，你对他而言，也是独一无二的，无可取代的珍宝。”

帕瓦尔抬起眼睛看着瓦拉内：“殿下，你的盛情我感激不尽。但是昨日种种譬如昨日死，请你就当从来没有认识过我这个人吧。我这一去，今生也不会再踏入凡尔赛半步了。这一次请你不要再和以前一样活在过去了，永远地忘记我吧。这个世界上不幸的人太多了，你没有必要，也不应该是其中一个。”

瓦拉内摇头说：“要我忘记你，这就跟要我忘记自己无异。失去了你，我又怎能幸福？”

“当初王储成婚的时候你也是这样觉得的，后来不也与我结下情缘？虽然短暂，但……”帕瓦尔没有再说下去，“也许此刻你沉浸在痛苦中，觉得自己永远无法走出来了，但是这一切终归都会过去的。”

“这句话我原封不动地还给你。”

帕瓦尔定定地注视着他，他的眼眸就跟他们第一次见面时一样澄澈：“这是两回事。没有什么人能够跟阿德里安相比。这个世界上永远不会有第二个阿德里安了，而本杰明今后还会有无数个……”

“你错了。太阳固然是独一无二的，可是月亮也是无可取代的。对我来说，如果失去了你，那白昼也与黑夜无异……”

“可是没有太阳，又何来月亮虚幻的光芒？”

“那光芒绝不虚幻，只要我还在凡尔赛一天，它就长存于凡尔赛的记忆中。不论你去到哪里，也无法磨灭你在这里留下的痕迹。”

帕瓦尔说：“既然如此，那我更没有必要留下了。”

瓦拉内见他志向坚定，不可更改，叹息着问：“也许……等到菲利普大公长大几岁，没有那么需要你的时候，你还能回宫来？”

“凡尔赛已经没有什么值得我留恋的东西了。我想不到我为什么还会回来。这里曾经是我幼时梦想中的圣地，不过最终我也在这里失去了一切……”

“相信我，你属于凡尔赛。不论你去到哪里，命运终会将你带回来的，对此我再肯定没有了。我直到现在才明白，我人生至今为止的际遇和伤痛，都是为了最终与你相遇。”

帕瓦尔没有说话。

“我们一定会有重逢的一天。不论需要多久，哪怕是永远，我都会等待的。”瓦拉内握紧了他的双手，肯定地说，“我会永远等着你的……这是我对你的誓言。”

帕瓦尔默不作声地转头望向窗外，四月的阳光透过白纱射进屋内，明媚又灿烂，凡尔赛的梧桐树叶随风摇动，沙沙作响，就跟平常没有什么区别。他想到了那个下雨的傍晚，也想到他们的上一次别离。这奇怪地抚慰了他的灵魂，就像是用一种痛楚来减轻另一种痛楚。

“再见，殿下。”


End file.
